Much Needed Escape
by R3DW0LF101
Summary: Their work seems to follow them everywhere...
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me just before the finale of Primeval *cries* and I thought they all deserved a break after what happened in that episode :D So much happened, my mind is STILL trying to process it all. This title is only a working title, I'll probably end up changing it once my muse has finished bawling their eyes out. *Slight spoiler for ep 6* **_Don't own anything except the plot_

**Enjoy :D**

The ARC was peaceful. Quiet. After their big ordeal with the anomoly and nearly losing Matt, everyone was glad to have them back to normal and under control. The team finally had the chance to relax and to carry on with their usual day to day activities.

Jess worked quietly in front of the ADD, occasionally switching one of the monitors into a tv or using another to check her email.

Abby was occupying herself with the creatures in the menegerie, keeping Sid, Nancy and Rex company while they played.

Becker sat down in the armory, fixing the EMDs Connor had managed to break when he decided to go skateboarding through the corridors.

Matt and Emily chatted lightly in Matt's lab, discussing the various things Emily wanted to do and see.

And Connor... he sat in his lab playing around with various tools he found around the room, seeing if he could invent something that solved the worlds 'Missing Sock' issue.

Lester glanced down at the six plane ticket in his hand, debating whether or not to go through with his plans. _They all deserve the time off... and maybe we'll be able to replace all the broken technical equipment while Temple's gone _Lester thought to himself as he leaned casually against the back of his chair.

When he looked over towards the ADD, Lester saw Jess lounging with her feet up against the desk, laughing at the show she was currently watching. _I'm not going to be the one giving them the tickets though_ he thought as an idea came to mind.

Lester got up from his chair and casually strolled over to the ADD with the six tickets sealed in a small brown envelope resting in his hand. Jess' eyes widened when she noticed him approaching her and her feet instantly dropped from their position, her fingers drumming against the keys to minimise the show she was watching.

"Lester, what can I do for you?" she asked innocently, swirling around in her chair to looked at him.

"I need you to give these out to everyone" He replied simply, holding out the envelope towards her.

She took it, staring down at the brown envelope in confusion. "There's only one though..." she said quietly.

"Inside should be six tickets for you guys to use however you wish. All expenses paid for. Everything you need should be in that envelope. See to it that Connor goes... I don't need him waving his dirty socks around the ARC while others are trying to work."

"Um... Sure. But Lester what exactly-" Jess looked up only to see the back of Lester's head as he made his way back into his office. _Very strange man, he is _Jess thought as she opened up the envelope.

She glanced inside and her heart begun to beat faster than a future predator's. A wide grin spread across her face as she read and reread what the tickets said. Her hand raise to her earpiece, creating a link with the others. "Guys, meeting at the Hub. _Now_!"

_Jess? What's wrong? Did something happen?_ Jess wasn't sure if the flutter in her heart was caused by what Lester had just given her or the fact that Becker seemed so concerned about her lately. She was just about to reply when other voices joined in.

_Did Connor break something again?_ Matt asked accusingly.

_Hey! _Connor's voice boomed over the comlink. _I haven't broken _anything_ today Matt! Why does everyone instantly assume I broke something when Jess calls in a meeting?_

"Guys just stop japping like a bunch of prepubesent teens and get your asses here now! Lester just gave me something that I think you'll all enjoy!" Jess exclaimed happily.

_We're on our way now_ Matt replied.

_I'll _try_ not to break anything on my way there..._ Connor replied sarcastically.

_Connor _Abby's voice came in through the comms and the tone she used sent shivers down Jess' spine.

_Yeah Abs, what's up? _Connor replied sweetly. He was definitely trying to suck up to her now.

_ Do you _ever_ shut up?_ She sighed.

He laughed _Only when you want me to babe... hey look there you are, _right_ in front of me- _The comms went quiet for a moment, only the sound of quiet murmurs could be heard. That was until a loud 'ow' echoed through the comms, clearly coming from Connor as Abby hit him.

Jess let out a quiet yelp as cold hands came down on her shoulders. She turned and saw Becker standing there smirking at her. "Did I scare you?"

She glared at him, her cheeks beginning to burn. "No." He raised an eyebrow, his smirk still visible. She sighed, her glare disappearing almost instantly. "Okay fine. There's a next to nothing chance that you may have, quite possibly, given me a tiny, extremely microscopic, barely even visible fright..." his smirk grew deeper and Jess frowned. "You're hands were flippin cold! Stop looking at me like that!"

He laughed lightly. "What's going on Jess? You said Lester gave you something."

"Now that, involves patience Becker. We have to wait for the others." Jess beamed.

Becker glanced around the desk for the key reason for this meeting and found it resting on Jess' lap, her dainty fingers tapping away against it. "It wouldn't have anything to do with what's in there, would it?" he asked, gesturing towards the already opened envelope.

Jess' fingers stopped tapping and she gripped it gently in her hand, standing up so she didn't feel so small next to him. "It might be."

"Can I see it?" He asked sweetly.

Jess eyes narrowed. "Not until the others get here." She glanced over at the elevators and saw no activity near them what-so-ever. "What's taking them so long anyway?"

"Elevator is out of order." Becker replied, following her gaze. He looked back at her and found her staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Still... you managed to get here pretty fast. Now that I think of it, the armory is pretty far away from this room Becker. How _did_ you get here before the others?" she asked suspiciously. _Please say you were coming to see me. _Please_ say you were coming to see me!_

"I had to give Lester some paperwork." he grinned. "So I was already on my way here."

_Damn_. Jess looked away.

Becker's grin widened when he saw a tad bit of disappointment cross over Jess' face. He reached behind him and pulled out a chocolate bar from his back pocket, placing it on the desk before wandering over to one of the technicians tables.

Jess' eyes widened as her cheeks begun to burn again.

_God I love it when she blushes like that_ Becker thought just as the others begun to pile into the main ops room.

"Okay Jess. Explain why you've called us all here." Matt sighed as he wrapped his arms around Emily's shoulders.

Jess' eyes drifted over to Lester who was watching them with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Okay..." Jess grinned. "Lester just gave me these." she held up the envelope and the others all frowned.

"It's an envelope... You're getting excited over an _envelope_?" Connor asked. He quickly shut up as Abby elbowed him.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Yes Connor, this is an envelope, I'm glad you noticed. But it's what's _inside_ this envelope that you'll all love!" She opened up the envelope and pulled out the tickets, fanning herself with them. "Guys... We're going to the _Bahamas_!"

**...Now I gotta do some research :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very happy about this chapter :D :D :D It contains a small refrence/spoiler for 5.4 *squeals* Now I gotta go research which flight class the team will be taking... might even make it a private jet :D :D :D **_Don't own anything except the plot. _

**Enjoy :D**

Jess stood in the middle of the main ops room with her large chocolate brown suitcase with cream polka dots and rainbow ribbon tied neatly to the handle. The lights had all been turned down as everyone packed up to leave for the night. An eerie feeling sent goosebumps up her arms, snaking around her neck. A shiver ran down her spine.

The last time she'd been in the ARC with the lights this low, She and Lester were fighting for their lives.

"Everything is fine Jess..." she muttered quietly to herself. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Lester's office, the man himself nowhere to be seen. He had gone home after giving Jess a secret hug. _Who knew the man had a soft side_. A small smile rose across Jess' face.

She got out her phone and checked the time. They had all agreed on meeting up at the ARC and taking one of the trucks to the airport. She had managed to get to there with Connor and Abby before the others had arrived.

Excitement had had her bouncing off the walls as she gathered up the clothes she was going to take that time seemed to be put on a standstill as she shot around the flat at lightning speed.

Truth was, there was barely anything in her suitcase besides from a single light sundress, two bikini sets, a couple of light camisoles and her cotton pijama shorts, one skirt, one light cardigan, a pair of blue flat shoes and two pairs of her beloved heels. There's was still a heck load of space left in her suitcase.

_"Jess... you have all those clothes in your wardrobe and you're _still_ going to buy more?" Abby asked with an unsurprised grin._

_ "You know this will only last me a day Abby! Plus I just _know_ I'll end up finding some really cute dresses when I drag you and Emily shopping with me."_

_ Abby rolled her eyes as Jess zipped up her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom to pack her essentials into her small travelbag. "I don't think you'll have any objections to that Jess!" She replied as she made her way to the kitchen._

_ Jess grinned to herself, her eyes sparkling as she checked her hair in the bathroom mirror. "Hey maybe we can bring the guys along too?"_

_ "Hell no!" Connor's voice rang through the flat from the spare room. "The only time I go shopping is when we go grocery shopping! And even _that's_ a complete torture! You girls are so picky!"_

_ "Who are you calling _girls_!" Abby growled._

_ "You _women_ are so picky!" Connor corrected himself._

_ "Much better!"_

_ Jess laughed. "Oh come on Connor! It's no use denying the fact that you _love_ trying on womens clothes!" Jess practically skipped down the hall towards the livingroom with her suitcase and travel bag in toe. Her grin growing wider as the seconds ticked by._

_ "That was ONE time Jess! And Jenny eventually got her dress back."_

_ "She probably had to burn it afterwards though." Abby laughed._

_ "Abby! I thought you would be on my side!"_

_ Abby laughed as she saw Jess skip around the corner, sitting herself up on the bench. "I'm the neutral party here guys!" _

_ Jess placed her suitcase next to Abby's and sighed happily. "I wonder how the others are getting on..." She noticed her mistake just as Abby smirked._

_ "You curious as to what a certain Captain is doing Jess?" _

_ Jess could feel her cheeks burning up. "What? No! It's just... Shut up." Abby just laughed as Jess busied herself by rummaging around inside of the fridge while they waited __for Connor to finish packing._

_ Abby sighed after thirty minutes had ticked by. "Connor, how long does it take you to put a couple pairs of shorts and t-shirts into a bag? Abby exclaimed as she made her way down the hall and into the spare room._

_ Abby's eyes widened as Connor grinned up at her, the small red velvet box resting in the palm of his open hand. "I had to do it properly Abs."_

_ "Oh my god." Jess blurted as she rounded the corner. She squealed. "Oh my _fricken_ god!"_

_ Connor's eyes never left Abby's. She smiled, unable to control her emotions any longer. His puppydog eyes were just too hard to resist when they kept sparkling as he spoke. "Abigal Maitland... will you marry me?"_

_ Abby's smile widened before it cooled down. Her eyes narrowed. "I'll have to think about it." she replied quietly, mimiking him_

_ Connor's grin vanished as he got back up to his feet. "Oh..."_

_ Abby laughed, flinging her arms around his neck. "Yes you idiot!"_

_ Jess clapped her hands together excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot. "CONGRATULATIONS!" she cheered. _

_ Her phone vibrated in her pocket suddenly, giving her a fright as Abby and Connor sealed their promise with a kiss._

_ Jess glanced down at the screen and smiled at the familiar name. He looked up and sighed. "Guys, Becker's getting impatient..."_

_ Jess' cheeks burned a bright shade of crimson as the happily engaged couple both gave her knowing smirks._

_ "_What_?"_

"Jess. I thought you came with Connor and Abby... Why are you standing here alone in the dark?" the voice made Jess' heart skip a beat as she spun around towards the stairs. She had to do a double take when she saw Becker standing there wearing casual civilian clothes. She was so used to seeing him in the all black uniform that when she finally set eyes on him, she was stunned speechless. He made his way across the room to her, his eyes filled with concern.

Jess blinked. _Focus Jess! _ "I thought I'd leave them alone while we waited for Matt and Emily to arrive. I guess out of habit, I automatically came here." She glanced away, noticing the plain black suitcase with a silver dogchain handing from the handle sitting by the stairs. _So Becker..._ She thought.

"Do you still have the tickets?" Becker asked as he made his way around Jess and sat himself down in front of the ADD.

"Yeah" Jess glared at him. "No one sits there except me..."

He grinned smugly, spinning around and checking out the screens that had not turned off yet. His grin widened when he brought up the minimised ARC security footage. "Spying on anyone in particular?"

Jess was all too glad that his back was to her since her cheeks turned bright red. "It's old footage. Lester asked me to look over it, I guess I never closed it down" She replied quickly, her cheeks returning to their original colour as he looked over towards her.

He looked back at the screens and frowned. It was the footage from the night of the Beetle Incursion. "Jess this is that footage from-"

"Yeah I know." She replied simply, sitting herself down on the stairs on the opposite side of the room.

Becker put everything back the way he found it and made his way over, sitting himself down beside her. "Why did Lester want you to look over that footage?"

Jess bit the inside of her lip, praying that the others would appear then. "Don't know." she shrugged.

Becker's eyes narrowed. "Jess..."

She refused to look at him.

"Jessica."

She looked down at her hands, her eyes skimming over to his. "Lester didn't want me to look over it. I was... there's only so much..." She paused. "I couldn't remember much of what happened so I decided to skim through the footage to try refresh my memory."

Becker sighed. The memories he had of how terrible she looked, so close to death gave him goosebumps. "How much of it did you get through?"

"None of it... the Anomoly Detector when off before I could watch any of it." she replied quietly.

Becker hid a small grin. "Well... You thought there were tigers in the ARC at one point... then you went and said I was mean."

Jess stared at him with wide eyes. "I... what?"

"Yup. You said I was mean, and then you went on to say I had nice hair."

"Oh god!" Jess hid her face in her hands, peaking between her fingers. "Did I really say that?"

He smiled "Yeah... you did."

"That's embarrassing." she mumbled as she pulled her knees into her chest, hugging them tightly.

"It's fine Jess, seriously. I'm perfectly aware of how awesome my hair is." She turned her head to glare at him but he just grinned.

"There you are Jess!" Connor called. "Abby I found her... and Becker too!"

"Temple." Becker nodded towards him.

He grinned. "Waow Becker, I'm surprised. I had no _idea_ you owned normal clothes- ow!"

"Connor, shut up." Abby growled as she appeared beside him. "Matt and Emily are down in the parking lot waiting by the truck. You guys ready?"

"Yeah" Becker and Jess replied in unison as they got to their feet. Connor and Abby exchanged glances as they made their way to the parking lot, leaving the two alone again.

"I'll take that for you, if you want." Becker suggested, gesturing towards Jess' suitcase.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter :D :D :D :D I've got bits of Matt/Emily in here for all you Memily lovers (not much though since i can never seem to hear the character voices in my head when I write about them) Anyway... *Spoilers/refrences to 5.4 and later episodes* Somehow my muse can't resist adding in the extra bits:**_ Don't own anything except the plot..._

**Enjoy :D**

"Shotgun!" Connor called as he passed his and Abby's suitcase to Matt to place in the back of the truck.

"Hell no! You rode shotgun last time!" Becker complained, putting his and Jess' suitcase in above Matt's and Emily's.

"Emily called Shotgun before the pair of you so your both in the back. And two of you are going to have to play siamese twins and share a seatbelt since there's only five seats."

"Oh that's 'kay then. I'll sit on Abby's lap." Connor shot a devious grin to Abby and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll sit in the middle." Jess said casually, patting Becker on the arm as she walked around the truck and slid inside. She was only in the truck for a couple of minutes before the feeling of something crawling up her arm made her jump back out, quickly examining herself.

"You okay?" Becker asked her quietly as he stood beside her.

Jess laughed lightly, glancing up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed. "You sure?"

"Yup." she slid back in beside Abby who sat on Connor's lap with the seatbelt around the both of them and quickly did up her seatbelt as Becker slid in beside her.

"I hate riding in the back..." Becker muttered as Matt closed the trunk and got into the drivers seat, Emily grinning away in the passengers seat.

"Just be glad you're not next to Connor." Jess whispered to him. Her pulse quicken when she realised just how close they were to each other. Their arms were practically touching, sending sparks down Jess' arm.

_"I'm so cold." Jess shivered as Becker placed his jacket around her shoulders as he sat himself down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so cold..."_

_ "I know, I know. You're safe. You've got a fever" Becker replied as Emily passed him a bottle of water. "You need to drink this, and that's an order."_

_ "You're mean, you know that." Jess replied, her breath coming in short as she struggled to keep herself warm._

_ Becker sighed "Yes, I do know that. I'm very mean. Now drink this." The tip of the bottle gently touched Jess' lips as she took in a small amount of water. Jess shivered again as Becker placed the water bottle on the roof of the truck._

_ "I... I hate you" Jess coughed._

_ "No you don't." Becker replied quickly as he wrapped his arms more firmly around her. Jess shivered more as Becker gently shushed her._

_ "I'm sorry." Jess replied quietly. "You're nice really. You've got... lovely hair, and I thought you were..." Jess' voice trailed off as darkness threatened to take her._

_ Becker's arms tightened around her, his lips gently kissing the top of her hair._

They were all talking. The only one that seemed to noticed Jess' lack of attention was Abby who glanced over at her as she stared off in front of her. Jess blinked several times. _And... she's back _Abby thought. Jess turned her head and smiled when she noticed Abby watching her. "You okay?" Abby mouthed.

Jess nodded as she tried to get caught up with what the others were talking about.

o.O~O.o

"Connor stop it..." Abby laughed.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" He replied with a sly grin on his face. He shifted underneath her and she glared at him. "What?" he laughed.

"I know what you're doing and you need to stop it!" She grabbed his hand just as he was about to poke her in the ribs again. "Don't! Or I'll get Matt to sit on you and I'll drive."

Connor laughed, gently kissing her neck. "Sorry Abby..." he whispered. Jess couldn't help but notice that he wasn't, for a single second, sorry about what he'd been doing. She rolled her eyes as she waited for the other three to come out of the petrol station.

"They do understand that we're on a tight schedule, right?" Jess sighed as she stuck her head out of the open window, letting the fresh breeze waken her up.

"It's just our luck that Action Man forgot to fill the tank... he should miss the plane while we're all happily aboard it."

"Connor! That's mean!" Jess exclaimed glaring at him while still having her head sticking out this window.

"Jess is right. That is a bit harsh Connor. He deserves this holiday just as much as you do. Possibly more." Abby added.

"Yey, they're coming!" Jess said happily as she slid back into her spot next to Abby and Connor.

Matt, Emily and Becker all slid back into their seats and belted up. "Here's your gum Connor." Matt held his hand out and dropped the small packet into Connor's waiting hand and turned back and started up the car.

Jess watched Becker expectantly. "Did you get me the chocolate?"

Becker took a deep breath, his eyes narrowing. "I don't think so..." he frowned. Jess' face fell until she noticed the grin that had replaced his frown. He held out the bar of plain dairymilk chocolate. "Nothing with orange in it."

Jess beamed.

In the front seats, Matt and Emily glanced at each other, grins on both of their faces as the car pulled out of the petrol station and continued towards the airport.

o.O~O.o

"Don't worry, I'm a train soldier. How hard is it to find the boarding gate?" Becker sighed, surveying the area around him for any sign on which way to turn.

"That's what you said when we were looking for the operating room in that hospital, Mate. I ended up leading us back to the others." Connor piped in, pushing Jess and Abby on one of the trollies.

"Wasn't it Nancy that ended up leading you to us Conn? Cutter and I used one of the other diictodons to lure them all back. You just followed the noise they were making."

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one scared of a little 'ratty-chipmunk-beaver-thing' unlike a certain Action Man we know."

"Temple, shut up." Becker growled. "This way guys."

Jess looked down at the six tickets in her hands, a small frown creasing her forehead as she read them. "Guys these... these are first class. Lester's given us _first class _tickets! I can't believe I didn't notice that before!"

"Let me have a look" Abby said, reaching over Jess' shoulder. Connor was still pushing the two of them through the airport with a couple of the suitcases while Matt and Emily had the others, Becker walking in the front. Abby laughed. "He may try to hide it but Lester _definitely_ loves us."

"Guys hurry up!" Becker called impaitently.

"Maybe Jess should go and keep him company while the rest of us casually make our way over." Connor suggested quietly. "You're definitely sitting next to him in the plane."

"Shut up."

Connor and Abby both laughed as they arrived at the gate.

o.O~O.o

Connor and Abby settled themselves down in their window seats, watching as Becker lifted Jess' travel bag into the overhead compartments for her. "Those two have got to be the blindest emotional retards I have ever met..." Abby whispered.

"Maybe when they find out how the hotel arrangements are, they'll finally come to their senses" Connor replied with a grin.

"Connor... What did you do?"

He grinned mischievously "I _may_ have called up and switched the sleeping arrangements around a bit in our suite..."

Abby rolled her eyes. "You're mean."

Connor leaned over and lightly kissed her, his grin still visible. "And you love me still."

"Get a room." Matt laughed as he and Emily made their way past the kissing couple and sat themselves down in their seats in front of them.

Matt smiled as Emily peered out of the small glass window, excitement and fear burning in her eyes. "I've never been on a plane before Matt. It just seems impossible, humans flying..."

"I know what you mean." He replied. "I never got the chance to go on one."

"Lucky for you both that you have us helping you along!" Connor laughed from behind them.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatever mate."

Emily glanced over the top of her seat to Abby and grinned. "We're going to have so much fun!" Emily smirked when she noticed Jess laughing at something Becker had done. "Looks like their happy..."

"Emily, you have to sit down and buckle up if you want to make it there in one piece..." Connor laughed.

She glared at him for a moment. "I'll sit down when I want to sit down."

Her eyes widened suddenly as the plane begun to hum. She quickly sat back down and tightened her seatbelt, grabbing Matt's hand.

"It's just the engine Emily." Abby laughed.

"It's okay..." Matt whispered. "I'm going to be here the whole entire time. There's nothing you need to worry about." Emily leaned her head back against the seat as Matt left a small kiss on her cheek. "It's just a small plane ride."

"There's only a small chance that the plane will crash in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and we'll all either drown or freeze to our deaths..." Connor said casually.

"Connor!" Abby growled.

He sighed. "I said that there's only a _small chance!_"

Matt and Emily laughed as sounds of protest came from behind them. They weren't a hundred percent sure if they wanted to know what was going on between those two as the plane got ready for lift off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm actually getting obsessed with my own story again. It's kinda sad how this keeps distracting me. I was suppose to do my homework and study for a few exams but nope, too busy adding chapters. I love this chapter though. I apologise for any mistakes :D :D :D **_Don't own anything except the plot_

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

The team all stood outside of the airport wide-eyed and speechless.

"He didnt." Jess said in utter disbelief.

"He did." Everyone could hear the grin in Abby's voice.

"He's really gone all out on this one guys." Connor added. "You were right Abs, Lester _does_ love us. I've never been in one of these before..."

"I have." Becker said casually as he helped the driver place the suicases into the trunk of the sleak black limousine.

They all glanced at him and he shrugged. "My parents hired one out for my sisters when they went to their school ball. I got to have a ride in it."

"You've been in a limo and you've never told us?" Connor was almost as shocked as when he'd first seen the car waiting for them.

He shurgged again, walking around to join the others. "Subject never came up."

"Hold on... You have sisters?" Jess asked suddenly.

There was a hint of a smile on Becker's lips. "Yeah Jess, I have a two older sisters." Matt and Emily slid into the limo first, trying their best to stop themselves from laughing. Abby smirked as she pushed Connor in next. _Jess and Becker _have_ to sit next to each other_ she grinned.

Becker gestured for Jess to go in before him and she smiled, sliding in beside Abby who was still smirking at her. "_What_?" Jess whispered to Abby as Becker slid in beside her.

Abby just grinned.

o.O~O.o

"He what?" Jess hissed as Abby and Emily grinned silly.

"Connor changed the rooms, with Lester's permission of course." Abby laughed as Jess' face turned a startling shade of crimson. "Connor and I have one Deluxe Ocean Suite. Matt and Emily have the second... and you and _Becker_ are sharing the third."

"No. I-I can't... Abby that's... why? This is..." Jess glared at them both. "Does Becker know about this little intervention?"

The two stopped smiling, their faces turning serious. "Um..."

"Didn't think so." Jess snatched her room card away from Abby and made her way towards the elevators, ignoring their voices as they tried to make her come back.

"What's up with Jess?" Matt asked naturally, passing Emily her own room key.

"She's sharing a room with Becker." Emily replied simply as the two of them watched Jess impatiently tapping her foot against the smooth marble floor while she waited for the elevator. "I don't think she's taking that very well though." Emily's grin widened.

Matt laughed as they made their way over to Connor who was just getting the last of the room keys. "And I'm guessing that's Connor's fault? I heard his name mentioned a couple of times."

"Yeah, he changed them around a bit. We were suppose to have the usual guest rooms but after a little chat with Lester, he got them changed to something more..."

"Awesome." Connor finished Abby's sentence as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Becker's going to kill you, you know that right?" Matt laughed.

Connor beamed. "On the subject of Action Man. Have any of you seen him? I passed him his room key and then he vanished somewhere..."

The others all shrugged until Abby begun to grin again. "Found him."

o.O~O.o

The numbers were decreasing slower than Jess wanted them too. As she glanced over at Abby and Emily, she saw them grinning away as Matt joined them. She turned back towards the elevator doors frowning. Her foot begun to beat an impatient rhythm on the marble floor as the number reached 15. _Fifteen more floors Jess. Why are you so pissed off anyway? You're sharing a room with _Becker _for crying out loud! They're only trying to help you out._

She was only partly aware of the person standing next to her. After a couple of quiet minutes Jess looked up to see who was standing there and her breath caught. He smiled down at her. "I'm guessing we're sharing a room..." Becker sighed, looking back up at the numbers.

Jess' foot stopped tapping and she glanced over at the others as they begun to make their way across the lobby. "Connor messed around with the rooms." she mumbled.

Becker looked at her again, the tone of her voice worrying him. "Hey, just think of it this way... You can have the whole bed to yourself unlike them."

Jess glanced up at him with a sparkle of hope in her eyes. Suddenly the thought of sharing a bed with him seemed like the best idea in the world.

The elevator doors opened then and the two of them quickly got it, ignoring the others' calls for them to hold it. Jess waved at Connor victoriously as the doors shut in front of them.

Becker leaned against the railing and watched Jess grinning to herself as the elevator took them up. "You're mean..."

She looked at him and her grin widened, leaning against the opposite railing. "You let it close as well Becker. I didn't see you make an attempt to stop it."

"Ah, so we're both mean then."

"Totally. But it'll teach them to mess with the best of the team."

Becker's eyebrows raised, a hint of a smile forming in the corners of his lips. "Is that a compliment Miss Parker?"

Jess' grin widened, masking the soft glow that had appeared on her cheeks. "Who said you were the best of the team? I was talking about _me_." thankfully the door opened and Jess dragged her bags along behind her, Becker grinning away as he followed along behind her towards their room.

o.O~O.o

_Later that night..._

"Connor... what are you doing?" Abby whispered from their door as she watched him standing by the entrance to Becker and Jess' room with his ear glued up against their door. "Connor!" Abby hissed.

He waved his arm at her then brought his finger to his lips in a silent gesture. "I can hear them talking Abs... Jess is giggling."

"Connor stop being- wait did you say Jess is _giggling_?" Abby's tone was lower than a whisper as she tip-toed over to Connor. "Jess hardly ever giggles_._ Sure she turns bright red when anyone mentions Becker and laughs sometimes but _giggle?_" she rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot Conn."

"Love you too Abs."

"I've got the glass mate." Matt whispered from behind the couple making Abby jump slightly. Thankfully neither of the two boys noticed.

"Of course you just had to be included in this Matt..." Abby sighed as she made her way back over to her room. "It's late, you guys should be going to bed."

"Yes mum." Connor hummed, his ear now glued against the bottom of the glass against the door.

"I'll call their room..." Abby warned. "Becker will _definitely_ kill you then."

"Aren't you curious as to what they're doing in there Abby? Jess is _giggling!_ Surely Action Man's doing something to provoke that sort of reaction out of her!" Connor sighed, passing the glass to Matt and looking up at his fiancée, silently asking if he could stay and 'spy' on his collegues.

Matt yawned just as he heard footsteps heading towards the door. "Okay I'm out. That plane trip is finally catching up on me." he stumbled to his feet, disappearing into his room. Connor frowned as his quick retreat, the glass resting on his lap.

"Connor. Get in here now." Abby sighed.

Suddenly the door opened and Connor, who had been resting against it lazily, fell over onto someone's feet. Standing there in loose fitting black track pants and a thin grey t-shirt was Becker. He glared down at Connor. "Temple. What on _earth_ are you doing by our door?"

Connor shivered as he stumbled to his feet. "I... I was... I'm going now." he stuttered, quickly disappearing past Abby into their room.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Sorry 'bout him Becker. Tell Jess I said goodnight 'kay?"

"Goodnight Abby." Jess sang from inside the room.

"Try keep Temple away from the door next time." Becker sighed. "See you tomorrow."

Abby smiled. "Night."

Becker shut the door and walked back into the room, spotting Jess sitting in the middle of the large king-sized bed with her legs crossed, fixing her hair into a loose french braid. "Let me guess..." she said quietly when he sat himself down on the sofa. "Connor was sitting on the other side of the door with a glass stuck up against his ear, trying to listen to our conversation."

Becker grinned up at her. "How did you know?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Abby and I caught him doing that once when we locked ourselves in the bathroom. The guy just _doesn't_ understand the meaning of 'Private Conversation' _or _'Personal Space'."

"He never has. I do admit he isn't as bad as when I first joined the ARC. Talk about lack of personal space!"

Jess placed a hair tie around the end of her braid and laughed lightly as he laid herself out across the bed on her stomach. "I seriously can't see Connor being any worse than he already is."

"Oh trust me Jess... he was worse. Much, _much _worse." Becker yawned suddenly and he reached over to the end of the sofa, grabbing the extra blanket that Jess had found in the small closet. "Okay, well I'm going to sleep now. Night."

"Night..." Jess watched him wrap the extra blanket around his legs as he made himself comfy on the sofa. _It doesn't look that comfy..._ she thought quietly to herself. She sighed, rotating herself on the bed and slipping her legs underneath the covers. She switched off the bedside lamp and they were both plunged into stilled darkness.

Jess laid on her back, staring at the ceiling for a moment. She glanced at the other unoccupied half of the bed. _The bed is big enough for the both of you Jess. Just offer it to him! It's bound to be a lot more comfortable than the sofa!_ She propped herself up on her elbows and sighed again. "Becker?" she whispered.

It was quiet for a moment, only the sound of the wind pressing against the windows and their breathing echoed around the was beginning to think he had fallen asleep.

She frowned. "Becker..."

"Mmm?" he hummed quietly.

"I don't mind sharing the bed. It's a lot more comfortable than that sofa." she suggested.

"It's fine Jess. Just go to sleep." he replied sleepily, his voice muffled slightly by one of the pillows.

"Seriously this bed has a lot of extra space, I honestly don't mind. I don't want you waking up tomorrow complaining about a sore neck."

Silence filled the room again and Jess sighed, rolling over to her side. _It was worth a shot._

A few minutes later there was movement by the sofa as Becker got up and moved over to the bed, sliding himself under the covers. "Night Jess."

"Mmm." Jess secretly smiled to herself, glad that she was facing the wall instead of him as her face flushed a bright pink. She closed her eyes and happily let sleep finally take over.

**Now to plan the wake up calls... a certain adorable geek will DEFINITELY be involved :D :D :D :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a bit skeptical about this chapter but eh. I actually like the Memily part :D :D :D sorry if it doesn't 'sound' like them. they're the two character i have the hardest time writing. There is a spoiler of the final scene in 5.6 with Matt at the beginning and it's a bit random how I've placed it but it does have it's purpose :D :D :D Sorry about mistakes i only skimmed through it. Anyway: **_Don't own anythign except the plot_ **:D**

**Enjoy :D**

_The team ran through the ARC's dimly lit corridors towards the parking lot, pumped and excited knowing that the anomolies still existed. As they ran, Matt began to fall behind as did Emily. After nearly losing him through New Dawn's anomoly, she wasn't prepared to see him disappearing unexpenctantly. _

_ Matt's hand raised to his earpiece but the usual quiet buzz or Jess' voice shouting out co-ordinates was non-existant. He couldn't get any signal what-so-ever. Thanks to New Dawn, the ARC team had no way of communicating with each other while in the field. _

_ He sighed, slowing down a fraction more. "Emily, the comms are still down." He explained as she stopped a few meters in front of him. "I'm going to get my phone."_

_ Emily nodded understandably and continued to make her way around the corner towards the parkling lot._

_ Matt jogged down the corridor until movement ahead of him made him slow down and stop. He squinted into the shadows, trying to see who or what was there. "Hello?"_

_ There was silence. But the shadows begun to form a shape, rounding until it looked like a person. Matt frowned as the shadow moved closer._

This... this can't be possible. It's... _me._

_ He had gashes across his face and neck, the image of torture. Matt's frown deepened. _This _can not_ be possible! _He thought worriedly. _

_ "Go back." The other Matt warned. "You have to go back!"_

_ The thought of what would happen to himself if he managed to change the future never crossed his mind before. He was more concerned with _stopping_ New Dawn rather than wondering how it would affect him and his own time._

_ It could be completely different. What would happen if he went back?_

_ "Matt." Emily's voice rang through the corridors. Matt turned towards her quickly, his frown smoothing out. _

_ He glanced over his shoulder quickly but the other Matt was gone. A figment of his imagination. _

_ "What's wrong?" Emily asked worriedly._

_ "Nothing. I'm fine." Matt shook his head. _Was that even_ real_?

_ Emily shifted her weight from one foot to another impatiently. "We're ready to go..." she said, gesturing towards the parking lot before making her way back._

_ Matt stared at the spot he'd seen himself standing only a few minutes before. He had to get back somehow. _

The noise was irritating. It just kept going on and on. Matt groaned, rolling over onto his side and burying his head under his pillow hoping it would drown out the constant ringing.

It didn't.

"Make it stop..." He muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow still held firmly to his ears.

Beside him Emily stirred from her sleep, muttering incoherant words as she blindly fumbled around for the phone. The ringing stopped and Matt sighed in relief.

"What?" Emily groaned into the reciever.

"Le Connor Temple speaking!"

"Emily hang up!" Matt groaned as he overheard the geeks loud voice through the phone. "It's only Connor. Hang up!"

"What do you want Connor?" Emily asked as she sat up. She yawned as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

Emily could just hear sounds of protest coming from a sleepy Abby on the other side of the line before Connor replied excitedly. "I'm giving you all a_ fantastic_ wake up call! Aren't I nice?"

Matt laid on his stomach, squinting at the clock beside him. "Is he drunk or something? It's quarter to six in the morning!"

"That's very nice of you Connor." Emily grinned down at Matt, gently running her fingers through his hair as he tried to go back to sleep. "You're not going to call the others, are you? Becker will kill you."

Matt grinned at the thought. "Maybe he'll scare some sense into him." he muttered, his eyes still closed.

"Emily you're a genius!"

"What did I do?" Emily frowned, confused as to what Connor was going on about.

"Gotta go."

Before she could reply, he hung up. She put the phone back and glanced down at Matt who had moved himself closer to her, resting his head against her pillow instead of his own. "He's going to wake up Becker and Jess..."

"That boy just signed his own death sentence." Matt grinned again as Emily laid back down, their faces only inches apart. "Now I can't go back to sleep." he hummed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Well then why don't we plan what we're going to do today?" Emily suggested, laying herself against his chest.

"Sleep... I just want to sleep..."

Emily smiled deviously. "Not right now." Matt raised and eyebrow, watching her suspiciously. "I'm thinking we get payback on Connor."

Matt grinned, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "I like the way you think." he replied, kissing her forehead.

o.O~O.o

Connor hung up the phone and bounced out of the bed, bounding towards the bathroom.

"Connor. What exactly are you going to do now? You know if you so much as whisper near that room, Becker will kill you. And you know how Jess is in the morning! She'll probably help him bury your body!" Abby sighed sleepily as she sat up and combed her fingers through her hair.

Connor laughed. "He won't hurt me. It's obvious Action Man has a soft side by the way he watches Jess all the time. He thinks no one notices the look but I do! Well only in the past week or so..."

"Seriously Connor, don't you think waking them up at six in the morning is a bit much? We're suppose to be on _holiday_" Abby replied as she slipped out of the bed and grabbed her cellphone before sliding back under the covers.

"The earlier we wake up, the more time we have to do things! Now after I'm finished in here, I'll be going over to the _lovebirds room_ and knocking loudly until someone answers, praying that Becker does because Jess is terrifying in the morning."

Abby rolled her eyes as she texted a warning to Jess, hoping she was smart enough to not put it on silent. Abby laid back and closed her eyes. "I'm taking no part in this, what-so-ever."

"Fine with me!" Connor beamed after he had finished washing his hands. He rounded the corner and grinned. "Good luck kiss?"

Abby opened one of her eyes and found Connor leaning over her with a wide grin on his face. "You don't need luck."

His grin widened as he pressed his lips against hers. He was close to forgetting about Becker and Jess' wake up call since Abby wrapped her arms around his neck holding him there so she could delay him long enough for Jess to read her text.

"I don't want to drown in luck Abs." Connor seemed to glow while he made his way over to the other room.

"You better look at your phone Jess." Abby muttered quietly to herself sending another text message just in case.

o.O~O.o

The sound could always wake her out of a deep sleep, however enjoyable her dream was. She had been dreaming of scubba-diving through a bright colourful reef with the fish all swimming up close to her. She grinned to herself. remembering how peaceful it was. the clear blue water and the bright sun shining down on her. It was perfect.

She slowly opened her eyes, suddenly aware of an arm that was definitely _not_ her own, draped over her. The soft breathing at the back of her neck sent a shiver down her spine and she had to resist the urge to snuggle closer to Becker's chest.

Instead she slipped out from underneath his arm and quickly made her way over to her cellphone, frowning when she read Abby's warning. She squinted at the clock and sighed. She was _not_ going to be nice to him.

Her phone beeped again and she sighed. Placing her phone down on the table, she made her way over to the door, swinging it open just as Connor had raised his hand to knock. "Go away!" She growled.

His eyes narrowed, glancing over his shoulder then back at her. "How did you-"

"If you value your life Temple, you will turn around and go back inside your room for the next few hours!"

Connor smirked. She had called him Temple. She had _never_ addressed him by his last name. The only one that really seemed to call him by his last name was... Becker. Connor beamed. "Been spending some quality time will Action Man have we?"

Jess' face flushed a bright pink. "If I have to wake him up, you will never again see the light of day." She warned.

Connor's eyes narrowed as he concidered that. There was just no way he could taked Jess' warnings seriously as she stood glaring at him, wearing only pink and blue stripped pijama shorts and a plain blue camisole with pink straps.

"Connor..."

"Connor get in here now or I'll toss all of your clothes out of the window!" Abby warned from their room.

His eyes widened. "Bye Jess." he said quickly. Jess leaned against the doorframe, a yawn escaping her lips as she watched the door close behind him. She sleepily made her way back into her room, closing the door with her hip and collapsing onto the bed beside Becker.

"Temple?" Becker muttered against the pillow.

"What?" Jess asked, raising her head off of her own pillow.

Becker slowly turned his head towards her, a grin on his face. "You called him Temple..."

"Shut up." Jess groaned, hiding her face in her pillow as her cheeks burned again.

Becker laughed. "Matt rung a minute ago... how do you feel about a little payback against Connor?"

"I didn't hear the phone ring." Jess turned her head to face him, glad that her cheeks weren't brightly coloured anymore.

"I answered it pretty quickly."

Jess' heart suddenly quicken it's pace when she realised just how close Becker's face was to hers. She felt locked in his gaze, her heart threatening to break through her chest.

"Jess..." his voice was barely audible. The movement was quick but Jess was sure she saw his eyes dart down to her lips then back up to her eyes.

The phone rang suddenly and Becker looked away quickly, sitting up and answering the irritating object. "Hello?"

"Action Man! You're awake! Great! This means everyone is up!"

Becker groaned, instantly hanging up.

Jess laughed. "Let me guess... it was _Temple_."

Becker glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. _God she's even more adorable in the morning. _He grinned. "Who else would it have been?"


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has way too much Jecker in it... :D :D :D There isn't much plotting against Connor or revenge in this chapter but trust me, it will come. Eventually :P Sorry for mistakes :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_

**Enjoy :D :D :D :D :D**

Abby stood at the foot of the bed, her eyes trained on the snoring lump laying across the width of the mattress. Her eyes darted to the glasses waiting patiently in the kitchenette, begging her to fill them with water and pour it onto the sleeping Connor.

Her fingers twitched, a smile spreading across her face at the shocked reaction she'd get from him. Serves him right for waking everyone up at six in the morning then going back to sleep himself.

The quiet knock on the door snapped Abby out of her plan for revenge and she made her way over, peering through the peephole, surprised to see Matt standing there with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

She opened the door and smiled innocently at him "I tried to talk him out of it but he didn't listen."

Matt's expression softened, glad that it had been Abby who answered the door. He was sure he would've done something he's regret later if it had been Connor who answered. "It's fine Abby. Emily and I just were wondering if you all wanted to have a group breakfast this morning."

Abby's smile widened while she nodded her head. "We're going to have to minus Connor though."

Matt gave her a confused look, waiting for her to explain.

She sighed exhaustedly. "The brat's gone back to sleep."

His eyes narrowed as a grin slowly crept onto his face. "I'll tell the others that we're leaving now then."

Abby disappeared back into the room for a second, quickly writing out a note for Connor when he woke up – _if_ he woke up – and waited in the hall for the others. Looking out the window at the end of the hall her smile widened even more as the sun shone brightly over a bright blue sky.

"No seriously Becker the guy was staring at _you!_" Jess' amused voice echoed from down the hall.

"He's was watching you..." Becker objected.

"Nope... girls have the ability to know the difference and he was _definitely_ watching you. Abby! You're up." Jess bound down the rest of the hall and crushed Abby in a hug. "I was just telling Becker that the waiter down in the restraunt was so checking him out!"

Abby laughed.

"He was not Jess!"

Jess shook her head. "I know what I saw Becker."

Abby smiled, mentally smirking at how obvious their feelings for each other were. Her eyes narrowed as ideas of how to get them together jumped around in her mind. She needed to talk to Emily about this...

o.O~O.o

He pushed her! He had actually physically _pushed_ her!

Emily fell into the water while Matt jumped in beside her with a playful grin on his face. Her head broke the surface a couple of seconds before his and before he had the chance to shield his face, she splashed water at him.

"Okay, okay. Fair's fair." He laughed, managing to wrap his arms around hers so she couldn't splash him anymore.

After a few quiet minutes of debating whether or not it would be safe enough, Matt released Emily. She spun around and swam backwards from him with a grin on her face. Matt already knew it was too late. Emily laughed, splashing him right in the face before swimming across the pool towards Abby, hiding behind her.

Matt followed, determined to get payback. He laughed when Connor bombed behind them, showering the two girls with water.

Jess lounged on one of the wooden sunbeds with a smile on her face as she watched the others swimming around in the pool. Connor had eventually woken up just as Abby and the others went back to their rooms to grab their swimwear.

_"Abby? Abby you here?" Connor called around the room frantically. He actually checked inside the closet to see if she was in there, desperately wanting to know where she was._

_ The door swung open suddenly and both Abby and Jess walked in laughing, wide grins on both of theirs faces. "I _told _him the waiter was checking him out but _no_ he didn't believe me." _

_ "Did you see the way the waitress kept trying to flirt with him?"_

_ Abby smirked when she saw Jess' hand tense up into a small fist at her side. "That was disturbing." Jess replied quietly, barely opening her mouth._

_ "There you are! Abs where did you go?"_

_ Without saying a word to him, she pointed at the hand written note sitting on the bedside table and continued over to her suitcase. "Seriously Jess... are you making it _that_ obvious?" Abby said quietly as she rummaged through the clothes she had brought with her._

_ "Making what obvious?" She asked innocently. Abby glanced up at her with an eyebrow raised and she saw the familiar crimson colour her cheeks turned when her body betrayed her. _

_ "Abs, Jess, you two want one of these?" Connor asked from the kitchenette as he made himself a coffee. _

_ "No thanks." Jess replied, glad for the distraction._

_ Abby just glared at Connor before continuing her search for her bikini._

_ "Abby do you want one?" Connor asked, oblivious to her sudden mood. He glanced over at her and frowned. "Abby."_

_ "I don't want one Connor." She sighed angrily as she pulled out her bikini top, continuing her search for the second piece._

_ His frowned deepened. "Did I... do something? 'Cause I don't-"_

_ "Yes Connor! You _did_ do something!" Abby growled, stopping and turning around to glare at him._

_ Jess sat back on the couch, watching the drama unfold in front of her. She never needed to watch tv since she had her own bickering couple to keep her entertained._

_ Abby got up and moved over to him, her eyes dark. "You woke _everyone_ up at six saying that it's better to wake up early then all of a sudden, you drop back asleep leaving the rest of us wide awake and annoyed!"_

_ "Jess doesn't look that annoy-"_

_ "Jess is just too kind to really expressed how pissed off she is. We all are!" Abby growled._

_ Connor begun to pout. He didn't _mean_ to wake everyone up that early. He tried to keep to himself but jetlag and excitement had kept him up. "Abby I-"_

_ "Come on Abby, don't you think you're being a bit harsh on him?" Jess said suddenly. "I already knew he'd do something like this anyway. It's just a typical _Connor_ thing to do."_

_ "No, I will not be kind about this. He needs to pay for what he did."_

Jess smiled to herself as she let the warm sun heat up her skin. It was funny how two minutes after Connor and Abby's little bickering session they had ended up kissing leaving Jess desperate to get out of the room.

She slid on her sunglasses and watched her four collegues now playing chicken in the pool. She laughed when Connor and Abby toppled backwards into the water. Emily raised her arms and cheered in victory before Matt leaned back and she fell into the water.

Jess frowned, looking around for the one person that wasn't anywhere near the pool. Becker had gone back to the room to grab his stuff like the others and Jess knew for a fact that he had come down to the pool with them since she had been sneaking peaks at him in his multicoloured boardshorts and thin gray singlet that left his arms bare for her to admire secretly.

She sat up, looking around the other pools for him before her eyes set upon someone sitting by themselves at the poolside bar.

She wasn't even aware she was walking over to him until the warm water begun to nip soothingly at her toes. She blinked, frozen on the spot. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Abby _and_ Emily both grinning at her while Connor and Matt wrestled in the water.

Jess rolled her eyes and swam over to the bar and sat herself on the stool next to Becker. He glanced down at her and smiled before diverting his gaze back to his drink.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked cheerfully.

Jess grinned down at the drinks menu, only one name jumping out at her. She'd had it once before and it was served in a small coconut with a brightly coloured straw. "I'll have a Bahama Mama please."

"Would you like it in a coconut or in a glass?"

"Coconut. And can I have one of those little umbrellas with it also." The bartender nodded and turned towards the ingredients while Becker chuckled beside her. She frowned at him. "What?"

"What's with you and those umbrellas? You asked for one on the plane as well..." he took the chance and glanced at her and saw her watching the bartender prepare her drink. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to her bare shoulders and notice the lack of any clothing covering her stomach. He looked back to his drink just as the bartender turned and gave Jess her drink. He could feel heat snaking around his neck and across his face.

Jess grinned widely when she noticed that the bartender had put a couple of extra mini umbrellas into the coconut. "Thank you."

"No problem." the bartender casually leaned forwards against the bar and smiled at Jess. "So when did you get here? I haven't seen you around before. I would remember if I had"

Jess' heart beat quickened. Not because the bartender was attempting to flirt with her but because she could see Becker tense slightly beside her. _Why did he have to wear those ridiculously adorable shades of his? Now I can't see if he's watching me or not_ Jess thought with a sigh.

"We got in yesterday, didn't we Becker?" She gently nudged him in the arm and out of the corner of her eye she saw something flicker across the bartenders face. Jealously perhaps. _He's cute, fit too _Jess thought as she turned back to the bartender. _But he's certainly no Becker_.

The bartender smiled sweetly. "Well then, I officially welcome you to the Cove Mrs..." he waited for her name but Jess was too busy coughing on her drink to reply.

Becker laughed beside her.

Jess' face flushed the brightest shade of red they'd ever been. "It's Miss." she spluttered. "Miss Parker."

The bartenders eyes widened "S-sorry. I thought you two were-"

"We're on a work retreat. Our Boss thought we all needed time off." Becker replied casually, unaffected by the bartender's mistake. He had thought they were _married_. Becker just grinned as he watched Jess getting flustered beside him.

"I wish my boss was that nice."

"W-why?" Jess asked, her cheeks very slowly returning to their natural peachy colour. "You work_ here_! That's got to be a good thing." Who _wouldn't_ want to work in such a happy place. The atmosphere was perfect.

"Well, some of the more... acquainted guests, like to make our working lives a living hell." His eyes darted to someone in a navy blue tux and he sighed. "I've got to get back to work."

He quickly scurried off to serve what looked like a newlywed couple that just couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other and begun to take their requests.

Jess turned to Becker and noticed that he had lifted up his shades so they now rested on the top of his lovely hair.

He glanced down at her, his breath catching as her eyes caught some of the suns light. She looked so peaceful and adorable just sitting there staring at him the same way he was staring at her. _Just go for it Becker, what could you possibly lose? _He had never wanted to kiss her more than he did at that moment. "Jess. Do you-"

"Oi! Jess, Becker!" Connor called from the steps to the pool. Becker sighed. _Does he _always_ have to ruin everything?_

They both looked over at him at the same time and he grinned, his hand pointing to the large waterslide.

"Connor! Wait up!" Abby exclaimed. Jess and Becker both looked at each other and started laughing as the hyperactive geek ran off.

**I may have, quite possibly, a tiny weeny, sorta maybe might have added, but I'm not quite sure if it's just to really keep a certain pair apart from one another by maybe sneaking in another certain character to possibly sorta maybe be a pain in the backside :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**I love the end of this chapter! Perfect Jecker (well not a TOTALLY perfect Jecker moment but the leading up to the toally perfect Jecker moment :D) Oh and the added character *grins evily* totally LOVE his name hehe (He has a purpose in this story... not just being a pain in the ass when Jess 'n' Becker are involved but that won't be revealed till later, on second thought I may just have to change friendship to angst) Oh I'm so happy right now :D :D :D :D :D :D :D (I start rambling down at the bottom of this chapter... just sayin') **_Don't own anything except the plot and the deliciously yummy Andy :D_

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

The three girls all watched the waiter as he came to take their lunch order. He was all three of the boys combined. Short dark hair and tanned skin like Becker. Puppydog brown eyes and a childish grin with dimples like Connor, and a sense of alluring mysteriousness like Matt.

They all sighed happily as he wander off to give their order to the chef.

"Now _that's_ a man." Emily sighed into her glass as she drank.

"His ass is actually better than Connor's..." Abby replied, tilting her head to the side as she watched the man disappear into the restaurant.

"Abigail Maitland, you naughty girl!" Jess exclaimed as she mock punched Abby's arm. All three of the girls laughed. "You're a newly engaged woman. You shouldn't be perving on young, unbelieveably attractive men..." Jess' voice trailed off as her eyes glazed over.

Emily and Abby's eyes narrowed as they followed her gaze. From their position they could see the stairs to the resorts 'Leap of Faith' waterslide and everyone that climbed up to the top of the 60 meter drop. Abby smirked at Jess. "Who's the pervert now... checking out the Captain. What are we going to _do _with you?"

"Why do you guys keep hassling me about that? Okay so it's clearly obvious how I feel about Becker and you two just won't let it go! I get it! Everyone knows except _him_!" Jess snapped.

Emily stared at the small twenty year old with wide eyes while Abby sat there silently. Her face actually reddened. "Jess we didn't mean to-"

"I know!" Jess hissed. "I'm just bloody pissed off! There's just been so many moments were he _could_ have said something or done something but no. the guy's a complete retard! Who the hell carries another person around the ARC for hours on end and making sure their safe and then risking their life to bloody save them for certain death! He's just so... so-"

"Jess!" Abby exclaimed loudly. Other people sitting nearby looked over curiously before returning to their own conversations. "Calm down okay. I know Becker. I know how he thinks, most of the time. He just needs a bit of time."

"It's been nearly two years Abby! He hasn't _done_ anything! He obviously doesn't like me-"

"Jess trust me, Becker does like you." Emily interrupted. "You never saw how worried he was when you went into anaphylactic shock. He rushed to your side when you started screaming!"

"He would have done that if it was anyone else."

"I got shot and he didn't rush to _my_ side." Emily replied.

"That's 'cause Matt caught you when you fell through the anomoly!" Jess objected, her voice rising a few octaves the more worked up she got.

Emily sighed, shaking her head. "I've seen him watching you working away at the ADD Jess. I was actually standing beside him for a good fifteen minutes before he realised I was beside him. He actually blushed."

"You're making that up..."

"I am not!"

"Are too!" Jess replied stubbournly, leaning back against her chair and crossing her arms instinctively.

"I am _not_!" Emily's voice was raising faster than Jess' had.

Abby sighed. "Let's not bicker about this 'kay. You two are worse than Becker and Matt when the EMDs are involved. Our food is coming anyway."

The second time the waiter came to them, the only one that really looked at him was Abby. Smiling politely as he gave them their food, she slipped him a tip and he wandered off back into the kitchen.

Emily and Jess both ate their lunches in silence and everytime Abby tried to make conversation, one of them would shoot it down. She sighed in defeat, letting the silence drown them out.

"Miss Parker?" A male voice spoke out suddenly. Jess glanced up at the mention of her name and Abby saw her cheeks brighten as an attractive man wearing only patterned green and gray boardshorts made his way over to them.

Jess smiled when she realised it was the bartender from before. "Hey." she paused. She had never gotten his name before. She frowned. "I'm sorry I never got your name..."

"The name's Andy, well actually it's Andrew but my mates call me Andy." His eyes flickered over the other two at the table and he smiled "I'm guessing these are your other workmates. Nice to meet you." he replied shaking both Abby's and Emily's hands.

"This is Abby and this is Emily. Oh and I'm Jess. It's sounds weird being called Miss Parker. My – our – boss is really the only one that addresses me by my last name, but that's probably because he's the boss. Really Matt's my boss, he's here too, but his boss is kinda my boss as well..." her voice trailed off as she noticed the grin spread across his face. "Sorry I'm rambling" she apologised.

"It's fine. I'm glad I caught up with you actually." he said, genuinely looking happy as he spoke. "there's a bonfire party happening down at the beach at seven tonight. You should come. You two as well. You can even bring your other workmates as well." Abby and Emily couldn't help but hear the acid in his voice when he said they should bring the others.

"We'll be there!" Jess answered quickly, before the other two had a chance to think about it. She was practically glowing as Andy left. She sighed happily. A grin seemed to be permantely marking her face.

"Something tells me he only wanted _you_ to go to that bonfire..." Abby said quietly.

Jess glanced at her with wide eyes. "He invited you guys as well though!"

"Yeah I'm getting a similar feeling Abby. He just didn't look happy when he said we could come..." Emily added.

"You're just jealous."

"Oh no. Trust me Jess. I'm not jealous. The guy clearly has it bad for you. Although you hardly know each other so..." Abby's voice trailed off as she continued eating her lunch.

The boys chose that exact time to join them, sitting themselves down with their towels wrapped around their shoulders. Connor leaned over Abby and shook his hair, droplets of water falling onto her exposed back. "Oh you little twat!" She spun around and hit his arm as he sat down beside her with a grin on his face.

Matt and Emily exchanged happy glances at each other while he pinched a few french fries from off her plate.

Becker sat down next to Jess and her heart begun thumping against her chest like it always did when she saw him. She glanced down at her exposed stomach and instantly begun to pull her new yellow and blue wrap-around skirt/dress up so it covered more than just her legs.

She looked up to see Abby smirking at her and she glared in return.

"So what did you three beautiful ladies get up to while us boys were out there making fun of Becker?"

"You were making fun of Becker?" Jess asked quickly, shooting a glance at him.

He rolled his eyes. "neither of us wanted to go first but apparently since_ I_ didn't want to go down it, they kept calling me a chicken. Connor still hasn't gone down it but they're still acting like I'm the chicken."

"I did go down it!" Connor objected. "Only 'cause the kid behind me started complaining."

"No you didn't Connor. I saw you sulking down those stairs on my way up for a second go!" Matt laughed, pinching more of Emily's fries. She didn't mind though.

"Not true!"

they all laughed. "Anyway, back to you ladies. What happened with you three?" Matt asked, casually resting his arm around Emily's shoulders. Despite him still being slightly wet from the waterslide, Emily naturally cuddled up to him with a plesant smile on her face.

"Jess got invited to this bonfire on the beach tonight." Abby smirked.

Becker coughed suddenly. "By who?"

Jess took in his reaction but it still didn't catch on. She sighed. "Andy invited me."

"Andy? Who's Andy? Why have we never heard of Andy?" Connor asked suspiciously.

Jess lowered her head, letting her hair fall around her face to hide the deep shade of red her cheeks had suddenly turned.

"She's blushing!" Connor exclaimed. "He must have been good looking"

"Connor!" Abby hit him again and he laughed.

"He invited everyone else as well... not just me." Jess' voice was small and she thought only Becker would be able to hear her but they all did.

"Wait... so who exactly is this _Andy_?" Becker asked suddenly.

"The bartender from earlier this morning" Jess replied in a small voice, sneaking a peak through her auburn hair. The way his hands clenched up into fists on his lap finally sealed away Jess' thoughts from earlier.

_He does like me! Emily was right!_ She chanted happily in her mind. _Andy's cute but oh-my-god Becker actually _likes_ me!_

She let her hair fall back as she lifted her face up, a smile stretching across her cheeks. "I don't think I'll be going though. He just seemed a bit... meh. Plus I hardly know him! He could be some sort of hidden away mass murderer or something."

"Waow... worst case senario Jess." Connor blurted. "I still want to go. Can we go? please? Pretty pretty please?"

"Fine Connor. We'll go. Just stop tugging my arm would you? You're like a three year old!" Connor grinned happily, kissing Abby on the cheek and whispering something in her ear that made her turn a darker shade than Jess had turned before.

"I was just going to order room service and watch a movie." Becker sighed. "Beach parties aren't really my... thing"

Jess smiled. She could stay in the room with him. Drink some tequila and whiskey... maybe get him drunk enough that he'll finally reveal his feelings for her.

Matt's voice suddenly jolted Jess out of her little daydream "Well Emily and I are going to watch one of the night shows... if we can find where it's being held." he said calmly, kissing Emily on the shoulder.

"So it's settled then." Connor clapped his hands together excitedly. "We're all doing separate things tonight and then discussing what we did tomorrow morning at breakfast!"

"That is unless you wake us up at six again..." Abby glared at Connor for a moment before sighing and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah... sorry about that. I was over excited. Won't happen again."

"Better not. Now come on. I want to go on the waterslide." Abby grinned at the others when Connor's face showed pure panic. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "You won't get the little present I bought you if you don't." his eyes brightened and she knew she'd won him over.

"You want to go see if we can find that night cinema?" Matt asked Emily. She nodded and they quickly disappeared, leaving Becker and Jess alone with an awkward silence hanging over them.

Becker frowned. "Wait so the bartender actually asked you out?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "He asked me initially then said we could all come. He only asked me 'cause he knew me, slightly."

"But he still asked if _you_ wanted to go?"

Jess nodded, not sure where he was actually going with this is she was being perfectly honest.

His eyes narrowed then relaxed as he looked at her. "do _you_ want to go?"

Jess looked out over towards the steps up to the waterslide and saw Abby dragging Connor up to the top. "Not really."

When she looked back at Becker, she found him smiling. "Do you want to share room service with me then?"

Jess grinned when he looked at her with a hopeful expression. It wasn't like it was an official _date_ but it was close. So very_ very_ close. She nodded. "I'd love to."

**AN: WARNING CONTAINS RAMBLING!**

**I don't usually tag this onto the end of chapters but seriously... please review :D :D :D It makes my day a WHOLE LOT BETTER when I've read reviews in the Morning/Afternoon/Night/Anytime really :D :D :D To be perfectly honest, I think anyone with the name Jess is prone to rambling... Seriously I think I might do a survey at school about that, yeah on second thoughts I won't probably do that... that means talking to all those people who are younger than me *shudders* even beings they are... Actually I think I'm just trying to make this chapter longer than what it's suppose to be. You don't really have to read all of this. I'm just happy about the next chapter. Like REALLY happy about it, even though I haven't actually written any of it yet, but it's locked away safely in my head - I'm just going to shut up now. I'm so immature for my age... **Please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

**I was not expecting THAT many reviews but OMFG Thank you everyone! Here's another fast update :D This is a pretty short chapter though because it's only got what Emily and Matt are doing. The Jecker part is bound to be a LOT longer :D :D :D Still not overly sure about how to write Memily... but anyway, I LOVE this chapter and I actually don't think any of you will be expecting what happens. Some of you might have seen it coming but eh. Don't worry though, none of the team get hurt... yet: **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters :D_

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

Matt and Emily never did find that night cinema. Instead they opted for a peaceful horse ride down a deserted beach, watching the sunset together as their horses walked side by side.

"I've never seen a sunset this bright before." Emily thought aloud. "It's so beautiful."

Matt watched her instead of the horizon, glad that Connor wasn't around to ruin such a perfect moment. "Yeah, it is." he hummed never taking his eyes off of her.

She smiled back at him. "You're not even looking at it!"

"I've just found something better to look at."

Emily's cheeks grew pinker. Her eyes narrowed, looking out in front of her towards the end of the beach. There had been three words she'd wanted to hear out of him for a while now but he had never said them. She could see the words dancing across his eyes but she wanted to _hear_ them, out loud. She smiled back at him. "I'll race you. To the end of the beach. If I win you have to tell me what your thinking."

His eyebrow raised as he pulled his horse to a stop. "And what do I get if I win?"

She laughed. "It's a surprise. Ready, go!"

Before Matt could react, Emily begun galloping down the beach, her hair flying out behind her and a victorious laugh escaping her lips. She had won before Matt had even gotten halfway. She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned.

He sighed when he reach her a few minutes later. "That was unfair. You already knew how to ride a horse."

"You should've known that!" she laughed. "Everyone had to learn in my time. There was never any cars or trains taking us from one place to another."

Matt just smiled warmly at her. The sun was settling behind her giving her an angelic glow. She was perfect.

"Okay...Tell me what you're thinking." Emily secretly crossed her fingers praying that he'd say those three words.

"I think I might-" Matt and Emily both turned towards the bushes behind them as a low growl echoed around them. "I'm thinking that doesn't sound like something from this time..." Matt said quietly as he slid off his horse. "If I told you to stay here, would you?"

Emily shrugged. "Probably not."

He sighed. "Didn't think so." He took the reins of his horse and tied it up against one of the trees. Emily quickly did the same. There was another growl and Matt carefully made his way through the trees and shrubs until he came across what was making the noise.

Emily opened her mouth to say something but Matt quickly covered it before she could say something. She shook her head, moving her hand away. "I think it's injured..." she whispered as she looked at the small therocephalian laying on the ground.

Matt sighed before slowly backing away out of the trees and hurrying back to the horses. Emily frowned. "We're not just going to leave it there are we?"

Matt shook his head as he got out his phone, praying to himself mentally that they had reception where they were. He sighed in relief when two bars appeared. He pressed speeddial and held the phone to his ear. "Come on Connor, pick up..." he glanced around while he waited. "Come on! _Pick up_!"

There was nothing. Emily glanced over at Matt and frowned. "Why did you call Connor first? Shouldn't you be calling Becker?"

"Connor's the one that brought an emergency locking device. I'm trying Becker now."

Thankfully someone picked up on the second ring. "Becker's phone, Jess speaking." Matt could hear the grin in her voice.

"Jess! Thankgod! Is Becker with you?"

"Yeah he's right next to me. Matt what's wrong?" Jess replied. Matt could hear Becker murmuring things on the other side of the line.

"We have a creature incursion by the south beach. It's possible there may be an anomoly around her somewhere. Did you bring the portable ADD?" Matt asked calmly, glancing over towards the trees every now and again to make sure nothing had changed.

"Um yeah. I'll put you onto Becker while I go find it." Jess murmured something to Becker before his voice suddenly came over the phone.

"What creature is it?"

Matt sighed. "We found a young therocephalian, we don't know where it's parents are. Emily thinks it may have been injured somehow."

"Have you called Connor or Abby?"

"Connor never picked up. And I'm guessing Abby's still with him at that bonfire." Matt replied, a little angry at the pair.

"Okay. We'll be there soon." Becker replied as he hung up.

Matt's eyes widened when he saw Emily putting together various parts of a small EMD. "Where the hell did you get _that_?"

She grinned. "You can never be too prepared in our line of work." She tossed it over to him and begun putting another one together. "I had a feeling something like this would happen."

Matt strode across the small distance between them and brought his lips to hers. "God I love you right now!"

Her grin widened. "You love me?"

He nodded. "Definitely." He gently took her hand in his as they both wandered back into the forest with their EMDs at the ready.

**Plot twist :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOO SORRY about the long wait for this chapter! I had writer's block again :'( and I couldn't find any good music to listen to while writting... plus the new Harry Potter movie had my muse concentrating on other things but hopefully I'm back now unless they decided to take a vacation. I'm not entirely happy about the beginning and middle of this chapter but the ending I think you'll enjoy :D hopefully you can all expect quicker updates since I'm on winter holidays :D yey for sleeping in! Sorry about any mistakes :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters. _

**Enjoy :D :D :D :D :D**

Becker couldn't help but laugh as he lounged across the couch in the hotel room. Jess sat on the carpet coughing. She glared at him. "It's not funny Becker! I could have died!"

"Oh no, we can't have _that_ happening." he replied with a grin. "It would be tragic to be the one explaining how Miss Jessica Parker died from attempting to drink a glass of water upside down."

She tossed some popcorn at him in anger but he managed to catch some in his mouth, his grin only widening. Jess glared at him "I hate you."

"You know you love me Jess." he replied, his smile only growing wider. His eyes darted back to the tv, missing the deep crimson Jess' cheeks had turned.

"Whatever floats your boat _Hilary_." she couldn't help the small chuckle that rose in her chest. She kept her eyes trained on the tv, determined not to gaze into Becker's mesmerising hazel eyes that she knew were focused on her.

Becker continued to stare at her with wide eyes, noticing the curvature of her lips as they grew into a grin. _How the hell does she know my first name? No one in the ARC except _Lester_ knows my first name!_

"The files say quite a lot, even without reading the _person bits_" She was tempted to turn her head towards him to see his expression but she refused. Instead she leaned against the couch and stretched her legs out in front of her, nibbling on the popcorn in the bowl on her lap.

"You've know by first name... this _whole_ time? And you _didn't_ tell Connor?"

Jess glanced at Becker then with a frown. "Why would I tell him?"

Becker gawked at her. "You do live in the same flat as him right? He'd never leave me alone if he knew!"

She grinned suddenly. "I told him a few weeks ago Becker."

His eye's narrowed, searching Jess' face for any signs of the truth. Connor would have said something if he knew. There was just no way the geek would let that little fact slide.

Jess clutched her stomach as she laughed. "Your face...is _hilarious!_"

"You didn't tell him." Becker sighed in relief, his eyes still narrowed as he watched Jess spill the popcorn onto the floor as she rolled over in a fit of giggles. _She's so adorable when she laughs _Becker thought suddenly.

Jess forced herself to breath, adjusting her position so she was kneeling on the carpet. A few small giggles escaped her lips as she looked back at Becker. "I've been saving it until the perfect moment..."

Becker's eyebrow raised. "And that would be?"

"Basically anytime I need you to do something you don't want to do. Blackmail is a brilliant way of getting things done."

He shook his head, smiling as Jess begun to clean up the mess she'd made. She had no idea that he was prepared to do _anything_ for her. He had already risked his life to save hers and gone out of his way to buy her chocolate after missions. He would offer himself to a pack of hungry predators if it meant making her happy. _There's no way I'll be admitting that anytime soon though._

He watched her wander over to the small kitchenette with the popcorn in her hands. His eyes trailed down from her reddish-brown hair that fell loosely down her back, to her wrap-around swaying around her hips as she walked. "Like anything you see?" Jess asked casually, her back still to him.

Becker's eyes quickly darted away, heat rushing up the back of his neck. He had been caught checking her out. "What did you say?" he replied in a casual tone, trying to play it off.

Jess looked over her shoulder and pointed to the open minibar beside her, the rows of drinks clearly on display. "Like anything you see in here?" Becker looked over at her with a sigh of relief. She was only asking him if he wanted a drink.

"You pick something." he replied and turned his attention back to the tv while Jess scanned the various alcohols, sneaking peaks over at Becker as he watched the tv. _Why does he have to be so adorable? _She thought with a frown. She picked up two beers and wandered back over to the couch, sitting down next to him with her feet curled up underneath her.

The silence was surprisingly comfortable around them as they both watched the movie playing. _If the world ended today, I'd be happy _Jess thought with a small smile.

They were both quiet for what seemed like hours. Jess glanced at Becker, her voice low and cautious as she spoke. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "You can ask me anything. As long as it's not where I think Connor's socks are going to be found next."

She gave him a small smile before looking down at the bottle in her hands. A small frown begun to crease her forehead making Becker worry. "What was the old ARC really like? With Cutter and... Sarah."

"Is there a certain reason for wanting to know Jess?" she shook her head, looking at the tv to avoid his questioning gaze. He sighed, looking at the tv as well. "It was _different_."

He was quiet for a moment and Jess thought that was all he was going to say. She looked at him expecting an explaination.

His eyes narrowed in thought. "We laughed more..."

Jess grinned suddenly. "You mean you actually _smiled_ at things? Waow, the Invinsible Captain _does_ have a heart!"

Becker caught Jess' gaze in his and grinned himself. "Did you just call me invinsible?"

"I might... there's a possiblity... I could have..." she looked away to the tv again, a deep crimson making her cheeks glow. "I'm just going to shut up now." she mumbled into her knees as she hugged them to her chest.

"You're cute when you blush." Becker said quietly.

"_What_?" Jess looked at him with wide eyes, her heart suddenly pounding hard against her chest. _Did he just... he couldn't have just said... I'm definitely dreaming this up!_

Jess was pulled out of her little daydream with the loud ringing of Becker's cellphone. They both begun searching the room for it but Jess laughed as she reach for the small device on the small bench top before he could. "Becker's phone, Jess speaking." she grinned victoriously.

_Jess! Thankgod! Is Becker with you?_

Jess frowned when she heard Matt's worried voice on the other side of the line. _Please don't tell me someone's hurt... _

"Who is it?" Becker whispered quietly, his voice barely audible as he came and stood beside her. He was slipping into 'On Duty' mode, his expression growing serious.

Jess frowned. "Yeah he's right next to me. Matt what's wrong?"

_We have a creature incursion by the south beach. It's possible there may be an anomoly around here somewhere. Did you bring the portable ADD? _Matt asked calmly.

Jess' frown deepened while Becker held his hand out for the phone. "Um yeah. I'll put you onto Becker while I go find it." She passed the phone over and sighed "It's Matt. He says there's been a creature incursion down by the South Beach."

"Just what this vacation needed..." Becker sighed. He quickly put the phone to his ear. "What creature is it?"

On the other side of the line he could hear Matt sigh as well. "We found a young Therocephalian. Emily thinks it may have been injured somehow."

_Not one of those again!_ Becker growled mentally. "Have you called Connor or Abby?"

"Connor never picked up. And I'm guessing Abby's still with him at that bonfire." Matt replied.

"Okay. We'll be there soon." Becker hung up and looked over at Jess who was rummaging through her suitcase with a determined look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Flats. Top. New shorts. _Portable ADD_!" she announced happily, holding up the small touchpad device.

"You brought the _ADD _with you on vacation?" Becker asked incredulously.

She rolled her eyes as she slipped on her new pink blue and white shorts under her wrap-around "Don't tell me you haven't packed a couple of EMDs in your suitcase or your black uniform!"

Becker raised an eyebrow at her as he opened up his suitcase and brought out two small EMDs. "You know me so well Jess Parker."

"It's kinda scary." She laughed as she looked down at the screen in her hands. Sure enough there was a small glowing symbol on the map where the anomoly must be. "Good thing I slipped those trackers into Emily and Abby's bags..." Jess looked up at Becker but gasped and quickly turned away when he begun lifting his shirt up over his head. "A little warning would be helpful."

"You've seen me shirtless before Jess..." Becker laughed as he slipped on his black shirt and uniform jacket. "You can turn around now."

Jess turned slowly, keeping her eyes down on the device in her hand. "Abby and Connor are still at the bonfire. Should we go get them before we head to the anomoly site?"

Becker froze suddenly, his chest tightening at the thought of Jess being anywhere near the anomoly site. "We? Jess, you're not coming. You're not trained for the field."

She rolled her eyes. "I've faced future predators Becker. You don't get more trained than _that_!"

Becker shook his head. "We're not having this argument Jess. You're staying here."

"I know how to shoot an EMD Becker! I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself out there!" She was nearly yelling. "I'm not some _kid_!"

Becker's expression softened into what Jess thought looked a lot like worry. "I don't want to see you get hurt again Jess!" Becker whispered quietly. "_I don't want to lose you_!"

**I shall end the chapter there so you can all wonder what Jess' reaction will be :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's part 10! I'll probably upload a couple more tomorrow since it's 1:15AM and I'm tired :D :D Oh and the Conby bit at the beginning is just me making up for what *mostly* everyone thought Abby whispered to Connor in the finale. You are all welcome for that :D Tried getting everyone in this chapter just 'cause I wanted to delay the Jecker bit which surprising had a completely different twist to it that I edited out since it defeated the whole purpose of 'Jecker growth' in this story and... I'm rambling again. **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters _

**Enjoy :D :D :D :D :D**

"Just one drink Abbs? _One?_" Connor fluttered his puppy dogs eyes at Abby, trying to convince her to take the bottle in his hand. They were at a party after all. She usually had at least one or two drinks whenever they were out at pubs or parties. "Come on, just one."

"No thanks Connor, I'm not thirsty."

Connor dangled the beer bottle in front of her face, attempting to hypnotise her. "You know you want it..."

She rolled her eyes, snatching the bottle from his hands which received a very large grin from the husband-to-be.

"You're an ass." she mumbled as she stared at the unopened bottle, glad that the loud music had drowned out her voice. She wanted to drink the beer, very badly in fact. But she _couldn't_.

When she thought Connor wasn't looking she slipped the beer bottle back into the cooler and and got out a bottle of soda that she could pass as being the same bottle Connor had given her.

How was she suppose to break the news to him that their lives were about to get _a lot_ more difficult? The only ones that knew were Emily and Jess and she swore them to secrecy. She wanted to be the one to break the news to Connor.

But how? When?

Connor glanced over his shoulder at her, casually dancing on the spot to the upbeat music as the bonfire burned behind him. He gestured for her to join him but she smiled and shook her head. His eyes narrowed and he turned and took the drink from her hands and pulled her to her feet. "You're too quiet Abbs. Dance with me!" he begged, staring at her with the irresistible puppy dog eyes again.

"That's unfair Connor. You know I can't resist that look!"

He fluttered his eyelashes a couple of times and laughed. "Come on, I know you want to Abbs..."

She rolled her eyes, a grin appearing on her lips as she danced along to the music with him. He brought her close to his chest suddenly and gently kissed her neck. "I love you Abby." he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I love you too Conn." she paused, closing her eyes and letting the music drown everything out. She was sure if they were back at the ARC with the music this loud, they would never hear the Detector going off. She sighed. "Connor. We need to talk."

Connor froze up, his mind coming to the conclusion it always did when she needed to 'talk' to him. _Oh god she's going to break up with me! This is it! My life is over!_

Abby took Connor's hand in hers and led him away from the party until they were in an area where the music was just a quiet hum in the background. She couldn't help but notice the overly worried expression on his face when they had finally stopped moving.

"Abby, if I've done something I shouldn't have... then I apologise for whatever that is or was." he said quickly. "You have every right to growl at me for-"

"Connor." She grinned. "Shut up."

"Shutting up." He nodded, clamping his lips together and making the action of ziping them up and throwing away the key.

Abby's grin slowly disappeared. "Connor I'm...we're... the thing is..." she paused, unable to find the words to continue.

He frowned. "I don't think I've ever seen you stumble over your words like this before."

She rolled her eyes "Well it's 'cause I've never had to break this to someone before!"

Connor's face turned serious. "You're not dying, are you?"

Abby laughed. "No! Definitely not! Why would you assume I'm dying?"

He shrugged. "It was either that or that you were breaking up with me. Now I'm just confused since it's neither."

Abby smiled. "Connor. I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened, a wide grin bringing out the dimples Abby loved so much. "Really?" he whispered in a childish tone.

Abby nodded happily, her happiness mirroring his. "Yeah."

Connor was hesitant when he kissed her, his grin never faded however. Somehow she seemed so delicate now, like she could break under a simple touch. He laughed lightly in her hair as he hugged her. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Abby laughed as she watched Connor begin to glow in her arms.

o.O~O.o

"I've found the anomoly!" Matt called from somewhere to the east of Emily's position.

She frowned, sitting back against her heels as she tried to calm the injured creature in front of her. Even though the creature would probably want to kill her if it was in an alright condition, just the sight of the poor thing with a gash down it's side made anger burn in Emily's chest.

"Shouldn't the others be here by now?" She called back to Matt as she gently applied pressure to the creature's wound. "We need Abby to take a look at this!"

"I'll try her cell now. Maybe she'll pick up." Matt replied.

The creature made a few noises that made Emily's heart drop in her chest. "Shh, it's okay. You're alright, you're alright." she tried to soothe it, calmly stroking it's neck. She could feel it's ragged pulse beneath her hands as it struggled to stay alive.

"Connor and Abby are on their way now!" Matt called suddenly.

Emily sighed. "It's okay little guy...help's coming."

o.O~O.o

Becker looked down at the EMD in his hand and begun checking it to make sure it was still alright for use. Jess just stood frozen on the opposite side of the bed with wide eyes and a heart that was definitely going to jump out of her chest any minute now. _He just... He didn't mean... why does he have to go blurting out that sort of stuff _now_?_ She thought.

Becker placed his comm in his ear and gestured for Jess to do the same. "You are to stay in this room until the others and I come back and that's a _direct order_ Jess. Don't think I'm not prepared to handcuff you to the minifridge to prevent you from following me."

Jess' eyes narrowed, a sudden spark of anger radiating through her. "_I hate you_" she growled with as much venom in her words as she could muster.

Becker froze, his eyes piercing hers. "Don't say that."

"It's true! I _hate_ you!" she hissed in reply.

Becker shook his head. "You don't mean that!"

"Okay, I don't!" Jess sighed in defeat. Her anger evaporating as quickly as it had appeared. "But if you don't let me come with you, I'll tell Connor and the _whole team_ that your first name is Hilary." She grinned.

Becker's eyes narrowed, a small half-smile playing across his lips. "You just _had_ to pull that out on me, didn't you?"

"I told you I was saving it for the perfect moment..." Becker rolled his eyes as he passed her his second EMD. Her grin widened. "I'm guessing this means I'm coming with?"

"There's just no winning with you is there?" he sighed.

"_I always win_." Jess laughed as she watched him close his suitcase and turn off the tv. "I could probably convince Lester into letting you have a tank but then again... why would I do that? You're the one being blackmailed here."

Becker rolled his eyes, gesturing towards the door. "Go on! Lead the way then."

Jess raised her chin and proudly walked out of the hotel room with Becker tailing close behind her.

**I apologise for the short Jecker bit... my muse has fallen asleep before me :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. The ending gets a tad bit random but eh these are kinda just fillers until I decided on what I really want to happen the the team :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters _**:D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D :D**

"It's this way Connor... If you carry on going that way you'll end up back where we started!" Matt heard Abby's voice echo through the trees that surround him and the anomoly. "No Connor! Get your ass back over here!"

"I swear I saw something move over- ow! Abby that's my- ow!" Matt smiled to himself as the short blonde came into view dragging Connor by the ear, a look of pain crossing the guys face as she let go. "That hurt..."

"Should've listened." Abby replied flatly, smiling at Matt. "Sorry we're late."

Matt shrugged. "At least you got here before the other two."

"Becker 'n' Jess aren't here yet?" Abby smirked.

"Matt! Fancy seeing you here in the middle of nowhere..." Connor's eyes fell upon the anomoly and all traces of fun drained out of him. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! We have to work on our vacation? Seriously?"

"Sorry mate." Matt sighed. "Abby, Emily is just through there with the injured therocephalian. I think it may have come through the anomoly looking for some sort of help. Connor, you wouldn't have the dating calculator on you by any chance, would you?"

"I've got that sorted Matt." Becker said suddenly, appearing a few minutes later with a locking device in one hand and a giggling Jess over his shoulder.

"Okay! Okay Becker, you've made your point. You can put me down now!"

Matt's eyebrow raised and Connor smirked at Becker as he put Jess down on her feet. She looked at the other two and blushed, quickly scurrying away to help Abby and Emily with the creature.

"Something you want to tell us mate?" Connor grinned.

Becker frowned as he set up the locking device and passed Matt the dating calculator. "What the hell are you talking about Temple?" he asked, watching the device shoot a charge at the anomoly, locking it.

Connor nudged Matt. "There's something he aint telling us..."

Matt gave Connor a questioning look then returned to working the calculator. "You might want to stop while you're ahead Conn." he said quietly.

Connor wasn't listening to him however, too absorbed in wanting to know what had happened between Action man and the Field Co-ordinator for her to end up over his shoulder _giggling_. "So Becker... you and Jess eh?"

"What?" Becker glared at him as he rose to his feet. "Seriously Temple what the hell are you going on about?"

Connor sighed dramatically. "Why was a certain_ Field Co-ordinator_ slung over your shoulder just then?"

Becker rolled his eyes. "You need to know this, _why_?"

Connor crossed his arms and waited for the answer he wanted, tapping his foot impatiently when Becker turned his back to him. "Did you two... you know, _kiss_ yet?"

Becker's head whipped around quickly, making Connor take a few blind steps backwards under his glare. Suddenly with a slight scream, Connor found himself laying on the forest floor with a few leaves poking him in the face.

Matt laughed and Becker grinned.

"What happened?" Abby asked worriedly as she appeared with Jess and Emily in toe. Abby glanced down at her fiancée and sighed. "Connor, what did you do_ this _time?" she growled, hold her hand out to help him get back up.

"Just having a friendly conversation with Action Man..."

"If you call me that again, I'll shoot you." Becker threatened quickly.

"Oh ,you want me to tell them what exactly it was we were talking about, do ya _Action Man_?" Connor's grin vanished when Becker raise his EMD at him.

"Does this usually happen when you guys turn your comms off?" Jess whispered to Emily and Abby as Matt tried to calm the other two down.

"Sometimes." Emily chuckled.

"Quite a bit actually. Usually Connor ends up getting hurt somehow, then they kiss 'n' make up. Matt's been known to get in a few good shots at Connor. Served him right though." Abby whispered. Jess laughed a little too loudly and caught Becker's attention.

"Stop pointing that at me!" Connor exclaimed.

Becker's attention returned to the geek, glaring as he held aimed the gun at his forehead.

"Okay guys, lets concentrate on getting the creature back onto the other side of the anomoly _before_ we kill each other, yeah?" Matt said calmly, pushing Becker's EMD away from Connor's general direction.

Matt turned to the girls with a satisfied grin. "With that sorted, Abby what's going on with the creature?"

"There's not much I can do out here. We need to get it to a vet or somewhere with the right equipment."

"I'm sure there's a lab were they prepared the food and stuff for the aquatic animals back at the resort. I'll call in and tell them we need the space." Becker watched over Jess' shoulder in awe as her fingers flew across the touchpad in her hand.

Connor nudged Abby and smirked at him. "Action Man's gone all_ lovey dovey_." he whispered.

Abby laughed. "Connor shut up."

"Okay, I've requested they open up a private area for a rare endangered reptile. There's only one person working in the area tonight so it should be easy to keep this low key." Jess added, oblivious to the other's smirks.

"Okay, Connor and I will carry the Therocephalian to the lab with Abby and Emily covering us. Jess and Becker, you two stay here and keep an eye on the anomoly."

Becker frowned. "Matt I don't think that's the best idea. Jess has hardly any exprerience in the field."

The field co-ordinator rolled her eyes. "Not this again..."

"Yes, this again!" Becker looked at her sternly.

Matt sighed. "Okay, after we get the creature out of here, Emily and I will come back. You two think you can survive twenty minutes or so?"

"Yes we'll be fine!" Jess replied before Becker could get a word in. "Take the creature before I decided to give you all a heart attack by jumping off a cliff."

Emily frowned in confusion as Connor, Abby and Matt went to get the creature. "Jess, why would you jump off a cliff?"

She shrugged "Seems like the only way to make you guys understand that I _am_ capable of looking after myself."

Emily's eyes flickered over to Becker who had sat himself down next to the locking device with his back to them. She smiled at Jess "Well you don't need to convince me. I think anyone who can survive a pack of future predators is certainly capable of looking after themselves."

Jess returned her smile. "Thanks Emily."

"Anytime."

"Seriously Connor... you have to at _least_ keep it teeth away from my arm!" Matt exclaimed as the other three came into view again.

Abby rolled her eyes "You know I could help..."

"No!" Connor replied quickly. "I just... I mean... I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's sweet Conn, really but you guys look like you need-"

Before Abby could finish her sentence Emily moved into place and lifted the creatures head up and grinned. "Are we going to go now?"

"Yeah. Jess where abouts do we go?" Abby asked, carrying Connor's and Matt's EMDs across her back and her own in her hand.

Jess looked down at the screen and slid her fingers across it a couple of times. "There should be someone waiting for you by the entrance to the Dolphin Arena. Basically just follow the path you took here and follow the dolphin signs. Have you got your comms with you?"

Abby tapped her ear with a grin. "Always do Jess, unlike some people." She frowned at Connor before turning and making her way through the forest, the other three following close behind her with the creature.

Jess turned around and saw Becker looking up at her. "Would you really jump off a cliff just to prove a point?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him watching the glow of the anomoly in front of them. "If I was being chased by something, yeah I think I probably would jump but to prove a point... that depends."

Becker raised an eyebrow "On..."

"Whoever I want to get the one-up on." She grinned.

"Let's hope we never get put in that situation." his voice was barely audible but Jess managed to catch it.

She looked at him with a small frown, watching the reflection of the anomoly glow in his eyes. Suddenly the realisation that they were in a forest _alone_ hit her, making her heart speed up in her chest.

She looked down at the touchpad on her lap and bit her lip. _Just keep breathing Jess. Breathe in... breathe out... breathe in... breathe out... breathe in-_

"Do you _really_ think I'm invinsible?" Becker asked suddenly.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT like this chapter. Not because what's in it (definitely not that) but because my muse is being a pain and I literally had to force myself to write it while having a second wave of writer's block so if it starts getting weird at some points, I apologise :D To be honest I originally had certain character's appearing and certain character's being 'kidnapped' but then my muse decided they wanted to change it hence the writer's block... (Did I seriously just use the word hence?) Anyway: **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_** :D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

Abby smiled happily to herself when the four of them were greeted by a young lady who seemed both nervous and excited when she saw them carrying the large 'rare and endangered reptile' towards her. She was glad it was a lady that was going to help them because she was sure if it had been any of the male workers she'd seen walking around, she definitely wouldn't have been able to concentrate.

She sighed as she held out her hand towards the lady, quickly noting how her eyes darted down to the EMD in her hand. "I'm Abby Maitland and this is Connor Temple, Matt Anderson and Emily Merchant." she said calmly, praying that the lady was the sort of person that they could trust to keep this all between themselves.

It only took her a split second before she snapped out of her nervous phase and shook Abby's waiting hand. "Doctor Amelia Mystery. But you can call me Amy"

Connor grinned. "Mystery? As in 'We have a mystery to solve Scoobs' mystery?"

"Please excuse him. He has a mouth but we're still training him on how to use it." Abby added with a small smile.

"Connor..." Matt's voice was slightly strained from the increasing weight of the therocephalian. He frowned. "Connor, _concentrate_ mate. This thing's heavy!"

"Oh right, sorry." Connor lifted up more of the creature and Matt sighed as the weight was lifted off his arms.

"Ah right, follow me and I'll show you were the equipment is."

Abby filled Amy in on how this was top secret government work and that if she spoke of it to anyone then they'd have her put in prison before she could says 'dinosaur'.

Thankfully, much to Abby's relief, she wasn't one to go against government laws and agreed that whatever happened in the lab, stayed in the lab.

"Seriously... she has one of the _best_ surnames ever!" Connor grinned as he stood next to Matt and Emily outside the lab while the two experts worked their magic inside. "Mystery... God, I'd love to have that last name."

"This coming from Le Connor _Temple_." Matt rolled his eyes. "Didn't you say something about your professor mistaking you for a place in archeology?"

Connor grimaced. "Touchy memory Matt. Rather not remember it."

"Well we better get back to the others then. Becker might have a heart attack if we're away too long." Matt sighed as he gently wrapped his arm around Emily's waist.

"I doubt he even realised we left." Connor smirked.

"Willing to bet on it?" Matt grinned.

Connor laughed. "Matt, you just _read my mind_! What about you Emily? What state do you think Becker and Jess'll be in?"

Emily's eyes narrowed as she glanced up at the dark clouds that were beginning to form around the area, covering up the glowing stars. She grinned when she looked back at the boys. "Twenty says it rains and we find them huddling under a tree together."

Connor eyes widened. "Are you serious? I'm definitely dealing against the odds of that happening!"

Matt watched Emily suspiciously, taking note of a certain glint in her eyes that gave her away. He grinned. "I'm sticking with Emily on that one."

"More money for me. Go on, get going!" Connor shooed them off. "Give me a full update when you're there."

"He better get ready to pay up." Emily whispered when they were well out of earshot. "I'm thinking it'll start raining before we even reach the forest..."

o.O~O.o

Jess could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and out of the corner of her eye she could see Becker begin to grin beside her. She kept her eyes on the touchpad on her lap, biting her lip harder to stop herself from saying something she'd regret.

Becker laughed. "You don't have to answer that question. I just wanted to see you blush."

He needed to stop talking. Jess was sure she'd begin to draw blood if she kept biting down on her lip the way she was. We was just so _close_ and they were _alone_.

She glanced over her shoulder "I don't think the others will be back in twenty minutes. Connor probably made them drop the creature."

Becker followed her line of sight and frowned. "I'm guessing the same thing." he replied between a yawn.

He turned back to the anomaly and sighed. Jess snuck a quick look at him and saw him leaning his head against his knees with his eyes closed. Jess laughed and his eyes flew open, the question burning behind his tired eyes. She grinned. "Weren't you ever taught '_No sleeping on the job_'?"

"Very funny. I'm only resting my eyes." he mumbled.

Becker closed his eyes again but they flew open a second time when Jess nudged him. "If you start snoring, you can not hold me responsible for my actions."

His eyebrow raised in curiousity, making Jess' heart begin to burn inside her chest at the realisation of what she'd just said. She gulped. "I mean, like, if you start snoring and I hit you or if... if you somehow end up with whiskers drawn on your face or-"

Becker leaned his head against his knees and watched as Jess kept digging herself a deeper hole and getting more flustered as the minutes ticked by. He didn't even mind when she finally went off topic, randomly talking about where she wanted to go in the Bahamas before Lester decided to pull them back to London.

Neither of them were sure which one fell asleep first but all of a suddenly they were both startled awake by cold droplets of water raining down on them. Jess laughed when she glanced up at the sky. "Of course it rains..."

They both scurried away from the small tree they had been sitting under and moved to one that had a large canopy of leaves. "These trees are stupid!" Becker growled. "That can't even keep us dry!"

Jess was still laughing, hugging herself to try stay warm as droplets still fell down her back. "Did you... just call a tree... stupid?" Somehow in a matter of seconds, she had managed to get completely drenched and was now shivering from a slight temperature drop. "It's...cold? Why is it _cold_? We're in... we're in the... Bahamas!"

Becker laughed, quickly taking off his black jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Hurricane season..." he muttered underneath his breath as he pulled Jess towards his chest, gently rubbing her back to try help warm her up, or that's what he kept telling himself.

"Seriously Emily, have you concidered being the Weather Forcast Lady?" Matt laughed as they came into view. He grinned when he saw Becker with his arms wrapped tightly around Jess. "I'll give you your twenty when we're back at the hotel." he whispered to Emily when she came into view.

If it had been Connor and Abby appearing, Becker would've jump away from Jess and tried to play if off but since it was neither he made no sign of moving from his current position whatsoever. And neither did Jess. She only took in the excuse to press her cheek against his warm chest and listened to his heart beating rather fast in his chest.

"So I'm guessing nothing bad happened while we were away?" Emily asked innocently. Matt turned towards the flickering anomoly, trying his best to hide the smirk of his face.

Becker glared at him when he heard him suppressing the urge to laugh. "Besides a freak rainstorm, we're all good Emily." he rested his chin on Jess' head, suppressing his own urge to kiss her. He really didn't want to let her go.

"I guess the little guy is going to have to be air-lifted back to the ARC's menagerie." Matt sighed as the anomaly shone brightly before flickering out of existance.

"I suggest we all go back to the hotel..." Jess replied, her voice muffled slightly by Becker's chest.

Matt and Emily smiled to each others as they packed up the equipment. "Best idea I've heard all day. Beats sitting around in the rain."

"_I don't want to move..._" Jess mumbled when Becker shifted slightly, just noticing how her arms hand managed to snake around his waist. He smiled when he realised she had managed to doze off while still standing upright in his arms.

Both Matt and Emily grinned as Becker scooped her up off the ground effortlessly before glaring at the other two. "None of this reaches Connor or Abby, got it?"

"None of_ what_?" Matt grinned. He was definitely going to tell the others.

**Dr Mystery is the actual name of a Chemistry teacher at my school :D :D :D :D The Doctor's first name I just 'borrowed' from Doctor Who :D I felt like having a geek moment :D :D :D :D :D And just a little extra note... reviews MIGHT make me update faster :P *Hint hint***


	13. Chapter 13

**My Jecker muse is waiting for a more appropriate time to spring back to life (meaning it's being lazy) but this chapter had got plenty of Conby and Memily in it :D I like the Conby part the most though :D :D :D :D :D :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters _**:D**

**Enjoy :D **

Connor stood watch just inside the entrance to the lab where Abby and Amy were working away trying to save the young therocephalian. He shook his head with a wide grin on his face as he watched the rain begin to fall just as Emily and Matt disappeared down the forest's walking track.

"That little con artist."

"What d'you say Connor?" Abby called at the sound of his amused voice.

He glanced over his shoulder at her with narrowed eyes and a grin that refused to leave. "Emily's such a con artist!"

Abby wiped the back of her arm across her forehead, wiping away small beads of sweat that had formed and smiled down at the unconscious creature. "How much you lose this time?"

"You guys bet on your friends?" Amy asked incrediously, looking back and forth between the pair.

Connor laughed. "Only two of them. We've had a long term bet going on about when they'll finally see sense and actually get together."

The three of them were quiet for a moment before Amy spoke up. "I'm guessing you lost that one too then?"

Abby laughed. "I like her. We could do with someone like you back in London. You'd fit in perfectly with the rest of us!"

"I'll consider it."

Connor sighed. "Now I have to try find twenty pounds..."

"At least it's not the hundred you owe Lester." Abby had to work hard to stop her hands from shaking as she laughed.

Amy's eyebrow raised in curiousity. "Who's Lester and why does he owe him a hundred pounds?" she asked, gesturing towards Connor with a slight tilt of her head.

Abby grinned. "Lester's our boss. What were the words Matt uses to describe him...?" she paused in thought. "Light on civilities, heavy on sarcasm pretty much sums him up. He doesn't usually place bets but he's been known to place a couple every now and again."

"Sound's better than my boss. I haven't even _met_ him, and I've been here for five years." Amy sighed while she checked the creatures oxygen levels.

Connor's eyes narrowed when he saw someone walking backwards out of the forest where the anomaly was. He thought he'd seen something lurking around the area when he'd arrived there with Abby but she'd pulled him away before he had a chance to investigate it.

"Amy... you said you've been here for five year, right? So you'll know most of the other workers, yeah?" Connor called over his shoulder, his eyes never straying for the man that was now quickly retreating from the area with an expression on his face that Connor never liked to see.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Do you know who that is?" Amy appeared beside him suddenly and followed where he was pointing.

She frowned. "That's Andy Smith. He works at the poolside bar by the Cove. Why?"

"Abby didn't you say someone called Andy invited Jess 'n' the rest of us to that bonfire?"

"Yeah." Abby called back in a slightly distracted tone.

Connor frowned. "I think he followed us from the bonfire..."

There was a sudden crash from in the lab and Connor rushed to see what had happened only to find Abby firing the EMD at the therocephalian, stunning it back into unconsciousness.

"What happened?"

"You killed it!" Amy gasped.

"Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon. Basically another name for a tazer. The creatures only unconscious." Abby replied calmly as she returned to stitching up it's wound.

"A tazer? So those... _things_ aren't _actual_ guns?"

"Oh don't worry they're wonderful really. Matt brought down a T-Rex with one of them. Pretty sexy stuff these are." Connor grinned as he stroked the EMD in his hand.

Amy's eyes widened to twice their size "Did you just say it brought down a..._ T-rex_?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Connor make yourself useful and go keep watch again. And tell Matt the creature should be ready to go through the anomaly soon."

He nodded and wandered back over to the door grinning from ear to ear as he spotted two people coming out of the forest. "Abby how much are you willing to bet that Becker will make his move in the next twenty four hours?"

Amy laughed quietly to herself when she heard Abby sigh dramatically beside her. "How much?"

"Four hundred."

Her eyes widened. "Connor that's insane!"

"Okay, okay. Two hundred." his grin never faltered.

"No deal Connor! You still owe me two hundred for that lamp you broke last week!"

He quickly looked over his shoulder "I thought I made up for that using a... different method of payment." Amy couldn't help but notice the cheeky look he gave Abby before looking back outside. "Oh and Matt just told me the anomaly closed a few minutes ago. They're all heading back to the hotel."

Abby sighed, gently stroking the creatures neck. "I guess Jess is going to have to call Lester and get him to bring down a private jet."

"Why does Jess have to call him?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "You know Jess is the only one that can really convince Lester to do anything against his will Conn. She could probably get him to agree to getting his toenails painted a bright green if she tried."

"Fair enough. So we're staying here for the night then?" Connor's yawn was right on cue as he wandered back into the lab. "Is there somewhere secure we could put this little guy until morning?"

Amy smiled. "Just through here..."

o.O~O.o

Becker could feel a set of eyes on him and he carried a sleeping Jess out of the forest and towards the hotel. Thankfully it had stopped raining by that time which just left the warm air to slowly dry them both off.

Emily and Matt had to return the horses so they had ended up going the opposite way, leaving Becker alone with Jess _again_.

"_You make a very good pillow..._" Jess mumbled in her sleep as Becker got into the elevator, ignoring the look on the night receptionists face when she saw him carrying her into the hotel. "_Very warm..._"

Becker couldn't help the small smile that snuck onto his face. Before his mind had time to process what he was doing, he placed a feather light kiss on her forehead just as the doors opened on their floor.

o.O~O.o

Emily quickly finished placing the EMDs back in her bag and mounted her horse effortlessly, laughing at Matt who was attempting his third try at jumping up. The second time he tried his foot had slipped out of the stirrup and he had ended up landing on his backside much to Emily's amusement. Matt's horse just would not stand still.

"Would you like some help?" she grinned.

"I'm fine, I've got it sorted..." Matt jumped up and swung his leg over, giving her a victorious grin before the horse moved unexpectantly, making him topple over on the other side with a quiet thud against the sand while the horse made a noise that sounded a lot like laughter. "Stupid horse."

Emily laughed herself as she slid off her horse and helped him up to his feet before turning to Matt's horse and attempting to talk some sense into it. "Now you listen here..." said said in a calm gentle voice. "This young gentleman would like to get on you. Are you able to to stay still for a few minutes while he does that? Please?"

Matt's eyebrow raised. "Oh you speak horse now, do you?"

Emily grinned when the horse bobbed it's head. "I believe he just said yes. Try getting on him again."

Matt cautiously put his foot in the stirrup and lifted himself up while Emily stroked the horses neck, her grin never leaving her face. She gently kissed the horses muzzle and patted Matt's leg as she made her way over to her horse. "Good boy."

"Me or the horse?"

"You'll never know." she tapped the back of Matt's horse and suddenly it begun galloping down the beach. She laughed at the slight squeak he made as he gripped onto the saddle for dear life.

"_Emily!_ _How do you make it stop_?"

She mounted her horse and and casually trotted after Matt, stroking her horses neck while she watched him bobbing up and down on the horses back. "Wonderful creatures, horses are." she whispered before galloping to rescue her beloved 'gentleman'.

**Hehe. The bit about Jess, Lester and the green nail polish comes from me and my homestay actually managing to convince my dad into letting us paint his toenails a few days ago... have not laughed that much in YEARS. Oh and I may be keeping Amy in as main OC but I'm not sure yet :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've come to the conclusion that Dr Mystery is going to be a minor main OC but she'll prob not have that many parts in this story besides from being the go to person since she works at the resort but grrr I already have the ending to this story sorted out and a possible sequel but my mind is just refusing to stop playing around with what happens in the middle! Couldn't resist the Jecker bit :D Becker just seems to do everything when Jess isn't awake :D :D :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and the OCs _**:D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

Matt limped down the hall beside a very amused Emily, carrying the anomaly locking device securely in his hand and his arm slung over Emily's shoulder so she could support some of his weight.

"What a way to spend our vacation... stuck poolside with an injured leg. I told you they gave me a stupid horse." He grumbled as they got out of the elevator and made their way back to their room.

Emily grinned. "Not my fault your horse kicked you. You should've given it a carrot."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Emily laughed quietly as she slipped their roomkey into the slot and opened the door, quickly helping Matt over to the bed and sitting him down. "Well at least the lady was kind enough to clean it up and put a bandage around it. It's like you guys all have signs above your heads saying 'Take your best shot!'. Don't move okay? I'm just going to take these back to Becker."

"Take their spare room key."

Emily frowned. "Why?"

Matt just grinned in reply. "They might not be _in there._"

She rolled her eyes but grabbed the spare roomkey as she left the room. Funny enough it was Jess' idea having each pair have a key to the others rooms incase they needed something the other had.

Emily quietly knocked on the door and waited. She could hear movement going on in the room but it didn't sound like they were makign their way to the door so she quietly knocked again and patiently waited.

The door finally opened, revealing Becker in a tight gray singlet and navy blue trackpants. His hair was messy and wet and he still seemed wide awake considering it was edging close to midnight.

Emily held out the containment box and smiled. "Thought you might like this back. The Head Of Security should really be the one looking after it."

"Thanks Emily." Becker took the box and walked back into the room, setting it down under the desk. Emily followed him inside, quickly peering around the corner and noticing Jess sleeping soundly under the covers with a small smile on her face. "Those ours?"

Emily's eyes darted back to Becker as he gestured towards the EMDs slung over her shoulder. "Oh right, yeah. These too." she slid them off her shoulder and quickly passed them back before grinning widely and turning towards the door.

"Emily, did Matt send you to come see what's going on in here?" Becker asked quietly as he followed her towards the door.

She looked back him "No, I just came to bring back your things." she replied innocently. Becker raised an eyebrow in suspicion and she grinned. "Goodnight Becker."

"Goodnight Emily." Becker eyes narrowed as she left the room and disappeared into her own. _At least Abby and Connor aren't back yet._ He frowned as he made his way back inside. _Where exactly _are_ Connor and Abby?_

Becker sat on the side of the bed, careful not to disturb Jess and picked up his earpiece, creating a link with the couple. "Abby, where abouts are you guys?" he asked quietly, watching Jess subconsciously wrapping the blankets tighter around her and sighing.

_We're still in the Lab _Abby replied almost instantly. _We need a private jet to come pick this little guy up, but until then Connor and I are going to stay and keep an eye on it._

"Have any of you called Lester yet?" Becker was tempted to brush back a stray strand of hair that had fallen over Jess' face but pulled his hand back before he could and quickly moved over to the couch.

_We were kinda hoping Jess would ask him to send down a private jet. She seems to be able to talk him into doing almost anything_ Abby replied.

Becker's eyes stayed glued on Jess, her small smile vanishing when he'd moved away from the bed. "Well she's asleep so I'll call in and see if he'll send one." Becker whispered.

_Thank you Becker. Oh and Connor says he saw you carrying her back to the hotel. Anything you want to tell us? _She laughed.

Becker rolled his eyes. "Bye Abby."

_Goodnight Becker_.

Becker turned off his comm and sighed reaching onto the table beside the couch and picking up his phone, dialing Lester.

The phone picked up after the sixth ring. "James Lester speaking." he grumbled, trying his best to keep his voice neutral.

"Sorry Sir. It's Captain Becker. Did I wake you?" Becker asked with a grin.

"Oh no no. I was just sorting my socks. _Of course_ you woke me! What sort of idiotic question is that?" He didn't bother to hide the iritation in his voice.

"Sorry Sir."

Lester sighed loudly over the line. "What did Temple break and how much is it going cost to replace?"

Becker chuckled. "Nothing actually. He's been rather good on the terms of breaking things. Only managed to snap Abby's sunglasses while we were in the plane."

"Right. What do you want then?"

Becker gulped. "We need to transport a dinosaur back to the menagerie. A young therocephalian" Becker couldn't help saying the creatures name with disgust. He couldn't help but hate the creature.

Becker could almost _hear_ the sound of Lester rolling his eyes "Trust an anomaly to put a damper on your plans. I'll send a plane and a team down to collect it. Should be there by this afternoon."

"Thank you Sir."

"Oh and Becker." Lester added quickly.

"Yes Sir?"

Lester sighed again. "Don't_ ever_ ring me at this time in the morning again or you'll be suspended for a month without pay."

Becker laughed quietly. "Will do. Goodbye Sir." he only caught a few grumbles before the line went dead.

He closed off his phone and leaned against his knees, just catching a glimpse of the moon reflecting off the ocean through the partly opened curtains. He sighed, running his hands through his hair before looking back over at Jess with a worried frown. She was tossing and turning, muttering things under her breath.

His frowned deepend when he heard her mutter his name a few times.

"_Becker... no. Help. No, don't. Becker where are you?_"

He was on his feet and sitting on the bed beside Jess in seconds, his arms wrapping around her instantly. "I'm here Jess, you're okay." he replied soothingly. Her fingers gripped onto his arm like he was the only thing pinning her to safety. "You're okay." he whispered, gently stroking her hair as he watched her smile slowly return on her face.

"_Don't leave me._"

He smiled himself, gently kissing her forehead. "I won't Jess. I promise."

o.O~O.o

"So has he kissed her yet?" Connor asked, his grin stretching from ear to ear as he watched Amy and Abby set up the fold-out beds.

"I don't know Connor! Why don't you ask him the next time you see him?" Abby replied angrily.

Connor casually jumped up onto the benchtop and started fiddling around with some of the green and yellow test tubes beside him. Amy quickly came and slapped his hands away. "If you alter those in _any _way, you'll make this whole lab blow up" she warned.

Connor's eyes widened as he pulled his hand back. "I just going... I'm not going to touch it then."

"Good boy." Amy breathed a sigh of relief as she returned to helping Abby set out the beds.

"You could at least _help _Connor, instead of sitting of the workbench twiddling your thumbs." Abby growled as she rolled out the blankets Amy handed her.

"Why would I want to do that when I have you two _lovely ladies_ doing it for me?"

"I won't touch the third bed, if you don't touch the third bed." Amy grinned.

Abby laughed in reply. "Deal."

Connor sighed as he slid off the benchtop. "_Fine_... I'll make my _own_."

"Good boy." Amy's grin widenly as she patted his head on her way back into the storage cupboard.

Connor frowned. "Do you think I'm a dog or something? Been spending a bit too much time around the animals, have we?"

"I _would_ call you one..." Amy called back "But then I'd be insulting dogs if I did!"

Abby laughed just as a set of blankets shot towards an unsuspecting Connor, hitting him right in the face. Everything seemed to happen in a sequence of events from then on.

Connor stumbled backwards, hitting his leg against one of the beds and started hopping around, banging the workbench and knocking over a test tube. It's solution poured into another test tube causing a chemical reaction which begun to overflow in the plastic tray it was sitting in, covering the small tools in a thick layer of foam.

"Thank god that's all over..." Connor breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed there was no explosion but as he looked at the others he saw looks of horror on both of there faces, he frowned. "What?"

They both pointed behind him and he turned around slowly, his eyes widening as a bucket of green slime fell down upon him.

"What... _is_ this?"

"You do _not_ want to know." Amy replied as the two girl begun pissing themselves laughing.

**These have only been filler chapters but trust me... there will be action in later chapters :D :D :D Reviews make me happy and a happy me equals more updates :D :D :D *nudge nudge wink wink***


	15. Chapter 15

**I couldn't get this chapter out of my head fast enough so VOILÀ! A quick new chapter yeeeeeey :D :D My Jecker muse finally decided to pull itself together :D Sadly there's no Memily 'cause they're sleeping (what could I possible do with them _sleeping_). There's a bit of Conby in there at the end as a result of me trying to lift the mood of this chapter :D :D :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and the OCs _**:D :D :D **

**Enjoy :D **

_Her lungs were burning in her chest, her arms flailing around her as she struggled to reach the surface. The weight just continued to drag her down, deeper into the dark waters. She glanced down at the rope tied securely around her ankle and begun to panic as she struggled to hold her breath any longer._

_ The weight crashed against the bottom and Jess frantically tried to untie the knot before her final breath ran out._

_ She looked up towards the surface and could just see someone standing on the bank of the lagoon, their eyes looking down on her. She tried to make a noise to catch the persons full attention, hoping they'd jump in and save her but they just stood there, a smile slowly forming on their face._

_ Jess' chest was beginning to tighten and before she had a chance to stop herself, she opened her mouth to gulp for air but instead of the rich oxygen that she was expecting, her lungs flooded with water._

_ She struggled unable to breathe as she mentally begged the person to save her. She only saw the smile widen as they shook their head._

_ Jess suddenly stopped struggling, her eyes frozen on the person above. She recognised him._

Andy?

_ He was the last thing she saw before her eyes drifted close and the bright white light took over, numbing her senses._

"Jess! _Jessica_ wake up!"

Jess' eyes flew open as she gasped for breath, her eyes wide as the air struggled to go down into her lungs. She clutched her chest, still partly in her dream.

"Can't... breathe." her voice came out weak and dry, her throat stinging at each word. Her breaths were shallow but they were slowly returning back to normal. They still hurt though.

"You're alright." Just the sound of his voice made her calm down but just for a moment before it begun to speed up with the fact that he was beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Drink this" he disappeared, in which the quick couple of second it took Becker to reach into the minibar and pull out a bottle of water and return, Jess had already begun to panic.

She was still finding it hard to breathe as she chugged down the water, only partly aware of the hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. Instead her attention diverted to where she was. The paintings, the tv, the partially opened curtains, the desk, their suitcases.

She was in the hotel suite.

Not drowning.

She was safe.

Not drowning.

"You're okay Jess. Try take some deep breaths. You're okay..." His voice was so perfect against her ears. Like a string of pearls tugging on her heart. Calm and soothing. He gently pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She welcomed it, glad for the extra warmth he brought.

She was still shivering though as Becker wrapped the blankets around the both of them. Her fingers curling around the soft fabric of his shirt as she tried to shake off the last remains parts of her dream.

"It was just a dream..." Becker whispered, resting his chin lightly on the top of her head. "You want to talk about it?"

Jess could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she shook her head, her fingers tightening their grip on his singlet.

"You're okay now."

"I was drowning..."

The words were barely audible but Becker just managed to catch them. He sighed, tightening his arms around her and drawing small patterns on her arm with his thumb, encouraging her to continue.

"It's was in a... lagoon, or a lake. There was this weight pulling me down and... someone standing on the surface watching me. A man." Jess racked her brain for the memory of who it was but it wasn't coming to her. She knew it was a man but the face was blurred.

Slowly, the tears begun to fall down Jess' cheeks and she hid her face against his chest, her fingers releasing his singlet and taking hold of his hand. His fingers instantly curled around her hand, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I was_ drowning_ Becker. And he just stood there _watching_..."

Becker didn't know how to reply. Instead he just tightened his arms around her and held her, his chin resting against the top of her head while he used his thumb to draw soothing shapes on the back of her hand.

o.O~O.o

Thankfully there was a bathroom with a shower thant Connor used to wash off the unidentified slime. All Amy was willing to admit was that it was disgusting and not likely to kill him.

"This is worse than that bucket of syrup Danny poured on me during April Fools Day" Connor patiently sat by the basin while Abby made an effort at cleaning the stuff out of his hair.

"Was that the year Cutter and Sarah threw feathers on you and you ended up having to go to the anomaly site looking like a chicken?" Abby laughed.

"Yeah..." Connor replied sadly. "At least that came off in the shower."

"Okay seriously Amy... what is _this_?" Abby called as she gently pulled a lump of a gum-like substance from in Connor's hair.

Amy peered around the corner and grinned. "Probably bubble gum."

Connor's face turned to horror. "Why is there _gum in my hair?_"

"Don't worry Conn. I'm pro at getting this sort of stuff out. You're safe with me." Abby grinned as she got back to work scanning his hair for more traces. "What exactly was in that concoction of yours anyway?"

Amy leaned against the doorframe and sighed. "it was meant to go on one of the up-himself actors that work in the entertainment sector of the resort. He publicly humiliated me and nearly cost me my job _twice_ so I decided a little bit of payback was in order. It's basically only a combination of bubble gum, flour, milk, water, honey, syrup and green food colouring. Perfectly edible."

"You had me worried for a minute there. I thought there was some sort of..." Connor's words trailed off as he shivered at the thought.

Abby laughed. "You thought you had green crap all over you?"

Amy gasped. "Would I ever let that happen to you Connor?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, I only just met you a couple of hours ago. I can already see your evil side though..." his eyes narrowed as he watched her.

She smiled sweetly before turning and leaving them alone in the bathroom.

Abby sighed after a few minutes of thorough grooming and dropped the brush down into the basin. "We gotta get you in the shower."

"But she could walk in... and I don't have spare clothes." Connor objected.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Amy! Can we have some towels and do you have some clothes or anything he can change into?" she called.

A few quiet minutes went by before a couple of towels were tossed into the room followed by a couple of shirts and two pairs of pants. "I'm just going to check on the dolphins! I'll be back in half an hour!"

Abby could hear the grin in Amy's voice just before the sound of the sliding door locking signalled they were alone.

"Shower. Now."

"Yes Abby."

The shower was large, designed more for animals that for humans, although it was still possible to use it.

Connor stood under the water grinning at Abby who was cleaning the basin of all the slime and gum. "Hey Abby..." he whispered.

Before she had time to react, his wet arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her under the beating water, a smile forming on her lips as she struggled. "Connor!"

"Now we're _both_ wet."

Abby laughed, flicking the water in his face. He flicked some as well until they were both weak at the knees from laughing so much.

Abby grinned as she kissed Connor's lips, catching him by surprise. He quickly begun kissing back though, sighing happily when she finally broke it. "Let's get married here. Tomorrow. Becker and Matt can be my best men and Jess and Emily can be your maids of honour."

Abby froze. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

Abby laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. Connor's arms instantly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow." she whispered against his lips.

He chuckled, pulling away and grinning. "Abby..."

"Yeah." Her eyes sparkled as the water continued to fall down on the two of them.

"_Shut up_." he replied with a grin before leaving her breathless with another kiss.

**Now to plan a wedding and find a way to destory it... did I say _destroy?_ I merely meant complicate, not even _complicate_. More like finding a way of torturing Becker and Matt with bowties :D :D :D _Anyway_... The reviews attract my muses like I'm attracted to - OOOO SHINY OBJECT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was a bit stuck on this chapter since it's just a filler so some of it is about my OC. I may have overexagerated Abby, Emily and Jess in this chapter but meh, it's only one chapter :D :D :D To be honest I actually forgot that Abby was pregnant in this story and since her wedding is coming up, most of this chapter is about her besides the OC part :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs _**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D **

Abby's cellphone had been beeping nonstop for the past hour as she and Connor watched the ARC soldiers load the creature into a secure containment unit in the rear of the plane. It was still unconscious from the blast of Abby's EMD the previous night and it didn't look like it would be waking up anytime soon but none of the soldiers were happy about going near the thing let alone being trapped in a plane with it.

Abby's phone beeped again and Connor sighed loudly. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Abby glared at him. "I already know it's Jess. She's shopping with Emily."

"And..."

She rolled her eyes. "And a little birdy let slip about our _wedding_. Now she won't shut up about dresses. Surprisingly enough, Emily is just as bad."

Connor grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, ignoring the fact that her arms were crossed in front of her. "Okay, I'm sorry about telling Matt and Emily. It was a little slip of the tongue. I had no idea Emily would literally sprint to Jess and tell her."

"I don't _do_ dresses Connor. Sure I'll wear them and skirts on certain occasions but shopping with Jess when she's on a mission is exhausting! That girl is _unbelieveable_."

Connor laughed. "So you're going to hide from her for, what? The next day or two? The whole week? Until we're back in London?"

"Until I don't have a headache and feel like bringing up my breakfast every waking minute." Her crossed arms dropped slowly and she wrapped them around his waist hiding her face in his chest. Connor just sighed, gently rubbing her back which Abby found somewhat soothing.

She groaned when the phone beeped again. Connor instantly reached into her pocket while hers were still wrapped around his waist and pulled out her phone, flicking it open to see nearly thirty text messages in the past five minutes. Connor's fingers flew over the keys for a moment before pressing send and placing the phone back in Abby's pocket with a smug grin plastered across his face.

Abby pulled back slightly when she heard him chuckle quietly. "What did you send to Jess?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Connor's grin just widened. "You don't need to worry 'bout it Abbs. I'm sure Jess won't be buggin' you for quite a while."

o.O~O.o

Amy didn't know whether she should be feeling threatened and terrified by the two men questioning her or if she should treat them as 'friends'. Abby had made it clear that the two of them, Becker and Matt, could be fully trusted but as they stood, towering over her, the thought of them ever being her friends had a next to nothing chance.

"Abby tells me you helped with the therocephalian." Matt, the shorter and less threatening of the two asked in a thick irish accent.

She could see becoming friends with him but the gun, or EMD as Abby had called it, sent shivers down her spine. She quickly buried her feelings and smiled at him. "The dinosaur?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah. We need you to sign this confidentiality agreement and then you can get back to work." he handed over a plastic clipboard with a couple sheets of paper cliped on one side and a pen dangling from a piece of string tied to the clip.

There was a quiet ring coming from Becker and he sighed as he got out his phone and read the message. "_Temple_! What the hell did you just text Jess?" he growled, stalking over to the couple who seemed content on just standing in the middle of the airstrip holding each other. Amy could see Connor's grin widen as the Captain headed towards them.

She looked down at the clipboard and begun reading. But as she read through the agreement, through the sheets of words that were suddenly refusing to stay still on the page, she frowned at the memory of the glowing gold and yellow lights, her mind already linking everything together.

It had been a worldwide thing but the athorities had come out saying that they had all been under the influence of toxic fumes that had made everyone hallucinate but she didn't believe it. she knew what she saw that night though. A glowing ball of unexplainable light. And she could've sworn she'd seen a similar small glow coming from in the forest during her first round the night before but she had merely waved it off as teenagers from the bonfire playing around and carried on.

But then the creature was brought it. _They must be connected somehow _she thought. "What is it that you guys _do_ exactly?"

Matt's expression was blank but something told Amy that she wasn't the first person to have asked that exact question. "Government stuff." he replied simply. He gestured towards the clipboard. "We've all had to sign one of those at one point or another."

Amy looked down at the sheets of paper and sighed, signing her name across all five doted lines. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the glowing lights, would it?"

there was a slight flicker of emotion across his face but it was gone in the same second it had appeared. "Like I said, we've all had to sign one of those at one point or another. I can't tell you anything."

She smiled as she handed the clipboard back over. "How hard is it to get a job in your profession?"

Matt flicked through the papers, his eyes narrowed and unreadable. "_Hard_. But I guess it depends on the sector." he looked up at her suddenly. "What do you do here?"

"I'm one of the main Marine Biologists and I'm a fully trained doctor, PhD and all. I'm basically the go to person I guess." Amy couldn't help but let her hopes rise as Matt's face begun to show a tiny bits of emotion.

"You may be in your luck..." was all he replied before disappearing towards one of the cars.

Abby came up beside Amy and grinned. "Connor's in trouble. Don't want to know what Becker's going to do to him."

Amy laughed. "What did he do to get him so angry?"

"Have _no_ idea." Abby's phone beeped suddenly and she groaned as she dipped into her pockets and pulled it out. "oh _great_... They're coming here to physically get me. This is just _wonderful_."

"Who's coming to get you?" Amy asked worriedly.

"ABBY!"

"_Them_!" She whispered as she slowly back away from the pair swiftly walking towards her.

"ABBY! Get back here!" Jess cried, chasing after the quick blonde as she made a run for one of the cars.

o.O~O.o

Four hours later and Abby was sure she was going to go mad. Don't get her wrong, she loved the two ladies to bits. They were like the sisters she never had. But with Jess' constant excitement and Emily embracing a similar attitude to the bubbly twenty year old, Abby's headaches were growing worse by the second and she was sure she'd empty the contents of her stomach on the table in front her if she didn't escape soon.

She quickly glanced at the shop assistant with pleading eyes and begged for her to tell her where the nearest bathroom was. She gestured towards the employee bathrooms and Abby hurried inside, just in time as well.

"Abby are you okay in there?" Jess asked worriedly after a few quiet minutes. She wasn't as bubbly as before. Somehow her whole attitude had changed in a matter of seconds.

"I'm fine!" Abby replied, using tissue paper to wipe her mouth.

Jess glanced at Emily with raised eyebrows. "You think it's food poisoning?" she whispered. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Abby are you sure you're okay in there? You want us to come in and hold back your hair?"

With her ear against the door she could just hear the sound of running water a few minutes before the door swung open, revealing Abby looking like her normal self again. "I'm fine Jess. Just nerves. What's next on your little wedding mission?"

Jess frowned. "I was thinking we call it a day actually. My feet are really beginning to hurt."

Abby and Emily both looked down at the bright pink heels Jess was wearing and couldn't help but laugh.

"That may sound like the best thing I've heard all day." Abby sighed as Jess hooked her arm beneath hers and Emily's and the three of them made their way out of the shop and back towards the hotel.

**I welcome reviews, don't worry I always feed the muses so they won't attack you :D :D :D :D :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't know what to say about this chapter, it came out of nowhere. To be honest in the last chapter I had no clue what Connor had texted Jess but somehow I've made it work out :D Next up... the boys in colourful tuxes and those lovely little bowties :D :D :D Excuse the mistakes if you find any since I couldn't be bothered proof-reading this chapter :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs _**:D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

Jess sat beside the bathtub with her feet soaking in the warm soapy water. Her fingers were flying across the touchpad device in her hand, working out different themes for Abby and Connor's wedding. Her mind couldn't help but wonder though.

_"So you just want a small wedding? Just us six? Possibly Lester over a computer screen?" Jess asked curiously as she walked into the hotel with Abby and Emily beside her._

_ Abby sighed, looking a bit green in the face. "The smaller the better. And I honestly don't want the two of you fussing over every little detail. Beach, sunset, light dresses. You two can choose what you want to wear and the same goes with the guys."_

_ Jess frowned. "You're making it impossible for me to torture the three of them Abby! _Please_ tell me they have to wear some sort of tux!"_

_ "The ones with the little bowties?" Emily added with a sly grin on her face._

_ Jess mirrored her grin. "You just read my mind!"_

_ Abby sighed, the elevator music becoming more and more annoying as they headed up. "Simple Jess. No tuxes."_

_ She grinned. "Can I at least make them _try on_ tuxes when Ems and I take them shopping tomorrow?"_

_ "Sure Jess. Torture them all you want." the elevator doors opened on their floor and they started to pile out but as they were walking down the hallway, Abby pulled the two girls back behind the corner when they saw someone slipping something underneath their doors._

_ "What's Andy doing by our rooms?" Jess whispered as she peered around the corner. "I'm going to get Becker to do a background check on that guy. He's beginning to creep me out."_

_ "How?" Emily asked worriedly as they watched him disappeared around the corner._

_ "I'm just getting a weird vibe from him."_

_ The three of them quickly slipped into their rooms to pick up whatever he had slipped under their doors and then went back into Abby's room. Sitting themselves down on the bed, they all stared down at the silver envelopes in their hands._

_ "Apparently Connor saw him wandering out of the forest last night. He thinks he followed us from the bonfire." Abby said quietly as she slid her finger across to break the seal. "Maybe it's a death threat?"_

_ Jess laughed nervously._

_ "Shouldn't we wait for the guys to come back? Maybe text them about these?" Emily asked as she stared down at the envelope. The only one that had already broken the seal was Abby but she didn't want to open it any more that she already had._

_ "We'll open one then text the guys." Abby sighed. She opened up the envelope more and revealed a normal sheet of white paper inside with a hand written note, printed neatly in the middle of the page. She frowned. "He's invited us to another party..."_

_ "When is it?" Jess asked, no emotion reaching her face._

_ "This Friday." Abby replied, reading off the sheet in her hands._

_ Jess' heart was pounding in her chest. "Okay so we have two days to figure out whether the party is real or if it's a trap."_

_ "Why would it be a trap?" Emily asked innocently._

_ "If you saw some unexplainable flickering light in a forest with a group of people holding weapons and some unknown reptile-mammal creature near it, would you leave it alone or try to find out more?"_

_ "I say we act normal. Or as normal as we can possible get with Connor near us." Abby rolled her eyes as Jess carried on. "We don't need to tell the guys just yet. Knowing Becker, he'll probably want to shoot the guy before we get a chance to figure him out."_

_ "On the subject of Becker..." Abby grinned._

_ "We're not having this conversation Abby. Not now, not ever!" Jess replied quickly, her face flushing a bright red._

_ "What's been going on with you two lately? This morning he looked like he didn't want you leaving his sight. Is there something you're not telling us?" Abby laughed as Jess turned an all new shade of red. "Did he finally make his move?" She asked, sounding hopeful._

_ "What? No! Definitely _no_. You guys are_ unbelievable_!" Jess paused, looking between the two girls who's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. She tried to calm down her racing heart as she continued. "I just had a nightmare..."_

_ "And..."_

_ Jess rolled her eyes at Abby. "And he ended up calming me down, that's all."_

_ Abby's eyebrow raised and her eyes narrowed. "That's all?" she nodded. _

_ Emily grinned at Abby. "Pass me the fiver." she laughed._

_ "You guys were_ betting_ on me and Becker?"_

_ Emily smiled. "You should know by now how many bets there are that go around the ARC. There was even one between the lab technicians to see whether Connor and Abby would get back together."_

_ "There was? I've never heard of that bet Emily."_

_ Emily grinned at Abby then turned back to Jess. "Don't worry, I won that one. Right down to the engagement"_

_ Abby just stared at her in shock while Jess begun to laugh._

"Bloody hell Jess!" Becker's voice snapped her out of her daydream just in time to see his hands curl around the touchpad that had been edging closer and closer to the water. "Do you have some sort of _death wish_ or something?"

Jess frowned as she took in his appearance. His pupils were wide, his hair was messy and he smelled faintly of lavender. "Where have you been?" she asked accusingly as she took her feet out of the now cold water.

Becker sat back on his heels surveying the touchpad to make sure everything was still functional, his eyes never left the small screen. "Connor's bachelor party." his voice was quiet in reply.

Jess grinned "Strippers?"

Even though his head was still tilted down, refusing to meet her eyes, Jess caught sight of his ears turning a light pink. Her grin widened.

"Turn around." she ordered.

He looked up at her then with a confused expression edged across his face. "Why?"

"Just turn around. And thats a _direct order_." she tried her best to mock him but his expression only made her laugh.

He rolled his eyes and turned around, skimming through the wedding details she had open on the screen. "So she's going for a small wedding?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Stay still." she replied. He was about to turn around but the feeling of something pressed against his back stopped him. "Don't...move."

He groaned when the smell of nail polish begun to swirl around the room. He really shouldn't have knelt down on the ground beside her while she was planning on giving herself a full pedicure. "That stuff stinks Jess."

"It's better than the stripper that you brought in with you." Jess had to supress a laugh as she leaned in to paint the last of the toes on her left foot.

"I was... It was Connor who... There was no..."

"It was a bachelor party, don't worry. I fully understand." Jess gently patted his back before she used his back to prop up her right foot and continued working on her nails. She was quiet for a moment until Becker found her voice pulling him out of a small daydream he'd been having. "Isn't it a bit early for one though?"

Becker laughed then, the movement making it hard for Jess to finish her tenth toe. "That's what I said to them but it was two against one."

"Oh you _poor thing_." She tried to make her tone sound sarcastic but part of her actually did feel sorry for him. Connor was a right pain and Matt had been showing similarities to him. The same went for Abby and Emily as well. "I think the others are betting on us."

The words were out before she'd had time to process the thought. She could feel Becker tense beneath her foot just before she took it off, flexing her blue toes against the matching tiled floor.

He slowly turned to look at her and found her busying herself with her makeup bag. He'd been getting the same feel for quite a few weeks. After the Beetle Incident, the feeling seemed to get worse. _But Jess is feeling it too _Becker thought as he tried to read the seemingly blank expression on her face. _That has to count for something._

"Earlier today... what exactly did Connor text you? Your message to me was just you telling me to hit Temple over the head really hard."

Jess could see his reflection in the mirror and saw his eyes sparkle with worry. She turned to look at him as he rose to his feet making him tower over her. "Something about a bet." she replied in a small voice, her cheeks slowly beginning to burn.

"A bet about what?"

Jess looked up at him and felt her heart beat quicken. _Us!_ She wanted to say. Somehow the word wasn't even present on the tip of her tongue. Instead she looked up into his hazel eyes and lied. "Whether I could convince you and Matt to wear colourful tuxes at the wedding."

His eyes narrowed. He knew when she was lying. And she usually never did unless it was for a reason. A part of him was screaming for the truth but he sighed, his eyes relaxing. "He's an idiot. I'd never be caught dead in anything other than black or gray."

She couldn't help but laugh as he disappeared out of the bathroom. She grinned. "You have no _idea_ what you're in for tomorrow."

**Hehe I had this chapter ending in a COMPLETELY different way *hint hint Jecker hint hint* but my main muse set the others back on track. Reviews are welcomed... The virtual cookies are warm and waiting (wow that was a cheezy line) :D :D :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I got a little carried away with this chapter :D I feel like I'm planning an actual wedding with this one! You'll have to wait to know what the boys are wearing though :P I gave a little clue with the colours but you won't know what they look like until it comes up in the wedding chapter :P Abby's part is only to explain what she'd doing while everyone else is busy :D :D :D I'm glad I brought in my OC since Abby would've been stuck by the pool or alone in the hotel room if I hadn't added her to the story :D :D :D I'm addicted to my own story again! :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs _**:D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

Abby stood still in the water as the dolphins swam happily around her. Her smile widened as one swam up beside her, nudging a ball into her hands. Amy laughed. "He wants you to throw it!"

Abby picked up the ball and could see the dolphin get excited as it flew through the air. He didn't move though. "Amy, why isn't he going to get it?"

"He's waiting for you to tell him to! Just say 'fetch'."

Abby looked at the ball them back at the dolphin waiting patiently beside her. "_Fetch_." Suddenly the dolphin glided through the water, hitting the ball up into the air and back towards Abby. "That is so cool! Who taught him to do that?"

"Me. These guys are my babies." Amy replied. Abby's hands wandered to her stomach subconsciously and Amy smiled. "How far in are you?" she added.

Abby's hand dropped and she turned towards her. "What did you say?"

Amy patted her stomach. "How far in are you? You're pregnant right?"

"Y-yeah. About six weeks in." Abby frowned. "How d'you know?"

Amy slowly made her way over, followed closely by the four dolphins who she had been feeding. "When I called these guys my babies, your hand covered up your stomach. So you're in the _'morning sickness'_ stage."

Abby sighed. "Of sorts. I don't get why it's _morning_ sickness when I've feelling crap since lunch! This has managed to keep my mind off it though."

"These dolphin have magical powers." Amy grinned.

Abby laughed. "I guess they do. Hey you wouldn't mind keeping this between up right? The only one that knows is Connor. I haven't had a chance to tell the others yet."

Amy gently stroked the side of one of the dolphins and sighed. "Your secret is safe with me. Where _are_ the others by the way?"

"Shopping for suits. I'm having my wedding on Sunday." Abby beamed.

"Congrats! You and Connor are adorable together!"

"Thanks" Abby laughed. "I've actually been blaming the morning sickness on nerves so they don't get any ideas."

"Why are you so scared of telling them? They'll probably be overjoyed. _Fetch_" Amy threw the ball again and all of the dolphins raced towards the ball.

"I was planning on telling them at dinner tonight. We're having a little group night in my hotel room. _That'll_ be interesting." Abby paused, her mind wandering back to the party Andy had invited them too and frowned. "Do you know anything about a party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, it's one the hotels always do on Fridays. It's by the Leap of Faith slide. They're usually a lot of fun." The dolphins begun to call out, making noises to catch their attention. Amy laughed, gesturing towards them with her hands.

Abby's eyes widened when they disappeared into the deeper water and begun doing flips up in the air. "That's_ amazing_!"

"I taught them everything they know..." One of them suddenly swam up towards the two of them and turned on it's side, using it's flipper to wave before it began to hit the water with it, splashing them. "Everything except _that_."

Abby laughed as the dolphin made a noise that sounded a lot like laughter as it swam away to join the others.

o.O~O.o

Connor, Becker and Matt stood in front of the changing rooms, the rows of tuxes organised into a rainbow of colours. They'd already been in there for over three hours. Becker was close to breaking point and Connor had lost his original excitement. Now it was just plain torture. Matt, however, had a grin on his face as he watched Emily skimming her fingers over different combinations.

She stopped in front of a rack of tuxes all in different shades of blue and looked up at the three boys, smiling innocently before holding up a bright blue towards the three of them and closing one eye as she tried to find the right colour. Matt frowned. "Which one is that for?"

"Still deciding." she replied, placing the tux back onto the rack and moving on to the next round of colours.

"Put this on!" Jess said suddenly, pushing Connor into the changing room before the others could see what she had picked out. She had a determined look on her face as she returned to the racks.

"Jess! I am _not_ putting this on! I would rather be dressed in rags!" Connor exclaimed as he stared at the soft pastel pink shirt, the collar and wrists covered in frilly pink fabric.

"_Put it on_!" She growled.

"It'll be over soon mate. Just put it on, come out, then go back in." Matt sighed as Emily passed him a navey blue tuxedo with matching shirt and bow tie. "Thank you Emily."

She grinned. "Don't think I'm being nice Matt... just wait for the next one."

"What's the _next one_?" he asked worriedly as she pushed him into the changing room. She just laughed as she headed back out towards the racks. She quietly hummed to herself as she skimmed through the different coloured ties.

"Try this on."

Becker glanced down at the tuxedo that had been placed in his hands then back up at Jess suspiciously. "What's the catch Jess? It's _black_."

Without replying, she turned and knocked on Connor's changing room door. She could just hear Becker mumbling something under his breath as he disappeared into his. "Come on Connor... it's only Emily and me out here now!"

"I don't want to." he replied in a small voice.

"I have to see it Connor! The faster you get out here the faster you can take it off." Jess sighed, crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot impatiently as she waited.

Slowly Connor's head popped up over the top of the door and Jess felt her heart drop. Now she understood how Abby had a hard time staying mad at him. "Please don't make me."

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine. Wait in there while I go get another one for you to try on." she sighed.

"Thank you Jess!"

"Whatever." she replied with a small wave over her shoulder.

Connor peered around the corner just in time to see Emily fixing the little blue bowtie on Matt's outfit and grinned. "Snazzy suit Matt!"

He laughed. "It's better than yours..." his voice trailed as Becker casually came out of his changing room in a plain black and gray suit, his fingers working around the sleek black tie.

"Someone's pulling favourites..." Connor muttered as Becker looked up and realised they were all looking at him with their mouths hanging open.

Jess hardly acknowledged Becker as she slipped Connor's next outfit over the top of the door. She turned towards Becker and frowned. "Nope, take it off." she said simply before disappearing into the racks again.

Becker raised an eyebrow at her quick retreat. He looked over at Emily and Matt and they were smirking at him. "What?"

"Mate, you've had it unbelievably easy. Jess hasn't made you put on anything that'd ruin your _image_." Matt replied as he let Emily mix and match different jackets and ties while he just stood there, occasionally lifting his arms to put on a new jacket.

"I have not had it _easy_." Becker objected His eyes scanned the room and found Jess browsing through a rack of light gray jackets. "Okay, maybe I have..." he added as he disappeared back into the changing room.

"Jess! Seen any favourites yet? I'm liking the blues!" Emily called.

"Try blue and a creamy white!" she called back, her voice sounding distant and focused on something else.

Connor laughed suddenly. "Jess you're a genius!"

"I know" she replied when she appeared holding a deep red shirt and a soft chocolate brown jacket. "Incoming!" she warned before tossing the lot over the top of Becker's door and turning towards Connor's. "You decent Connor?"

"Yeah..." he replied slowly. Jess opened the door and slipped into the dressing room.

"The other's can't see this just yet. Gotta make sure it's perfect."

"Can I see it Jess? To get an idea of what to put Matt in?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Oh don't worry about them. I nearly have them sorted. Just make Matt put on a brown jacket with a cream undershirt and an ocean blue tie."

"Have you ever thought about becoming a stylist Jess? Seriously this is... waow." Connor said quietly as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Why do that when I can help you fight dinosaurs? That's much more fun than a _stylist_. Turn back around I want to see something..."

"Do I still have to come out, if you've already decided what you're putting us in?" Becker called.

"I said _nearly_ Becker! Your outfits depend on what Connor's looks like. If it looks okay on him but not on you guys, we're screwed." Jess replied as she attached a small golden clivia flower on the left side of his chest and smiled. "A little clue as to what Abby will be wearing." she whispered before leaving the dressing room and knocking impatiently on Becker's.

"What?" he grumbled.

"I have to see it Becker!" Jess sighed. Emily grinned as she passed Matt his next outfit. Becker was silent.

"Maybe you should go in there Jess! He probably needs help!" Connor laughed.

"_Shut it Temple_!" Becker and Jess growled in unison.

Matt and Emily smirked at them but Jess wasn't taking much note. Instead she was on her tippy toes, trying her best to look over the stop of the door. "That's not bad Becker... it's still not right though." Jess suddenly disappeared down the rows again.

"Can I get changed back now?" Connor called.

"Not yet!" Jess suddenly appeared beside Emily, tossing something over into Matt and Becker's changing rooms before standing back and grinning to herself. "It's going to be perfect." she whispered as Emily came to stand beside her.

Matt peered over the top of his door and smiled at Emily. "A little help?"

She rolled her eyes as she made her way over, slipping into his changing room for a quick few minutes before returning to stand beside Jess. "Are Matt and Becker's outfits the same?" she asked in a quiet whisper.

Jess nodded. "I had to make Connor different somehow. I think I made it work though. The clivias Abby picked out work perfectly."

"Can we come out now?" Connor asked, peering over the top of his door. Standing in the small room without doing anything besides staring at himself was beginning to creep him out.

"Are all of you ready?" Jess asked.

"YES!" Connor sighed dramatically.

"I'm... done" Matt called.

Becker stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. He'd been changed for quite some time but decided to keep quiet. Suddenly Jess peered over the top and frowned. "You done yet?"

He looked at her reflection in the floor-lenth mirror and gave her a small smile. "I guess."

She rolled her eyes, disappearing back down behind the door. "All of you get out here!" she called, returning to her spot beside Emily.

The three boys moved slowly but eventually all of them stood outside of their dressing rooms admiring each others outfits.

Jess grinned happily, her eyes scanning over all three of them. "Abby'll love it! Job well done Emily!"

The girls laughed as they high fived each other. Jess quickly flagged down the shop assistant who had been watching them with an amused smile on her face. "Finally decided?" she asked.

Jess nodded, grinning towards all three guys before her eyes settled on Becker, finally in something that wasn't black or gray. He smiled and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. "They're _perfect_."

**The reviews pay for the wedding so be generous :D :D :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**I just realised I'm over 100 reviews. That's um, WAOW! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED :D :D :D I'm actually going to cry because I'm so happy! :D Anyway I thought another chapter was in order since I'm too worked up to go to sleep! Bad me staying up till something to 3 in the morning :D My Jecker muse thought they'd add in something special for this chapter :P A 'spark' perhaps :D :D :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs _**:D :D :D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D :D**

"I'm impressed Jess. You actually got Becker into something _other_ than black." Connor laughed as they all piled into the elevator.

"It wasn't gray either." Matt added.

Jess looked down at her sparkling blue toes, trying to hide the blush that had crept beneath her cheeks. She knew Becker was looking at her.

Emily gently nudged her and Jess slowly looked up at her. She smiled. "You did a _wonderful_ job. There is no need to feel embarrassed about it."

"Emily's right. Us hopeless boys are going to look so much better thanks to your keen eye for detail. Nice touch with the-"

"Matt shut up. Abby could be on the other side of the elevator door and you'll give everything away! It's gotta be a surprise for her!" Connor exclaimed. The doors seemed to open on cue but no Abby was seen.

"Oh no... I seem to have told her_ everything_!" Matt replied sarcastically. Emily laughed quietly as he took her hand and led her towards their hotel room. Connor literally skipped after them, leaving Jess and Becker walking slowly down the hall together.

"They're right y'know." Becker said quietly as Connor disappeared around the corner.

"About what?" Jess asked innocently, glancing up at him. She wished she hadn't though since he was looking down at her with a genuine smile on his face. the sort of smile sent Jess' heart on a wild run around her chest. _Well you don't see many of those, do ya?_

"The outfits. They're... _brilliant._" It took Jess a few minutes to realised they had both stopped walking. Her eyes were glued to his. His smile suddenly took on something else. Something Jess wasn't in the right mind to figure out.

She shrugged, dismissing the compliment. "They're alright."

"Jess, not _one_ of my sister's have gotten me to wear anything other than black or gray to a wedding. And trust me, they've tried. What you put together is _unbelievable_."

Jess looked down at her feet again "You're just saying that 'cause I didn't make you try on anything outrageous like Connor..." she said in a small voice, her cheeks flushing red.

Becker gently touched his finger to her chin, lifting her head up. "I'm serious Jess. It's brilliant." he paused, taking in the pink colour her cheeks had turned. Her breath caught as his hand cupped the side of her face. "_You're_ brilliant."

"Hey guys what's taking you so long to-" Connor froze, his eyes wide as he caught the two of them quickly stepping away from each other. "Were you guys just... and I just... ABBY!"

"We better-"

"Yeah" Becker agreed as they quickly made their way to the rooms.

o.O~O.o

"I'm serious Abby!" Connor whispered quietly, leaning against the bench top as Abby stared at her stomach in the mirror.

It had grown slightly but not enough to really notice. To be honest, she wasn't really listening to Connor. She knew she should be since it was concerning Becker and Jess but her mind was preoccupied.

"...Then I came around the corner and I _swear_ they were about to kiss!"

Just the mention of the word 'kiss' snapped Abby out of her minature daydream. Her eyes were wide. "Were they seriously about to_ kiss?_"

Connor nodded excitedly. "They were _this close_" he held his hands up, placing them pretty close together, exagerating the distance. "I'm going to have to walk with a mirror to check around corners... I'm guessin' those two will be inseparable by the end of this little holiday."

"Don't you have a bet against Lester about that?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

"Oi! If you two are busy playing seven in heaven in there, would you mind coming out to join the party?" Jess called as someone tapped loudly on the door.

"We'll be out in a minute!" Abby called.

Connor lifted her chin up, sensing the mixed feelings radiating from her. "Don't worry. They'll love our news! The worse that could happen is Jess making us all deaf."

"Not helping Conn."

Connor gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. "I love you..." he whispered, placing a light kiss on her neck. "I love you _more_..."

He kissed the other side of her neck and she laughed. "Conn, what are you doing?"

"I love you _so much_." he whispered, gently kissing behind her ear.

Abby shivered, heat rising in her cheeks.

Connor pulled his head back and raised an eyebrow curiously at the pink her cheeks had turned. "Why,_ Abigail Maitland_. Are you _blushing_?"

She grinned, pushing away from him. "You're unbelievable."

"I know."

She rolled her eyes as she opened the door, Connor following close behind with his hands securely on her hips.

Matt and Becker sat on the couch, flicking through the different channels while Jess painted Emily's toenails a dazzling gold on the bed.

"Seriously Jess... that stuff _sinks_." Matt nodded in agreement with Becker.

Emily laughed and Jess rolled her eyes. "Get used to it!"

"Okay guys. Abby and I have news we'd like to share with you all." The four of them fell silent when they took in Connor's serious expression. Abby looked nervous.

"You're not dying... right?" Jess asked innocently.

Connor grinned. "Funny, that's exactly what I asked her before she told _me_!"

Abby managed a small smile. "No Jess, neither of us are dying. And we're not planning on dying anytime soon."

"Well... if you're not dying, what is it?" Emily asked, her eyes already sparkling at the thought of what they'd say.

"Guys... I'm pregnant!"

"_I knew it!_" Jess exclaimed instantly. "See Emily, told ya you should trust me! Okay boys, hand over the cash!" Matt and Becker sighed as they both placed tens in her waiting hand.

Abby frowned. "You guys were betting on whether or not I was pregnant?"

Connor rolled his eyes as he pushed in between Matt and Becker on the couch. "Should've known, what with all the other bets circling around the place."

Becker frowned. "What other bets?"

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Abby asked, sitting down on the side of the bed.

Jess sighed. "_'It's just nerves'_. Sure it was Abby! Us girls sense these little details. It's why we're higher up on the food chain then guys."

"Hey!"

"You find it down the backyard, horses eat it." Jess and Emily laughed.

Connor frowned. "I don't get it."

"They mean hay, with the 'a' instead of the 'e'" Matt explained.

"Oh, I knew that..." Connor said quietly, his eyes focusing on the tv again.

"If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?" Emily asked. Back in the Victorian Era, a baby was both a gift and a curse. So many rules were put in place to avoid the expecting mother having any form of communication with the outside world.

"Around six weeks. The morning sickness gave it away, didn't it?" Abby replied, seeming to relax the more things settle around them.

Jess frowned, reaching for the touchpad and beginning to work frantically across the small screen on her lap.

"Jess..."

"yeah" she replied quietly, her thumb wedged between her teeth as she thought.

Abby laughed. "What are you doing?"

Jess glanced up suddenly and found everyone looking at her. "What?"

"What are you_ doing_?" Connor repeated with a grin on his face.

Jess looked down at the touchpad then back up at the others, her eyes connecting with Becker's for a moment before they both looked away simultaneously. "I would've thought it'd be obvious! I'm planning Abby's baby shower" Emily and Abby laughed while the guys just grinned. "_What?_"

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a twenty go into Becker's hand, a grin plastered across his face.

Abby sighed, patting Jess gently on the back. "It's okay Jess. You don't have to plan my baby shower."

"But I want to-"

"Jess just stick with the wedding!" Connor laughed. "You don't have to do _everything_ for us."

"But I really do want to-"

"Jess!" they all exclaimed.

She sighed dramatically, placing the touchpad back where it originally was. "_Fine._ No planning!"

The sudden knock on the door startled everyone and Abby quickly got up to answer it. Her eyes widened as she opened the door. "Room service is here!"

"Finally!" Connor was on his feet before the waitor had left the room, digging into the first thing he could get his hands on.

"Connor!" Abby growled, slapping a few french fries out of his fingers.

"Love you too Abby" he laughed, ignoring her slap and reaching for more food.

**Okay so the ending is a bit cut off since I was getting stuck with an ending for this chapter :D Hope Connor eating will be enough (You guys probably wanted more Jecker, yeah?) haha. Those two are so stupidly in love :D Anyway I think I've gone into overtired mode so I should really stop writting now! **

**Reviews keep the monster under my bed at bay :D :D :D :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**I was thinking since I managed to get over a hundred views BEFORE the 20th chapter, I'd make this one _extra_ special. I'm sure you Jecker lovers with LOVE this chapter. I was grinning like an idiot while writting it :D :D Got the dancing idea from YouHaveLovelyHair's 'Consequences' fic (Couldn't resist Becker and Jess slow-dancing) :D To be honest this would have been up faster but I was trying to figure out what to make Jess wear at the beginning... I literally tried drawing a rough sketch (didn't turn out well). I don't even think it's something she'd wear but in my mind it looks okay :P I'm just going to shut up so you can read :D :D :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs _**:D :D :D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D *squeals***

_She looked so happy, dancing around the empty ballroom with the lights from the crystal chandelier making her flowing black halter dress glisten with gold when they shone upon her. Her eyes were closed as she moved around the room to the calm beat._

_ Becker leaned against the wall farthest from her, a smile cruving his lips the longer he watched her. He found her movements both calming and strangely amusing. _

_ As the song came to an end, she never missed a beat as it swapped over to another calm soothing song._

Come on mate, it's just you and her in here! Don't leave the poor girl dancing by herself! _A voice in his head demanded. He sighed, pushing off the wall and making his way across the smooth wooden to her. He silently placed himself in front of her and spun her around._

_ The first contact with his hand on her waist made her eyes fly open as she stopped, frozen. "Becker!" she gasped, her hands dropping to her sides as she took a step back._

_ Becker's hands dropped to his sides slowly and he smiled. "Hey Jess."_

_ She frowned, her eyes darting around the empty ballroom then back up at him. "What are you doing here?" _

_ Becker's smile widened as he step forward, closing the gap between them and gently placed his hands on her waist. "I'm dancing with you..." _

_ Jess' heartbeat quickened as he leaned in closer, his face a mere centimeter or two from hers. "Your hands are suppose to go on my shoulders though." he whispered quietly in her ear. The feel of his warm breath against her skin sent a shiver down her spine. _

_ Her face flushed. "R-right."_

_ Becker quietly chuckled when her arms didn't so much as move an inch from her sides. His hands slipped away from her waist, moving down her arms to her hands. _

_ The simple contact sent Jess' heart wild in her chest, making it hard for her to breathe as he lifted her hands up and rested them behind his neck. His fingers gently caressed her skin, following the trail back down her arms until his hands rested on her waist again._

_ Jess couldn't speak. Instead her cheeks spoke for her as they lit up, deepening the blush already present. Her eyes dropped down to their feet as they slowly swayed in time with the music._

_ Becker's hand rose to her chin, lifting her eyes back to his. "You really are cute when you blush." her stomach did flips as his finger brushed over the corner of her lips. __They parted, preparing to say something, but nothing came out._

_ Becker just smiled, pulling her closer as they swayed. His arms wrapped around her back and Jess grinned to herself as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart create a beat far greater than the song playing._

_ Neither were sure how long they had been swaying. They were just glad no one had interrupted them. _

_ The song changed once again but they continued to sway to their own beat, prefering their own song._

_ Suddenly, Becker pressed a feather light kiss to the crook of her neck and Jess sucked in a sharp breath as his lips continued to trail up the side of her neck, his final kiss lingering on the side of her chin._

_ He pulled back and grinned, taking in her wide sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks. Nothing could compare to how beautiful she looked then. Something in Becker's chest even begun to bang around in his chest as he gazed into her eyes. __His hand raised to brush a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear, giving his fingers a chance to caress her soft pink cheeks._

_ Jess' lips curved up into a smile as his hand cupped the side of her face, his other hand snaking around to rest on the small of her back. Her smile turned into a grin as her hands slid down from around his neck to rest against his chest. B__eneath her shaking hands she could feel the fast rhythm of his heart as he leaned in towards her._

_ "Damn you Becker and your stupid emotional walls! They ruin everything!"_

_ Becker's eyes flew open and he frowned. Jess had vanished. Gone in a matter of seconds._

_ "Hopeless!"_

_ Becker spun around, his eyes scanning the room before they settled on the source of the voice. "Sarah?"_

_ "Hello Becker." _

_ "What-why are you here? Where's Jess?" Becker asked worriedly as his eyes scanned the room for her._

_ Sarah smiled widely. "I don't think you've met Stephen yet." She replied, gesturing towards the man beside her. "He was part of the original team with Connor Abby and Cutter." _

_ Becker slowly made his way over to the two pale figures, fear for Jess making it hard for him to breath. _

_ Sarah sighed. "_Captain Becker_ this is Stephen, Stephen this is Captain Becker."_

_ "So you're the one in charge of keeping them all safe. Good thing Abby and Connor came back or you would've definitely had an unfriendly visit from me!" Becker wasn't sure if he was suppose to take the grinning man seriously or take what he'd said as a joke._

_ Sarah rolled her eyes, playfully punching him in the arm. "Lighten up!"_

_ "It's nice to meet you _Action Man_." Stephen's grin widened when he saw the muscles in bBcker's jaw tense. "I'm just teasing mate! I've been following Connor and Abby around for a bit. Who knew the boy had it in him? Only look twelve months in the _Cretaceous._"_

_ "Yeah" Becker replied lightly. He wasn't sure about the guy, probably since he had never actually met him before._

_ "I'll get going now. Say congrats to Connor and Abby for me" he turned towards Sarah and winked at her before disappearing into thin air._

_ "That was weird." Becker muttered quietly._

_ Sarah shrugged. "You get used to it. Dance with me!" _

_ Before he had a chance to object, she took hold of his wrist and pulled him out to the dancefloor and slowly danced with him, just listening to the music rising and falling. _

_ Sarah sighed. "How _are_ you Becker?"_

_ "I'm alright."_

_ "And the others? Connor, Abby and Danny?"_

_ He frowned. "Danny came back but then ended up chasing his brother back through an anomaly. Don't know what's happened to him since. The other two are okay."_

_ "Ah yes. Their wedding on Sunday, right? Stephen and I have been watching you guys planning it. It's sweet." _

_ "You and Stephen seem to have been doing quite a bit together? Didn't know ghosts could _date_ each other now."_

_ Sarah grinned. "Oh it's very possible Becker! But we're not talking about me! This is _your_ dream so we're going to spend it talking about _you_."_

_Becker's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm sensing a Connor and Abby trick coming up..."_

_ "I saw your little dream Becker. Don't think you're going to get out of talking about that!"_

_ "_Great..._" he sighed sarcastically._

_ "You know it was a special dream right..." she grinned._

_ Becker frowned, bringing himself to a complete halt. "What do you mean?"_

_ She sighed, tapping his chest. "_This_... is affecting _that_." she tapped the middle of his forehead and tilted her head to the side. "Dreams are a powerful thing Becker. They show weaknesses." she mumbled, wandering over to the small stereo system in the corner of the room._

_ "Are you calling me weak?"_

_ She laughed. "You could never be _weak_ Becker... 'The Invinsible Captain _does_ have a heart!'" She paused. "Your heart is your greatest weakness, that doesn't mean you're weak though."_

_ Becker froze, he saw Sarah speaking but Jess' voice came out. His heart begun to pound in his chest. "For a sec there, you sounded like... H-how did you _do_ that?"_

_ Sarah wandered back over to him with a bored look on her face. "Memories." she replied simply before putting one of his hands on her waist and holding his other up in hers and swaying slowly. "Quite a few of them are about her too."_

_ "Is there a reason why you're in my dream Sarah?"_

_ She shrugged "Jess woke up, I'm filling in." Becker stopped moving, his hands dropping to his sides and Sarah grinned. "Thought that would catch your attention."_

_ "What do you mean '_Jess woke up_'?"_

_ "Exactly that... she _woke up_." Sarah laughed lightly as she replaced his hands and continued dancing._

_ "But she was just a part of my dream." _

_ "Or you were just a part of hers..." Sarah replied quietly, watching as Becker's mind played around with the facts, slowly reaching the same conclusion._

_ He gasped. "We weren't... It's impossible... There's not way we could have..." He frowned. "We were having the same dream?"_

_ "We have a winner!" Sarah exclaimed._

_ "So she was... And I was... And we nearly..."_

_ "Yes. Yes. Yes Becker! You and Jess were dreaming the _exact same_ dream at the _exact same_ time and all those feeling buried deep inside were _real_! You're pretty slow aren't you?"_

_ "Yeah yeah I'm an emotional retard. I know."_

_ The music faded until the room was filled with silence and Sarah sighed. "There was something I was meant to tell you byt the way... you won't like it though."_

_ "What?"_

_ She hugged him, her lips at his ear. "She's in danger. _Serious_ danger." she whispered before quickly beginning to back away from him._

_ Becker's pulse begun to race. "Sarah what are you talking about? Why is Jess in danger? What's going to happen to her?"_

_ "I can't tell you anymore. I have to go."_

_ "Sarah! You can't just leave without explaining! What's going to happen to Jess?" Becker followed after her as she continued to back away. _

_ "Keep her safe. You need to keep her safe." Sarah whispered._

_ "Sarah!"_

"_Jess!_" Becker sat upright on the bed, his breath coming in in short quick pants. His eyes scanned the hotel room, finding the spot on the bed beside him empty. His stomach dropped. _Oh god something's happened to her!_ "Jess?"

"I'm in here." She replied quietly from the bathroom.

Becker let out a quiet sigh of relief at the sound of her voice. She was okay. Everything was okay. Becker ran his fingers through his hair, then rested his head against his knees, trying desperating to bring down his heart rate as he listened to her moving around.

A few minutes later, Jess appeared beside him holding out a bottle of cold water. "Bad dream?"

He muttered a thanks before holding the cool bottle to his forehead, letting it bring down the heat of his skin. he sighed. "Not _exactly_." he replied.

"You okay?" Jess walked around to the other side of the bed and sat cross-legged on a slight angle towards him. "You want to talk about it?"

Becker looked at her and saw her eyes glistening with worry. "I'm alright."

"Okay." Jess looked at the bedside clock and grinned. "Want to give Connor a wake up call?"

Becker laughed, a small smile forming on his lips as he nodded. "_Definitely_."

**Jess POV will be in the next chapter with extra bits like Connor's wake up call :D :D :D **

**Stephen will invade your dreams if you don't review... wait that won't work, him appearing would be a good thing. Umm... ooo! ****_HELEN_ will invade them if you don't review... yeah that'll work! Nasty woman, wore a lot of khaki *shivers* **

**(LOL AT THE LESTER QUOTE!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I can't believe this chapter is over 3000 words! I couldn't seem to stop writting Jess' part, it kept getting longer and longer :D :D :D I actually think this chapter is WAY better than chapter twenty though since after rereading the latter, I found too many mistakes for my liking! Fingers crossed I don't have as many in this one :D Got a bit of Connor and Abby at the end for all you Conby Lovers. Sorry Memily Lovers, they're currently passed out in their hotel room but I promise they'll be in the next chapter (heh heh) :D There's like ONE swear word in this chapter, just so you know :D :D :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs _**:D :D :D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D :D**

_Her lips curved up into a smile as his hand cupped the side of her face, his other hand snaking around to rest on the small of her back. Her smile turned into a grin as her hands slid down from around his neck, resting on his chest._

_ Beneath her shaking hands she could feel the fast rhythm of his heart as he leaned forward towards her._

Jess propped herself up on her elbows, her heart pounding fast inside her chest. The sudden jolt out of her sleep had felt like she had been physically _pushed_ out of her dream. Her mind was reeling.

She had just been dreaming about Becker, that wasn't a rare occurance though. Sure she had dreamed about him a few too many times but those dreams had just had harmless flirting involved, nothing that truly got her heart jumping out of her throat. She was having a hard time returning to reality.

_She frowned, her eyes darting around the empty ballroom then back up at him. "What are you doing here?" _

_ Becker's smile widened as he step forward, closing the gap between them and gently placed his hands on her waist. "I'm dancing with you..." _

_Jess' heartbeat quickened as he leaned in closer, his face a mere centimeter or two from hers. "Your hands are suppose to go on my shoulders though." he whispered quietly in her ear. The feel of his warm breath against her skin sent a shiver down her spine. _

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire just at the memory. It was so _real_, so clear in her mind that she honestly didn't think she was dreaming. It was still so fresh.

She wrapped her arms around her chest, tightening them in hopes that the added pressure to her chest would bring down the rate of her racing heart and stop it from breaking free. _His fingers gently caressed her skin, following the trail back until his hands rested on her waist again._

She shook her head, trying to erase the dream. It only seemed to increase the flashes her memory produced however. Her breathing quickened. "It was just a dream." She whispered, her voice barely audible. _But you wish it wasn't_ a small voice added. Just how right that small voice was made her chest tighten, making it harder for her to take deep breaths.

She ran her fingers through her hair and grimaced at the dampness of it. She was sure she'd be able to fill ten or so firetrucks with the amount of perspiration coming from her skin.

After a minute of listening to the sound of her own ragged breath and Becker's quiet snores beside her, her heart eased just enough that she felt comfortable. She slowly unwrapped her arms from around her chest and pressed her hands against her face. They were cool against her skin, the heat of her forehead and cheeks warming her hands almost instantly.

She let out a small gasp as Becker moved beside her, scared that he had woken up. She didn't think she'd be able to contain herself if he had. All of her emotions had been heightened somehow. She felt happy yet she also wanted to cry, just to give him an excuse to hold her.

A heart attack was definitely a possibility if her heart continued to increase it's rate like it was. And just that fact that Becker's body was almost flush against hers didn't help that.

Jess snuck a peek down at him and felt her heart drop at the tortured expression on his face. She hated seeing him like that, scared and vunerable. Behind her, his arm stretched out, searching for something that wasn't there. His hand gripped onto her pillow but seemed to relax almost instantly.

_Get up Jess! Leave him! _She frowned, hating the logical side of her mind. She felt like she had an angel and a devil sitting on each shoulder arguing about anything and everything.

She took a shakey breath and slipped her legs over the side of the bed, pausing to take a couple of deep breaths.

"_Jess?_" Becker's voice was quiet but she could hear a sense of urgancy in the way he'd said her name. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw his eyes sealed shut, strands of hair falling loosely across his face making him look far younger than what he was. He looked so defenseless just laying there, like an injured child in the middle of a warzone.

She slowly slid her hand out of his and went to brush back the loose strands but froze, her fingers inches from his face. _His hand raised to brush a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear, giving his fingers a chance to caress her soft pink cheeks._

She watched him, his lips showing a small smile as her hand hovered over his cheek. _"He's asleep, the worse that could happen is he'll wake up!" _The angel on her shoulder whispered in her ear. She was tempted, but what would she say if he did wake up? "Oh sorry, you just had something in your hair" _your lovely lovely hair. _Jess rolled her eyes at the lame excuse.

"_Where are you?_" he breathed, his voice barely audible.

Jess sighed, her heart no longer baring the sight of pain on his face. "I'm here Becker. You're okay." she whispered as she gently brushed the loose strands back over his ear.

"_I'm weak._"

She frowned. "You could never be _weak_ Becker... You're The Invinsible Captain."

His hand slowly rose to cover hers, pressing it against his cheek. She sighed, caressing his hot skin with her thumb. "_Jess..._" he hummed.

His fingers curled around hers and Jess' heartbeat quickened again. "I'm still here." she couldn't help the shakiness of her voice.

His hand suddenly went limp in hers and she saw the smile on his face slowly disappear. Her eyes widened with worry, slipping her hand out of his loose grasp and turning his wrist around to find his pulse. _How the hell can he always find it so fast?_ She thought angrily.

She sighed in relief when the fast beat pumped under her fingers. She gently placed his hand back down and brushed another couple of loose strands back behind his ear. His breathing quicken under her touch, a small frown creasing his forehead. "_It's impossible..._"

"What's impossible?"

He was quiet for a moment before he replied. "_Same..._"

Jess frowned. "What's the same?"

"Exact_ same dream._"

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening as she saw his expression change.

_ That's impossible! There's no way we could've been having there same dream! That would mean- _

Jess stumbled off the bed, her feet quickly finding the floor and rushing into the bathroom. She shook her head repeatively. "It was just a dream Jess..." she hummed, filling the basin in front of her with water as cold as she could get it. "Just a dream..." her eyes were wide in her reflection, her cheeks burning a fiery red.

_ Becker's hand rose to her chin, lifting her eyes back to his. "You really are cute when you blush." her stomach did flips as his finger brushed over the corner of her mouth._ Jess shook her head, refusing to believe the idea. But it had _felt_ real while she was dreaming and it was so vivid. She splashed the cold water on her face, tempted to fully dunk her face just to see if it would cool off her skin. The sudden sparks of cold water made her suck in a sharp breath.

_Becker pressed a feather light kiss to the crook of her neck and Jess sucked in a sharp breath as his lips continued to trail up the side of her neck, his final kiss lingering on the side of her chin. _

Her knees were weak, unable to hold her up any longer. With a shakey hand she lowered the toilet seat and sat down on it, resting her head in her hands as she desperately tried to gain the slightest bit of control back.

"But it was just a _dream_." she hummed against her palms.

"_Jess!_" Becker's voice rang through the hotel room, panicked and filled with worry. Jess frowned, unable to tell if he was actually awake this time or still just dreaming. "Jess?" her eyes widened at his usual tone of voice. Even though it was still laced with worry, she knew he was awake this time.

"I'm in here." she replied quietly. Her eyes narrowed when she heard the sigh of relief that came from his direction. "_Pull yourself together Jess!"_ The little devil on her shoulder hissed in her ear. "_It was just a dream!"_ It felt like so much more though.

Jess rose to her feet, wetting her face once more before drying it off and making her way back into the main room. She paused at the minibar, noticing Becker sitting on the bed with his head in his knees. His breathing was quick and ragged, something she'd never seen before. Something had really shaken him up.

She reached into the minibar and pulled out a bottle of water and stood beside him, holding it out. "Bad dream?"

He muttered a thanks and took the bottle from her hand, holding it against his forehead. He sighed. "Not _exactly_."

"You okay?" She asked as she made her way around to the other side of the bed and sat down cross-legged beside him. "You want to talk about it."

Becker turned his head slowly to look and her and the hidden emotions burning behind his eyes made her worry. He turned to look out towards the porch and sighed. "I'm alright."

"Okay." She had a hard time believing him, but if he didn't want to talk about it she wasn't going to push it. She glanced at the bedside clock and grinned. _8:25AM. Perfect. _"Want to give Connor a wake up call?"

Becker looked at Jess and laughed, a small smile forming on his lips. He nodded. "_Definitely_."

Becker reached around for the phone but Jess quickly leaned over him and stopped him. Both froze at the sudden contact. Their eyes clung to each others with a tight grasp, unable to break the hold on one another.

_It was just a dream Jess! Snap out of it!_ Jess blinked, sitting back in her original position. She frowned down at her hands on her lap before glancing at the clock again. _Snap out of it! _She looked back at Becker and found him watching her, his hand still hovering over the phone. _Deep breaths Jess. Sidetrack yourself!_

Jess looked around the room and grinned suddenly, jumping up to her feet and walking over the bed to the desk on the other side and picked up the room key, her eyes glowing as she turned to face Becker again.

He shook his head with a grin. "Should I wake up Emily and Matt?"

"I think those two would rather hear about it while nursing the hangovers they're both going to have. Who knew it would end up being the members from the present time that could hold down their drinks."

Becker's eyebrows raised, finding a flaw in the plan already. "So we sneak in to their room... but wouldn't that piss off Abby?"

Jess shook her head. "She's an early riser."

"Have you got _any_ plan, what-so-ever?" He asked doubtfully.

She shrugged. "I was sort of planning on a spontaneous wake up call. I'm making it up as I got along."

Becker laughed, rising up to his feet. "After you." he gestured towards the door and she grinned as she walked ahead of him. He couldn't help but let his eyes fall astray as they scanned down her back to her legs. He knew he was staring but he couldn't help it. Esspecially since she was swaying her hips while she walked down the hall to Connor and Abby's door.

He forced himself to look up at the door just as she turned to look at him, slipping the card into the lock. "You find a glass or bowl and fill it with water, try get it as cold as you can. I'll wake up Abby." She whispered.

He nodded as the door unlocked and she eased it open, a grin permanetly plastered across her lips. _Why are you looking at her lips? Concentrate Becker!_ He quickly begun search for something to fill up while Jess quietly shut the door behind her.

"God Jess, I can't see-" Becker's whisper was cut off when Jess covered his mouth with hands. He didn't want to admit it but the touch of her skin against his lips sent his heart racing in his chest. He wasn't sure what she'd felt but her hands vanished in the same seconds they had been placed there.

She held her finger to her lips then tapped her ear, pointing to the bed further into the room. She gently pushed him in the direction of the bathroom and tip-toed into the room. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief as she kneeled down beside Abby's side of the bed which was conveniently on the side not facing the wall.

"Abby." She whispered, gently shaking the older woman.

She frowned, rolling over to face Jess while mumbling incoherent words in her sleep.

"Abby wake up." Jess whispered more sternly, shaking her friend's shoulder with more force.

"_Go away Connor?_" She grumbled.

Becker appeared behind Jess with a glass off water and a grin on his face as he gave her a thumbs up. Jess rolled her eyes when she turned back to Abby. "Abby, it's Jess. If you don't wake up you're going to get drenched."

Abby's eyes seemed to fly open then, wide before she settled into her surroundings and frowned at the two standing in her room. "Jess? Becker? What are you-"

Jess quickly covered her mouth, looking over at Connor with worried eyes before removing her hands. "Payback's a dish best served cold." she whispered, nodding towards the sleeping lump on the other side of the bed.

Abby grinned, noticing the glass in Becker's hand. "You're going to need more than that!" she said casually.

"Abby! Shh!"

She shrugged as she swung her legs over the side and made her way into the bathroom. "He won't wake up Jess. If he can sleep through five fire alarms, Sid and Nancy crying and a pack of Raptors in the Cretaceous, casual talking is not going to wake him up."

"You sure he's not dead?" Becker actually sounded hopeful.

Jess rolled her eyes at him as Abby returned with three more glasses of water. "I honestly feel sorry for the cleaning lady. This bed is going to be _ruined_!"

"He can pay for it." Becker laughed, passing his glass to Jess.

The three of them watched as Connor managed to spin himself around on the bed, sleeping across it with his foot hanging out by the wall. "On the count of three..." Abby grinned. "One..."

"Two..." Jess laughed.

"Three!" Becker exclaimed, flicking on the light just as the two girls poured all four glasses of water onto Connor's face.

"MORNING!"

"I wasn't sleeping Lester!" he blurted as he jumped up to his feet on the bed. He moved so fast all three of them doubled over in laughter. He stood shirtless with only red boxers and white socks on his feet, his hands held out in front of him like he was holding a gun.

"Connor, why were you dreaming about_ Lester_?" Jess laughed, bracing herself against Becker who stood with a wide grin on his face, watching the geek sit down on the side of the bed.

"I wasn't!" He frowned, wiping the droplets of water off of his face. "At least I don't think I was... How did _you two_ get in here?"

Jess stood up and begun searching for the card but couldn't find it anywhere. "I..." Becker tapped on her shoulder and grinned, holding the card out towards her. "Thanks."

"Since when do you have our..." his voice trailed off as he remembered that the others each had a roomkey to the other rooms. "Whose idea was this?"

Becker and Abby both looked at Jess and she gave him a cheezy smile. "Payback's a bitch!"

They looked at her shocked. She frowned. "What? It is!"

Connor laughed. "Ohh this is 'cause I woke you all up early after the first night. I thought you guys forgave me for that?"

Jess shrugged. "Never underestimate the length of time women can hold a grudge. Come on Becker." Abby and Connor watched the two disappeared out of the door quickly.

Abby smirked at their retreating forms while Connor frowned. "They didn't even say goodbye."

Abby laughed, kissing the top of his head. "Connor..."

"Yeah babe."

"Would you _please_ put on a shirt? You're making me feel cold." she replied as she took the glasses back into the bathroom.

"But I thought you liked me better like this?"

"I do!" She replied quickly. "You're just disturbing the baby!"

Connor's arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and she laughed as he trailed kisses from the tip of her shoulder across and up her neck to her ear. "Is _this_ disturbing the baby?" he whispered as he slowly slid his hands down over her stomach.

She caught his hands just as his fingers curled around her shorts. "Yes Connor, that is! And I'm not in the mood!" she moved his hands away and made her way out of the bathroom, deliberately swaying her hips to tease him.

"Oh _come on!_" he exclaimed, following her out.

She laughed. "Close your mouth Connor. You're drooling!"

**I remember Abby saying that last line... just gotta remember which episode :D gives me something to do for ten minutes :D :D :D**

**Reviews are like chocolate... the more there is, the more Becker can choose from :D :D :D mmmm Becker... I wonder if there's a chocolate called that :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm on the fence with this chapter. It's just filler and I'm tried so I'm sorry if it's confusing and out of character. My muse has been jumping all around the place so iIhad a hard time writting this. I have ideas for the next chapter though so fingers crossed that one's better. My updates will be a bit slower since I start school again tomorrow (BOO!) but I'll try to update often :D :D :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs _**:D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

Abby quirked an eyebrow at the young field co-ordinator who sat with her head resting on her arms against the table top, watching as Connor and Becker piled layers and layers of food onto their plates at the all-you-can-eat buffet. Her eyes were narrowed, making Abby both curious and suspicious as she watched her.

Jess blindly searched for her strawberry milkshake and sucked on the straw, her eyes never leaving the pair as they played paper scissors rock to determine who got the last chocolate muffin.

She smiled suddenly and Abby followed her gaze to find the pair making their way back over, Becker with a grin stretching from cheek to cheek and Connor sulking a step or two behind him.

Abby laughed at how painfully obvious the younger woman's affection for the emotionally enept Captain was. Jess lifted her head and found Abby watching her with a smirk. She frowned. "_What?_"

Abby shook her head, her smirk slowly transforming into a grin. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing when you continue to bloody grin like that!"

Abby quietly shushed her as she watched Connor and Becker approach the table balancing the plates in their hands. She couldn't help the smirk from returning as Becker sat down on the opposite side of Jess and saw her eyes dart towards the chocolate muffin sitting on the top of his pile of food.

Connor sat down next to Abby with his plate full of food and she frowned. "Where's mine?"

Connor opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it and frowned down at the full plate in front of him. He could feel his stomach growl quietly and his mouth begun to water just looking at it all.

Abby leaned against the back of her chair and folded her arms across her chest, sticking out her stomach slightly to make it look larger, the small baby bump adding to the size. She gently stroked her stomach and frowned. "Do you _want_ this baby to be malnourished Connor?"

His eyes widened at the thought just as a shiver ran down his spine. He definitely didn't want that! He pouted down at the plate of food, his stomach begging him not to give it up. Closing his eyes so he couldn't see it anymore, he pushed the plate away from himself and towards Abby who rewarded him with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Jess' stomach growled too, rather loudly, and Becker looked away from the scrambled eggs he'd been eating and quickly noticed the hungery look on her face as she stared at the muffin on the side of his plate. He picked it up and saw her bite her lip as it inched closer and closer to his mouth.

His hand froze, the muffin just millimeters from his teeth when he heard her stomach growl again. He sighed, handing it over to her and watched her begin to glow at the sight of the chocolate muffin now in her hands.

"Thank you." she muttered quietly, glancing up at him quickly then looking back down at the chocolate devil in front of her.

"I know it's chocolate, but I'm not sure if there's orange in it." He replied with a tone loud enough that only she could hear.

She look a cautious bite and grinned. "Pure chocolate. It's _perfect_" Becker couldn't help but notice how the last word stood out amongst the rest. You're_ perfect Jess _he thought before returning to his breakfast.

"Well look who finally decided to join us!" Connor exclaimed as he returned with two more plates of food after Abby told him to grab some for Jess since she was stuck in the corner of the booth between Becker and herself.

Matt and Emily both grimaced at his loud voice, their ears sensitive to the sound. They both sat down on the two single chairs in front of the table and Abby passed them both a cup of coffee. Emily groaned loudly while her fingers massaged her sore temples. Matt rested his head against his arms while groaning himself.

"I'm never drinking again..."

"That's what you said after Connor's stag do mate. You still got drunk." Becker grinned at the tortured look on the team leaders face before he buried it in his arms again.

"I only had a little." his reply was muffled by his arm.

"Why do I feel like I've just been hit over the head with a bat?" Emily asked suddenly, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Jess laughed. "You have a hangover."

"A what?" Emily stared at her with blank narrowed eyes, genuinely confused with what she was being told.

"You know, a _hangover_. When you drink too much and end up feeling like crap the next day." Jess explained lightly.

"Emily... have you never been drunk before?" Abby asked quietly.

She shook her head and the others all smiled sympathetically at her. Jess looked at Becker and sighed. "Scoot over so I can get out."

"Why?"

"Just move." She went to push him but once her hands came in contact with the exposed skin of his shoulder, she froze, mentally cursing why he'd chosen to wear a singlet.

She didn't know what she had felt just then – it felt like a jolt had been sent through her fingers and up her arm and into her chest – but whatever it was seemed to have affected Becker too.

As his eyes scanned up her arm from the spot where her hand was still on his, he saw the small goosebumps that had risen on her skin and her face flushed. She dropped her hand and looked away at her plate.

_Relax Jess. You're imagining things! _She took a shakey breath and smiled sweetly at him. _Stay calm Jess, just_ stay_ calm_. "I want to get something for Emily, can you move?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Abby watched the two of them awkwardly getting out of the booth and smirked as Becker sat back down, his eyes trailing after Jess while she led Emily around the buffet tables. Something was definitely going on between those two and she was determined to find out.

"Connor go help Matt get his breakfast." she ordered, keeping her voice low so Becker didn't overhear.

Connor looked up from his plate of food and frowned. "_Why_? I'm sure he can get it all himself..."

Abby glared. "Go. _Now_." He sighed and slid out of the booth pulling an unwilling Matt to his feet and over to the food. When they were finally out of ear shot, she turned to Becker. "Okay, spill. What's going on between you and Jess?"

Becker choked on the toast he'd just taken a bite out of and he looked up at her, noticing the others had gotten up as well. He forcefully swallowed and frowned. "_What_?"

Abby's eyes narrowed. "Don't play stupid with me Becker. I know something going on. Spill!"

"Nothing's going on."

Abby sighed dramatically and slapped his arm. He winced. "Stop lying to me!"

"Are you pissed off we woke you and Connor up or something?" Her hand raised to slap him again and he cringed. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Just don't hit me again."

Abby sat back and watched Becker fiddle nervously with his fork, pushing bits of egg and bacon around on the plate before looking over towards the buffet tables and found Jess laughing at Connor while he used some of the noodles to make a fake mustache. He sighed. "I don't know what's going on Abby."

Abby followed his gaze and her expression softened. "You love her..."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "_What_? That's... I don't... I just... She's just so..." he pushed his plate away and buried his face in his arms. "_I don't know_..."

Abby laughed. "Just admit it Becker. You love her." His voice was muffled and quiet but she was sure she she could hear 'Love' and 'Jess' coming from his direction.

"What happened between you guys last night after you left? She looked nervous everytime you were near her when we were waking up Connor."

Becker made a noise, a mixture of a sigh and a groan, and looked up to frown at the quirky blonde. "What's with the twenty questions this morning?"

Abby grinned "My wedding's on Sunday so I'm playing cupid for the next two days. What happened last night?"

Becker sighed, looking over towards the others again and having his eyes center on Jess again. "It's impossible. It was probably just my imagination overexagerating things."

Abby's grin slowly vanished. "You dreamed about her, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

Abby looked over to the others who seemed to be occupying themselves by playing around with some of the food. They should be safe to talk for a couple more minutes or so. She turned back to Becker and took a deep breath. "I might regret asking but what happened in this dream?"

Becker shook his head.

"I'll hit you again..." she threatened.

He sighed. "We were dancing and..."

Abby waited for him to continue but he just sat there staring at his hands. His eyes glazed over slightly. She wasn't sure if he had purposely zoned out or was having a flashback but she was sure she had to keep him talking. She needed to know more. "You were dancing and... what?"

He blinked at the sound of her voice, returning to reality. "I may have possibly, nearly kissed her. Well actually I did, sort of. I kissed her neck while we were slow-dancing."

Abby grinned. _A confession! Connor owes me _big time_ for this!_ "Is that it?"

Becker looked down at his hands again and shook his head. "She disappeared just as I was going to properly kiss her." he added quietly.

Abby quirked an eyebrow in curiousity. There was more to the story. She could sense it somehow. "So she disappeared... then what happened?"

"Sarah appeared."

Abby's eyes widened. "S-sarah was in your dream? Why was she in your dream?"

Becker checked to see what the others were doing and watched as they carried plates and drinks back over to them. He wanted to get it all out but he'd have to be quick. He took a deep breath "She said Jess and I were having the exact same dream and that Jess woke up but then she said Jess was in serious danger and then I woke up and Jess was up as well and now everything is all confusing." he said it all in such a rush that Abby's head was spinning.

"Jess is in danger?" she whispered as it all settled.

Becker shrugged. "I don't know. It's just what Sarah told me before I woke up."

The others returned then. Jess grinned away at the marks on Connor's face. "So what did we miss?" he asked, clearly oblivious to the smears of jam on his cheeks.

"Just asking Becker whether or not he was going to the hotel party tonight." Abby replied. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Becker let out a sigh of relief at the cover story.

Jess' eyes widened. "You guys are still going? I thought we all voted on _not_ going last night!"

"I don't remember voting..." Emily frowned.

"That's because you were drunk." Matt whispered to her.

Connor's eyes narrowed as he looked between Becker and Jess. His mind was a little slow to put the pieces together but with the way they were sitting awkwardly beside each other was making him suspect something was up. He looked at Abby and right then he understood that the party _wasn't_ what she'd been talking to Becker about. But the sudden glare she gave him had him playing along.

"I think we should go." he beamed. "A party is a party no matter who invited us."

"I'm not going." Becker replied quickly.

"No more parties!" Emily exclaimed then winced at the volume of her own voice.

"Okay, Connor's going. I'm going. Matt and Emily, you two are probably going to stay in your hotel rooms, yeah?" Abby asked. They both nodded and she turned towards the others. "Becker I don't know what you'll be doing but you're definitely not going, so that leaves Jess... You going or not?"

Jess glanced around at everyone and saw Connor begging her to go. She sighed. "_Fine_. I'll go. But if Andy shows up, I'm not staying there."

"Yey!" Connor exclaimed. Matt and Emily both covered their ears and he grinned "Sorry."

Abby looked at him properly then and laughed when she noticed the marks. "Conn, babe."

"Yeah?"

"You have crap on your face." She replied sweetly. Connor's hand raised to his cheek to wiped some of the jam off. Instead of wiping it off of his skin, however, he managed to smear it around his cheeks, making it worse.

Abby rolled her eyes and started laughing. Soon enough the whole table joined in while Connor stared at them all with a confused look on his pink face. "_What so funny_?"

**Review if you want to see Andy get punched in the next chapter :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	23. Chapter 23

**Damn Doctor Who keeps sidetracking me! Think Primeval... Think Primeval... Primeval... Primevonner... Pricover... Cover... Covernor... Conernor... Connor :D :D :D *grins***

**Okay so Andy doesn't get punch in this chapter since I'm waiting for the right moment... actually no I'm not, I'm being lazy and putting it off. Something happens BEFORE I let a certain someone punch him. My Muse is making it very difficult to write these chapters, let's just say another possible bad person may be added :D :D :D :D Not giving away exactly WHO will be punching Andy hehe. I'm sure Abby hitting Connor several times will make up for the lack of it though :D :D :D Sorry for any mistakes :P **_Don't own anything except the plot _**:D **

**Enjoy :D :D :D **

"You _sure _I can't change your mind?" Jess asked hopefully, eyeing the lump lounging across the sofa watching one of the pay per view movies on the TV with a bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach.

"I'm stayin'." Becker placed a handful of popcorn into his mouth and looked over his shoulder at her. He choked suddenly. It was possible_. It had only been a dream!_ He frowned as his eyes scanned up and down the flowing black halter dress from his dream. Even in the lights of the hotel room, the soft dark fabric still managed to glisten gold.

"You look nice." he added quickly, turning his attention back to the TV before his eyes had a chance to wander.

Much to Jess' relief, he didn't notice the deep red that rose beneath her cheeks. It wasn't until she sighed loudly from in the bathroom than he looked in her direction again. A few more noises followed her sigh before she came out of the bathroom with her hair falling lightly down her back in gentle waves. The deep frown she had made Becker grin.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Having fun there?"

She glared at him before she begun to rummage through her suitcase. "I can't get my hair right! And I'm suppose to be _going_ soon!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're hair is perfect Jess. It always is."

Two compliments in a matter of minutes! Jess could feel her heart flutter in her chest. _Damn you damn you damn you! _Jess blushed again and Becker's grin widen. He'd managed to see the deep red colour flood her cheeks before she spun quickly on her heels and disappeared into the bathroom again.

It had only been a couple of second before Becker heard a range of curses echoing around the room. He sighed. Pausing the movie, he went to stand by the open bathroom door and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest. His eyes narrowed as he survey what she was currently trying to do to her hair. It was a combination of some sort of messy bun with various braids and considering the annoyed look on Jess' face, it wasn't turning out very well.

"Do you need help?"

Jess' hand froze against the top of her head. She frowned. "Like you know anything about hair..." she mumbled her reply, causing the hair pin that had been hanging out of her mouth to fall down onto the benchtop.

Becker shrugged. "I have sisters... you learn a thing or two. Actually I was forced to, but that's beside the point. Do you need any help?"

She bit her bottom lip as she though, her eyes narrowed as she stared blantantly at him. _Why does he always have to bring up these random points when I'm about to go _do_ something?_ "What can you do?"

"Depends on what you had in mind..." he replied. He moved so he was standing behind her, his hands resting on her shoulder. "Up or down?"

Jess spun around and his hands dropped, making Jess' skin tingle when his fingers brushed across her arms accidently. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You're being very... _feminine_ right now Becker. Are you feeling alright?" Before she could stop herself, her hand had risen to his warm forehead. The feel of his skin against hers made small goosebump rise up on her arms.

"I'm fine Jess." Becker didn't seem affected by the innocent action and simply just put his hands on her shoulders again and spun her back around. "Up or down?"

"Up. Wait no... down. No up, definitely up– actually I want it down. Definitely down." With a quiet laugh, Becker's hands disappeared from Jess' shoulders and he quickly undid the mess Jess had made and combed through her hair with his fingers, enjoying the feel of the soft auburn strands through his fingers a little too much.

Jess closed her eyes as Becker's fingers wound through her hair. It felt like he'd barely touched it when he tapped her shoulder. Her eyes flew open and she gasped taking an involuntary step backwards into him.

He stumbled back a step but steadied himself and placed his hands on her upper arms to steady her. Jess' eyes were wide with disbelief as she moved her head from side to side, examining the extent of his work. "I honestly had no idea..." Jess' voice trailed off when she saw the loose Fishtail Braid nestled on the side of her head, wrapping underneath loose falling waves. "_Oh my god_!"

Becker smiled, a little smugly as he wandered back out to the sofa. "If the others ask, tell them you did it yourself." he called and continued watching the movie.

Jess stood by the stairs with her hands firmly on her hips. "How the_ hell_ did you manage to do this? It's not just a simple_ Fishtail Braid_ Becker! It's... it's..."

"_Perfect_. Now shh, I'm trying to watch-"

Becker froze midsentence as Jess' arms wrapped around his shoulders suddenly, her cheek pressed against his while she hugged him. "You are my hero." she whispered. A pain shot through his chest at the memory of Sarah saying those exact words.

Jess broke away quickly at the sound of the impatient knock on the door.

Becker frowned when Jess' arms disappeared, missing the warmth they had brought when wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulder just as Jess swung the door open.

"Ow Abby! What was _that_ for?" Connor exclaimed, ducking past Jess to avoid being hit again.

"You have no right to blame our unborn child for swapping the tv channel!"

"But it wasn't me!" He exclaimed, hiding behind Jess as Abby glared at him.

"Um... hi." Jess said quietly.

Abby hugged her, extending her arm behind her to slap Connor across the head. "Sorry Jess. He's been bugging me all day. Who would've thought Connor to be the type to _enjoy_ baby shopping..."

"Oi! I only liked the toys..."

"Still counts as _baby shopping _Connor." Becker replied, his eyes glued on the screen again.

Connor glared at him for a moment before letting out a high pitch squeal and sitting down on the carpet in front of the tv, fully imerged in the movie. "How do they have this on pay per view?" Connor glanced over his shoulder at Becker who had made himself perfectly comfortable across the couch again. "Since when do you enjoy watching Captain America?"

Becker shrugged, putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "I enjoy all action movies Connor."

Jess rolled her eyes "Figures."

"I heard that!" Becker exclaimed

"Of course you did! Ooo let me guess... it's because of the _guns_."

Becker could hear the grin in her voice as his eyes stayed trained on the tv. "You know me _so well_ Jessica." he grinned, waiting for the reply he knew was coming.

"My name is _Jess_! You wouldn't like if I go around calling you H-"

"I knew you were going to say that!" He interrupted her. "You're so_ predictable_!"

"I can be spontaneous!" Jess' voice went up an octave when she went into defence.

Becker laughed. "Sure sure!"

"I _can!_"

Abby smirked at the pair. It was so obvious! Even Connor was beginning to catch on. Abby's eyes shifted between Becker and Jess before she noticed Jess' hair and suddenly that was all the mattered.

Her hand flew out and caught Jess' shoulder, making her yelp as she got turned around. "Who the _hell_ did your hair?"

Jess' gaze shot right to Becker who was looking right back at her. She could see the plea written all over his face. He'd never hear the end of it if she told Abby. Connor would most definitely overhear and make his life a living _hell_.

Jess turned and looked at Abby with a grin. "I did it with a little help."

Connor laughed. "Did _Action Man_ do your hair Jess?" Becker's foot slipped off the couch, clipping Connor in the shoulder and he winced. "That _hurt_..."

"Harden up."

"No Connor. Becker didn't do my hair. He held bits of it for me though. It's tricky doing this all by myself." Jess covered.

Becker looked over her and smiled. His eyes locked on hers and both had a hard time looking away.

Abby sighed loudly, snapping them both back into reality. "Well come on then! I hear a dancefloor screaming to be jumped on." She grabbed Connor's arm and pulled him to his feet, ignoring his complaints about wanting to watch the movie.

Jess begun to follow them out the door but stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder at Becker. She wanted him to come. Any excuse to dance with him outside of her fantasies would have set her pulse wild. Her eyes narrowed.

Becker honestly wasn't expecting it, he had gotten so imerged into the movie that he never heard her walk silently back into the hotel room. It wasn't until her lips pressed lightly to his cheek that he noticed. He looked at her small smile, fighting off the rising heat in the exact spot she'd kissed him.

"Thanks again. Really." Jess turned back towards the door and it wasn't until she had left the hotel room, that Becker's hand rose to his cheek, the heat flooding his face and snaking down around his neck. _She just... on my cheek..._ Becker frowned. _It doesn't mean anything except thank you Becker, it's just a simple kiss on the cheek. Pull yourself together!_

He could still feel her lips lingering against his skin though. Soft and gentle. His heart raced inside his chest as he replayed the memory over and over. He grinned to himself. _That wasn't just a simple kiss on the cheek Becker and you _know it!

**Yup... a kiss on the cheek. That should be enough for a day or so :D :D :D Thank goodness it's nearly the weekend! I can sleep and dream up ideas. Off to go finish Art homework now... somehow school has managed to make that subject boring for me :(**

**Reviews determine WHERE Andy gets punched :P**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is bit dark :D Kinda me just picturing what Matt's past would've been like :D :D :D I KNOW there is no Andy punch in this chapter but trust me it's coming :D Not sure when though since my Muse gives me an idea like two seconds before I start writting something and stuffs up my plans :D But there's a small bit of Memily at the end... I was kinda missing them :D Didn't fully proof-read so if there's mistakes I apologise :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs _**:D **

**Enjoy :D :D :D **

"_Gideon we have to get back inside! If the toxic storm comes we'll die!" _

_ Matt looked up from the new tazer prototype in his hand and listened to the cries of various survivors trying to convince his father to come back inside. The toxic storm hadn't shown up in a couple of hours and the creatures were no where to be seen. Surely he was just outside checking to make sure if it was safe to move again._

_ "Gideon _come on_! This isn't funny anymore!" Matt heard whoever's voice crack with emotion. They were really worried about him._

_ "What's he doing now?" he asked one of the armed soldiers standing at the base of the ladder. _

_ The soldier looked over at him and sighed. "Eva has just gone out there to try bring your father in. He said something about 'Our last hope' and disappeared up the ladder."_

_ With a loud sigh, Matt dragged himself to his feet and placed his weapon prototype on one of the nearby shelves. "Next time mate..." he muttered quietly to himself before he spun on his heels and faced the soldier again, trying to remember the guys name. _David... or was it Davis. Yeah it's Davis. Michael Davis. _"I guess I should go up there and bring him down then."_

_ "Yeah. But make sure you take this with you. That lady from the last bunker said you'd need it someday." Davis held out a small touchpad device the size of a cellphone with the letters A.R.C printed on the back. "She also kept muttering names. No one took much notice of her though."_

_ Matt's eye's narrowed at the small screen. It seemed like such old technology compared to what they had now. And the logo on the back looked very familiar. He looked up at Davis who was frowning at the ladder "What were the names?"_

_ He lowered his eyes to Matt and shrugged. "The usual ones we hear from people I guess. Nick Cutter, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and I heard her mutter Action Man quite a few times." _

_ "Action Man... I've heard that somewhere before."_

_ "_Seriously Gideon!_" Eva exclaimed, her voice echoing around in the vast emptiness. Rocks and sand... then more rocks and some more sand. It was all that was left._

_ Matt climbed up the ladder and made his way over to the pair who sat on a boulder with their weapons in hand. "You causing trouble again?"_

_ "_Me_?" The tall brunette glared at him when he nodded. "You should be glad I don't have my dagger on me Matt or so help me I would have-"_

_ "You're so much like your mother..." Gideon sighed. "Feisty young thing she was."_

_ Eva's eyes widened. "You knew my mother?"_

_ "And your brother."_

_ "Andrew? But he..." Eva frowned, looking up at Matt who stood in front of them with his arms crossed while surveying the area around them. He didn't seem to be taking much notice of them. "How?"_

_ "It's a very small word." _

_ Gideon looked up at his son with wide hopefilled eyes. He was their last hope. He could save everyone. There was so much at stake here. "It's coming soon Matthew. You need to be ready."_

_ "I am ready!" Matt exclaimed. "You keep saying that like it's going to open up any minute now but you're wrong!"_

_ Gideon's eyebrows raised when he noticed the small grey object he was holding. "What's that in your hand?"_

_ He shrugged. "Don't know. Davis just gave it to me. I think it might be something from the past. The A.R.C. on the back seems familiar."_

_ Gideon smiled as he got to his feet. He uneasily made his way across the couple of meters between his son and himself and examined the touchpad device being held out to him. His whole mood seemed to lighten up at the details of the logo on the back. "There is hope for us all Matthew. Be ready to leave in an hour."_

_ "Where are we going?" Eva asked, following on after the old man and his son._

_ Gideon made a few grunting noises as he made his way down the ladder into the bunket and looked up at Eva while she climbed down. "You, are staying here."_

_ "Why? I could-"_

_ "You should stay here can't afford to have two people on the other side. It could compromise everything, especially since it involves the era you're..." Matt's voice trailed off at the familiar rumbling of the rocks. _Stupid toxic storms_ He thought as he made his way down into the bunker before the cloud washed over them._

_ "Since it involes the era I'm _what_?" Eva exclaimed as Matt spun around to look at her. "You send my brother on an impossible mission through the anomalies but you won't send me!"_

_ Another soldier appeared beside the two with an unreadable expression on his face. He was one of the soldiers that was suppose to be protecting the man they had found from the past. _He must be ready to talk_ Matt thought_

_ "Quinn is awake now. But he's saying he'll only speak to you."_

_ Matt sighed. Danny Quinn. The soldiers had managed to get his name out of him and that he came from the past but nothing else. The man had kept dozing in and out of sleep for the past couple of days, probably as an excuse not to reveal anything when they kept trying to interogate him._

_ "I'll be down there later." Matt replied. The soldier nodded and made his way back to the holding rooms. _

_ "Please Matt. I want to help. I can't just sit around doing nothing. It's not in me!"_

_ Matt turned towards the shelves and picked up his weapon prototype then turned back around to face her. "You can help me with this."_

_ Eva frowned down at the rifle-like weapon. "What is it?"_

_ Matt grinned smugly. "An Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon. Invented it myself."_

_ "A tazer?"_

_ "These are unlike anything we've ever used before Eva. Give them a chance. Come on, I'll show you how they work." Matt searched around the small room until he found a smaller prototype he'd made and nodded towards the ladder. "We could go up there but I don't think it's safe enough yet."_

_ Eva rolled her eyes when he handed the smaller EMD to her and begun to climb the ladder. "You worry too much. The toxic storms haven't been so frequent lately. We'll be fine for an hour or so."_

_ "Eva we can just use the training dummies in the-" His voice was drowned out at the sound of the bunker hatch swinging open and he watched Eva disappear from view. He frowned and quickly followed after her._

_ "There's another bunker just up there. We could test these out while he make our way over" she said excitedly._

_ Matt glanced around at their surroundings. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen to them out there. They needed to get back inside. "Even though I love your enthusiam Eva, we need to stay here. We need to stick together this time! What about that story you told me about your-"_

_ "Millie didn't get caught up in this Matt. She followed my brother through an anomaly. Come _on_!" _

_ They had only moved a meter or so when they came out of nowhere. Their growls bouncing around off the boulders. Matt let his instincts take over and shot the EMD at the creatures, watching them fly backwards through the air and landing with a heavy thump against the rocks and sand._

_ "Matt!" Eva screammed as she ran towards him, her EMD managing to stun a couple of the creatures._

_ "We have to get back inside." Eva nodded in agreement as they spun around and begun to sprint back to the bunker._

_ Matt found it easy finding his footing on the loose rocks surrounding them but Eva slipped, falling onto her hands and knees with a loud yelp. There was a cracking sound and Matt's heart dropped._

_ "Eva!" he sprinted back to her and found her on the verge of tears, clutching her wrist. "Come on we have to get inside. You can do it." Matt shot his EMD repeatively as more creatures came at them. "Come on."_

_ "I've broken my wrist Matt! I can't!"_

_ "You have to come Eva. Don't give up." Matt called over the creatures growls._

_ "Just go. I'll catch up with you."_

_ Matt frowned down at her as he shot a creature trying to sneak up on them. "I'm not leaving you, _come on_!" Matt glanced around at the creatures as their growls begun to get quieter and quieter. Something bad was definitely going to happen. He could sense it. His frown deepened. "They're leaving... now's our chance" he quickly helped her to her feet and they slowly made their way back, Matt supporting Eva with his arm around her waist while she held her broken wrist to her chest._

_ Matt froze as the ground begun to shake beneath them. His eyes were wide when he saw the large cloud advancing closer towards them. "Come on Eva, we have to get inside!"_

_ "We're not going to make it Matt!"_

_ "We can!" Matt called as the rumbling got stronger and the winds begun to pick up. He frowned at the distance between the two of them and the bunker. She was right, there was no way they'd be able to make it before the cloud swooped over them. _

_ They managed to cover half of the distance before they fell to their knees on the rocks and sand and tried their best to cover themselves as the toxic storm blew over them._

_ Eva let out an ear-piercing scream as the toxins from the cloud came in contact with her wrist. Her chest burned as the polluted air filled her lung and Matt quickly shielded her body with his just as the cloud begun to thin and they stayed like that until it was gone._

_ Matt coughed, the air making his chest feel tight. He took a deep breath of the air and turned to Eva. "Come on, before the next wave comes or the creatures return!" _

_ "I... can't..." she gasped for a breath but failed to supply her lungs with the oxygen she desperately needed. She knew she shouldn't have screamed. She had taken in too much of the toxins from the cloud._

_ Matt craddled her in his arms as he quickly carried her back to the bunker. Davis was waiting at the base of the ladder when he saw the state of the pair as the hatch opened. _

_ Matt carefully lowered Eva down then followed himself, locking the bunker hatch securely behind him. _

_ "What happened out there?" Davis asked as he gently placed Eva down on the floor and assessed her injuries._

_ "You know... the usual. Creatures, injuries, storm clouds." Matt rummaged through the shelves for the right boxes containing the liquids and quickly returned back to Eva. "Drink this..."_

_ She did as she was told, wincing at Davis' cool fingers against her boiling skin. "Definitely a fracture. Not much we can do except click it back into place and give her some antibiotics."_

_ "I can't..." she coughed, her eyes fluttering._

_ "You're okay sweetheart just, hold in there."_

_ "Matt..." her voice was weak and it hurt to talk. Pain shot through her chest every time she tried to move and her wrist wasn't making things better. "Tell... Andrew..."_

_ Matt's hand raised to her neck, trying to find her pulse. He found it but the beat was slowly fading until he felt nothing beneath his fingers. "Eva! Stay with us!" he exclaimed suddenly._

_ Others from deeper in the bunker came to see what was happening, a few of them burying their faces in the shoulders of friends and loved ones when they saw the scene playing out. The color was slowly fading from Eva's tear streaked face and Matt was frantically trying to perform CPR. _

_ Gideon appeared then with a blank look on his face. It wasn't the first time someone had been caught in the toxic storm and didn't survive. He had lost friends to the disastrous cloud. Behind his blank face held sympathy and sadness, however. He hated seeing his son witness the same things he had. He hated seeing _anyone_ witness them._

_ "There's nothing to see here!" he announced to the group, slowly moving them away from the scene. "Return to what you were doing."_

_ Davis slumped back against the wall, tears burning behind his eyes as he watched Matt hopelessly pump life back into the poor girl. "Come on! Don't leave me! We have to stick together!"_

_ "Mate, she's gone. There's nothing we can do..."_

_ "_No!_" Matt growled, shooting a death glare at the soldier. "We can bring her back! I _have to bring herback_!"_

_ Gideon appeared again a thick black bodybag dangling in his hand. "Matthew, there's nothing we could've done. She took in took much of the toxic fumes. We have to carry on as best we can."_

_ Matt slumpped against Eva's cold motionless body, her hand lifeless in his. "I can't do this anymore Gideon. I don't know what to do anymore..." he mumbled against her neck. He closed his eyes, praying to whatever hope was left. _

_ His father sighed, looking over to Davis who had composed himself and was eyeing the bodybag in the older mans hand. Gideon tossed it to him and turned back to Matt. "We carry on with the mission. That's our number one priority right now. Why don't you go and get some rest. Davis and I can deal with this."_

_ Davis slowly laid out the bodybag just as Matt raised his eyes. "_No!_ She's not just going to be _dumped _like the rest of them! We're going to bury her properly!"_

_ "Matt we can't-"_

_ "We _can_! It's what she would have wanted..." Matt argued._

_ Gideon sighed. "Alright. But remember we have to concentrate on our mission. If you succeed, all of this will change. She'll be alive again." Matt had a faint of a smile as Davis slid Eva's body onto the body bag and begun to zip it up._

_ He managed to get one last look at her face before the zip covered her. _"Tell...Andrew..." _her last words bounced around her mind. Tell him _what_? He didn't even know who he was..._

Matt woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing for the tenth time in the space of an hour. Emily slowly dragged herself back to the bed and buried herself in the pillows. "When will this _end_?"

Matt grinned. He'd gotten over the sensitivity and sickness after breakfast with a special concoction Jess had put together. Emily, on the other hand, still wasn't taking the after effects very well.

"Everytime I _eat_... it comes back up. Everytime I _drink_... it comes back up. Everything I _think_ about it coming back up... it comes _back up_! What's wrong with me?" she mumbled against the pillows.

Matt laughed quietly, rubbing her back to try and sooth her. "It'll wear off in a day or so. It's just your system fighting back against all the alcohol you had last night."

"It sucks."

He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her exposed cheek and sighed. "I know it does sweetheart. Just go back to sleep and get some rest."

Emily was quick to follow his advice. Her eyes drifted shut and she snuggled in closer to him. "I love you Matt." she mumbled against his warm chest.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and gently rubbing her back again. His mind couldn't help but jump back to his memory and the bad feeling he got before the creatures attacked. It didn't help that that exact feeling was coursing through his veins at that moment.

Something was going to happen. He didn't know what but it was going to be big.

He tightened his arms around Emily and frowned. _'Go back' he told himself. 'You have to go back!'_

Matt's chest tightened with worry. It wasn't over yet...

**I've been meaning to end these with cliffhanger-ish endings. I kinda like this one... a tiny bit. Still not as good as my Jecker and Conby but still good. The finale of series 5 gave me the idea. Just how Matt was kinda angry when he told Abby that everyone was dead... my imagination was sent into overdrive :D Ooo and Danny in the future :D :D :D Thought I'd squeeze him in there somehow.**

**I wouldn't mind hearing about what you think is up with Andy :D :D So um chop chop get reviewing (Wow that was kinda rude... I'm hardly ever rude... I don't LIKE being rude...) Review if you want to :D :D :D **


	25. Chapter 25

**I had a basic idea of what I wanted to happen in this chapter but it was taking me a long time to write :D Somehow my muse REALLY enjoys making Connor (all of the characters actually) really drunk... Oh and there's a little twisty-thingy-majigy-maabob in the middle somewhere just to keep a small bit of the mystery alive :P Sadly the big Andy punch will be a bit later on than I originally thought, Soz about that, but I'm sure a couple of slaps would suffice :D Haven't proof-read so sorry about any mistakes :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs_** :D :D :D **

**Enjoy :D**

"No Connor you can _not _ride to the rooftop and howl like a wolf." Abby sighed angrily as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor.

"But it's a once in a lifetime opportunity Abs. We _have_ to!"

"Marrying _me _is a once in a lifetime opportunity Connor. Not _howling _on the roof of the _Cove Atlantis Hotel_!" She pressed the down button again to stop herself from slapping him out of frustrastion.

"I know you want to..." He gently nudged her and she could help but smile at his childishness. He wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned. "I'll get you up there at one point or another Abs. I _promise_." His whispered tone make her blush a light pink.

Connor grinned and gently pressed his lips against hers. "Ugh. I leave for a couple of minutes and you two just can't keep your hands off each other!" Jess laughed. The pair slowly broke apart as the elevator doors opened.

"Well if a certain tall dark Action man joined us you wouldn't feel so..." Connor paused not knowing where he was going with what he was saying.

"If you tried hard enough he'd probably come. Hey maybe if you scream bloody murder from the roof he'll run up there and save you!" Abby's eyes glowed.

"Oh so_ Jess_ can go up onto the roof and scream but I can't go up their and howl at the moon?"

Abby closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened them again and looked at Jess. "I have to tell you something but not in the company of Sir Dorcus over here."

"Hey!"

Jess' eyes narrowed, glancing in Abby's direction as the elevator doors shut. "Something tells me I'm not going to like what I hear..."

Abby grinned as the elevator reached the ground floor. "You'll love it Jess... trust me."

o.O~O.o

Becker _tried_ to concentrate on the movie playing on the screen but everytime he thought his mind was truly far from it, it flashed him an image of Jess twirling around in the black and gold dress with a smile that lit up the room.

He groaned, switching off the tv and resting his head back against the armrest. He closed his eyes and frowned. She _had_ to know what effect she had on him. She was all he could think about.

Whether she was _safe_ during a creature incursion...

Whether she was _lonely_ sitting at the ADD by herself while he was in the armory...

Whether she was okay sitting in her flat alone waiting for Connor and Abby to return from the pub...

Whether she was going to wear those _unbelieveably short_ skirts and high heels that always got his heart racing...

And right now, he couldn't help but wonder if she had simply asked him if he wanted to go with her and the others out of politeness or because she honestly wanted him to go with her. There was no mistaking how badly he wanted to go. But a party involved dancing and he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hands off of her while she twirled around in the dress that haunted his most pleasant dreams.

He couldn't shake the feel of her lips against his skin either. Even though it was just his cheek, his mind had already begun to spin. If he'd just moved his head to the side a fraction of an inch, he could have kissed her lips. Those perfectly sweet lips that he'd imagined against his so many nights ago. Even his _dreams_ revolved around her!

He needed air.

Becker quickly found his feet and went and stood outside on the balcony, watching the moon reflect off of the horizon and the stars sparkling above him. It was like a picture you'd find on a postcard. A real cliché. The golden stars reflecting against a black canvas with the moon rising towards it's peak. He didn't understand the attraction to such a sight until then. It was almost magical. Unexplainable.

_She looked so happy, dancing around the empty ballroom with the lights from the crystal chandelier making her flowing black halter dress flicker gold when they shone upon her. Her eyes were closed as she moved around the room to the calm beat._

Becker groaned again. He needed a distraction. _Anything!_ He was sure he'd find himself running down to that party. Hell, he'd go down there in just his trackpants and nothing else if it meant getting to hold her in his arms as they danced.

"You idiot!" He heard someone shout. He glanced around until he saw a couple standing by one of the pools down below, arguing it looked like.

"How am_ I_ the idiot Millie? You were the one that was helping them! You're the one that spent time with them!" the man replied.

The girl slapped him hard and he cursed. "How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?"

The guys hand rose to his cheek and he winced. "_Sorry _then. I forgot only my sister had permission. And it's not my fault I keep bumping into them!"

She slapped him again and Becker couldn't help but feel like he'd seen them somewhere. The girl, Millie he'd heard the guy call her, put her hands on her hips and begun to tap her foot. "You're practically stalking them!"

"I was researching... And it's not my fault they found the anomaly before I did! And what about _you! _You were helping them with that... that _thing_ you won't tell me about!"

Becker's mind clicked then. He knew he'd seen the girl somewhere. Her name was Dr Amelia Mystery if he remembered right. She'd been the one to help Abby with the injured therocephalian that had come through the anomaly.

"That _thing_ is classified information Andy! If either one of us gets arrested or injured it could ruin _everything!_"

"Ruin _what?_ Amy. Seriously, tell me! I'm in the dark here!"

Amy glanced around to make sure no one was within earshot then lowered her voice to whispered something to him before sighing. "Come on. We better go check on the others before they blow something up and give it all away."

There was a knock on the door behind him and Becker flinched. There was another knock and Becker quickly pulled himself out of his haze and went to answer the door.

He frowned. "Matt? I thought you and Emily were having a quiet night together..."

Matt shrugged, holding up the six pack he had in his hand. "There's a game on channel 12. I didn't want to disturb Emily while she was sleeping."

Becker's eyebrows raised as he stepped aside and let him in. "Who's playing?"

Matt shrugged again as he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. "I honestly don't care who's playing... it's better than listening to Emily throw up every two minutes. I love her and all... but I draw the line at listening to _that_!" he took out one of the beer bottles from the pack and frowned. "You wouldn't have an opener by any chance, would you?"

Becker sat down next to him and got out his swiss army knife. "Pass." the bottle was opened faster than it took for him to blink and he passed it back to a stunned Matt. He grinned. "I've had practice."

"I see. Here." Matt passed him another bottle and leaned back against the back of the couch stretching his legs out in front of him as the game started.

Becker stretched his legs out as well and sighed. _Thank you distraction_! He thought happily as he drank.

o.O~O.o

Three hours later, Jess couldn't feel her feet anymore. She fell into one of the white plastic chairs that sat around the place and laughed as Connor stumbled after Abby while she walked towards her.

"But I'm cereal Abs. Like this rabid dog-rabbit-thing jumped out and I almost shat myself. I was _ten_!" Connor slurred, bracing himself against one of the stone columns next to Jess. "I was like 'holy shi-'"

"That's nice Conn', please try to keep your voice down." Abby interrupted.

He just grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. "You know what, we should go skinny dippin'! Ooo 'nd we can drag good ol' Becky Boy 'long with us!"

Abby laughed at the blank look on Jess' face. Like Connor, she'd been drinking and had developed a steady flush on her cheeks that just wouldn't disappear which made it hard to see if she was blushing or not.

Connor's words had still not settled in when the man himself started laughing. "Or, or, _or_ we can go 'owl on the roof of the hotel! Abby we should _so_ do that!"

"No howling Connor-"

She closed her eyes and frowned as he let out a loud howl. She opened her eyes and gave the other partygoers apologetic looks as she slung his arm over her shoulder. "Come on. I better get you two back to the hotel room."

"Oh Abigail Maitland, you _naughty girl_!" Connor watched her with narrowed eyes as she ignored his comment. She tooked hold of Jess' hand and begun leading them away from the party. She knew Jess'd be okay standing upright by herself since she wasn't plastered like Connor, but just the fact that they were going to be walking past pools made Abby worry about how stable she actually was.

"Y'know guys...I had this... this _dream_, yeah?" Jess' speech was nearly as bad as Connor's. _Maybe she'd more drunk than I thought she was._ Jess stumbled slightly and frowned at the footpath. "Stupid ground! Stop mocking me!"

Abby laughed. "Go on Jess, what happened in this _dream_ of yours?"

She sighed loudly. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Abby squeezed her hand gently, encouraging her. "Come on, tell me. Connor's out of it, so you're all good."

Jess looked at Abby then at Connor who was leaning against her with his eyes closed but still walking. "I s'pose..." she gently patted her hair and frowned. "I had this _dream, _yeah? And Becker was in it." she paused as they walked past the bar she and Becker had sat at on the first day.

Abby's eyes narrowed, remembering what Becker had told her earlier about his dream. "What happened between you guys in this _dream?_"

Jess sighed again, more quietly this time, like she was drifting off into some far away fantasy land. "I was... dancing, I think. Then he joined me and I was like '_Becker!'_ like really shockedly an' then all I remember is his hands on my waist an' him kissin' my neck and staring in to _reaaally pretty eyes.._." she paused, blinking rapidly like she'd just snapped out of a nap. She frowned. "I woke up after that."

Abby couldn't help but notice she sounded sad about waking up. Her eyes narrowed. If her memory was correct, Becker had said something similar happened during _his_ dream and that she had disappeared after that. "And you woke up after he kissed you?"

"Uh huh."

"Interesting..."

"I guess." Jess stumbled slightly but regained her footing and carried on.

The trio arrived at the hotel then and Abby guided Jess through the door first, before pulling Connor in with her and they made their way towards the reception desk.

"Nice night?" the lady asked with a smile when Abby went to collect the room keys they had left with her at the start of the night.

"You can say that. I doubt they'll remember any of it though." She sighed when she watched Jess guide Connor in a zig zag motion across the foyer to the waiting seats.

The lady laughed. "You're not the first one to haul people up into their rooms. Happens quite a bit during these hotel parties." she handed over the roomkeys after Abby showed her a form of ID and smiled. "Sleep well."

"Thanks. I'll try." she turned towards the pair and sighed loudly when she saw Jess trying to squirm her way out from underneath Connor who had fallen asleep on top of her. "Connor!"

He was on his feet within seconds of Abby's approach and Jess took in a deep breath. "I almost _died_!"

Abby laughed, slinging Connor's arm over her shoulder before he slumped against her again. "Come on you two..." she took hold of jess' hand again and led the two towards the elevators.

o.O~O.o

Matt hiccuped while he opened his sixth beer pointing it at Becker who was chewing on a piece of popcorn. "So what's the deal with you and _Miss Parker_, eh?"

The pack of beer had disappeared long before the game on tv had finished so the two of them ended up raiding the minibar and found themselves sitting on the carpet between the couch and the tv throwing popcorn into each others mouths and failing miserably. They were both surrounded in the stuff.

Becker took a sip of his eighth beer and tried to take aim at Matt who had his mouth wide open. He shot and cheered happily when it landed on the Team leaders tongue. "So... Miss Parker? What's goin' on with her?" Matt asked while he chewed.

Becker shrugged. "Nothing" he knew he was slightly drunk, the shots of tequila and whiskey that they'd had still wasn't enough for him to reveal his feelings about her.

Matt threw a piece of popcorn at Becker and missed by a good arms length. He sighed. "Listen, _Sunshine_! That girl has it _bad_ for you!" he made an effort of pointing his bottle at him and frowned. "You... you need to stop bein' a _douche_ and make y'move!"

"I'm not a _douche_!" Becker threw another piece of popcorn at Matt and caught him right in the eye.

Just then the door to the hotel swung open and Abby came in supporting Jess who had somehow lost her balance on the way towards the room and just outside the room, Connor could be seen slowly sliding down the wall before landing on his backside and faceplanting the floor with a quiet 'ow' before dozing off.

Becker seemed to sober up at the sight of Jess. He quickly rushed over to her and took her from Abby. "What happened? Is she okay?" he held her up with a protective arm around her waist, ignoring the spark he had felt rush up his arm and used his free hand to brush loose strands of her hair back so he could see her face.

Abby smirked. "She's fine Becker..." her eyes drifted over to Matt, now curled up into ball on the ground, surrounded with bits of popcorn. "You guys looked like you had a fun night."

Becker followed her gaze and sighed. "He didn't want to disturb Emily."

Abby looked over her shoulder at Connor asleep in the hallway and sighed too. "Well, I'm going to put Heffalump to bed. You think you can handle getting Matt back into his hotel room?"

Becker shrugged. "I'll manage."

"Thanks" Abby turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Oh and what you told me this morning about you and Jess having the same dream checks out. We might need to keep a closer eye on her if she's really in danger."

Becker frowned and she grinned. "Don't worry, she doesn't know anything about it. She just thinks she had a very vivid dream about you."

She looked over at Connor who had begun to mumbled something and rolled her eyes, shutting the door quietly behind herself as she left.

Jess' arms tightened around his waist and Becker looked down at her with wide eyes. When did she managed to wrap his arms around him? He gently rubbed her back, slowly walking backwards to the bed. "Jess?"

Her arms tightened even more, her chest pressing against his chest.

"Jess." Becker whispered.

"_Mmm_."

He reached behind him and took hold of her hands. He could hear her about to complain as he unwrapped her arms but when he put her down on his side of the bed, she just seemed to curl over and fall asleep.

He gently brushed back a strand of her hair but frowned, remembering that Matt was also curled up into a ball in front of the tv. "I'm just taking Matt back to his hotel room, okay?"

"_Don't be too long_." she mumbled against the pillow.

Becker helped Matt to his feet and guided him back to his hotel room with no problems and quickly returned back to his own hotel room to start cleaning up a bit. He felt sorry for the cleaning staff that would have to clean their room the next day.

When he got back he found Jess laying in the same position she'd been in before and his eyes narrowed. _What's the harm in just tucking her in, mate?_

The covers were bunched up just under her knees so he carefully slid her legs underneath the cream and blue covers, ignoring the feel of her smooth skin again his, and tucked the covers up around her shoulders.

"_Thanks_." she whispered just as he was changing into his trackpants.

He turned off the lights and slipped into her side of the bed and looked at her for a moment. _God she's beautiful. _He thought. Without thinking about it, he leaned forward and gently kissed her temple. "Good night Jess."

His eyes hadn't fully gotten acustomed to the darkness but he a hundred percent sure he'd seen her smile before his eyes closed and let his dreams take over.

**Haha... if you want Becker/Connor/Matt shirtless in the next chapter make sure you review :D :D :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is 'meh'. It has a little bit of a shirtless Connor (FAINTS) and a shirtless Becker (DIES) oh and Jess get's really angry :D That should keep ya going for a bit :D Just wait till I write Abby's Bachelorette Party :D :D :D I'm thinkin' strippers, a video camera and one of the girls' pole dancing :P Haven't proof-read so there'll probably be mistakes... :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs _**:D :D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

_The camera panned around the room before it focused on the unconscious lump tangled up in the bed sheets. Behind the screen there was a loud sigh before it bounced along and whoever was holding the camera straddled the sleeping lump._

_ "Connor..." Abby whispered, lightly caressing his face with her knuckle. "Connor, wake up..."_

_ He flicked her hand away and tried to turn over but the position Abby had taken sitting on him made it impossible for him to move. "_Go back to sleep_." he groaned quietly._

_ The camera zoomed in on his face for a moment before zooming out and Abby held it out to use it to check her hair. She nodded encouragingly to herself and spun the camera around to face Connor again. "Connor wake up sweetheart."_

_ He frowned. "No."_

_ "I have a proposition for you." she poked his chest lightly and he swatted her hand away. She sighed again, grinning behind the camera before she slowly begun to walk her fingers up from his belly button and over his chest. "It involves a certain _Field Co-ordinator_ and our little _Soldier Boy_."_

_ A smile slowly formed on his lips but he kept his eyes closed. "I'm listening."_

_ "Well, yesterday you mentioned going skinny dippin'."_

_ His eyes slowly opened and he grinned when he realised he was being filmed. "I don't remember talking about that..."_

_ "You were out of it honey, of course you wouldn't. You also howled at the moon but that doesn't matter. Right now we need to convince Becker and Jess to join us down at the Blue Lagoon 'bout an hours drive from here."_

_ He arcked an eyebrow in curiosity. "You are a devious little thing, aren't you?"_

_ The camera shook as Abby laughed. "Matt and Emily will probably want some 'quiet time' so it's the perfect opportunity to work our match making skills."_

_ "Can't we just book them on one of those whale watching tours and go hit the pools?"_

_ Abby's hand came into view then as she playfully slapped his chest. He winced. "They will _not_ reveal their feelings _whale watching _Connor! We need to get them out and doing something _active_! Possibly life threatening."_

_ "Like jet skiis?"_

Abby turned off the camera and grinned at her soon-to-be husband. "_Definitely_ like jet skiis!" She bounced off the bed and made her way towards the door. "I'm definitely bringing you along!" she mumbled.

"Who are you talking to?" Connor called as he slowly rolled out of the tangled mess he was in.

Abby waved the video camera at him and grinned. "I'm going to go wake them up!"

"Hey just check to see if Matt and Emily want to join us!"

"Will do!" she sang as the door swung shut behind her.

o.O~O.o

The knock on the door was loud and demanding but neither of the two wanted to move. It wasn't until Becker's warm arms tightened around her waist that Jess realised exactly _why_.

She smiled to herself when she glanced over her shoulder and noticed her was shirtless, and _still_ asleep. Obviously the knock hadn't interrupted him and Jess didn't want to risk waking him by moving from their current position. Okay that wasn't the _exact_ reason why she didn't want to move. She was enjoying the closeness _way_ too much.

She let her mind spin and she sunk closer to him, his arms tightening around her more and drowning her in everything that was, well, _Becker_. It wasn't until another round of knocking kicked her out of her little fantasies and she gently slipped out from under Becker's arms and made her way to the door.

She swung it open to reveal a very chipper Abby who had Connor's camera flashing and ready, pointed directly at Jess.

_Abby smirked behind the camera and she let it trailed down to Jess' bare feet then back up to her face again. "Looks like _someone_ had a nice night..." her smirk slowly transformed into a grin._

_ Jess glanced down at her clothes, or _lack of_ and blushed a shockingly deep red as she rushed back into the room to grab her sundress to cover up the matching black and red underwear she had on. Her black and gold dress laid in a pile beside the bed beside the heels she'd worn last night. _

_ She faintly remembered the very early morning being hot and trying to get Becker to turn on the aircon' but he never did so she eventually ended up sleeping in her underwear._

_ Abby zoomed the camera in on Jess' face, capturing the quick glance she made towards the shirtless Becker still sound asleep on the bed. She looked at the camera and her blush spread to her neck and shoulders before she glared. _

_ "Turn that _off_!" she whispered, trying her best not to laugh._

_ Abby shook the camera from side to side before spinning around to looked at Becker. "Becky Boy!" she sang from behind the screen._

_ "Abby seriously leave him alone..." Jess hissed._

_ Abby crept forward and look a deep breath. _

_ The room was silent. Jess was definitely holding her breath, scared for the safety of her friend. _

_ Abby moved the camera back away from Becker and she swivelled it around, catching Jess watching him with pink cheeks. She tightened her arms around her waist as she look a shaky breath. Abby spun the camera back around to face Becker again and she grinned behind the camera._

_ She knew instantly what had made the young Field Co-ordinators so flustered. _

Abby shut off the camera and they both leaned against the desk watching (well admiring in Jess' case) the exposed muscles on Becker's back and arms as he slept on his stomach with the sheets just coming up to his hips.

Abby tilted her head. "I _now_ see why you like him so much..."

"_Abby!_" Jess laughed lightly while she nudged her.

"It's _true! _I'm starting to think I chose the wrong ARC member to marry." Abby's grin instantly vanished from her face when she saw the angry glint in Jess' eyes. _Waow, she's even getting possessive! _She gave her a small smile. "I'm only _joking_."

"That wasn't funny."

The younger girl was still glaring at her when she replied. "I know, I'm sorry. He's all yours. Hey while I'm here... just wanted to say you two should come jet skiing with Con' and I. Maybe we can pack a basket and travel over to one of the neighbouring islands to have a group picnic."

Jess smiled then. "Sounds goo-" she paused before rushing into the bathroom. "I'm never drinking again."

Abby laughed. "We still have my bachelorette party tonight Jess! You can sleep and feel sick _after_ my wedding. Right now though..." she turned to the lump on the bed and took a deep breath. "BECKER!"

His eyes flashed open and he frowned. "What the-"

"Get up!" she growled.

He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from out of his eyes. "Abby? What are you doing here?"

She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "What does it _look _like I'm doing? I'm _waking you up_."

He ran his hand through his tousled hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why are you waking me up? I thought we all got over the wake up calls."

Abby shrugged. "The Jet skiis won't wait forever."

he looked at her through narrowed sleepy eyes. "I swear _none of you_ have any concept of personal space..."

"That's a lie! I leave you all alone... most of the time." Jess added as she came back into the room after washing her hands and brushing her teeth.

Becker sighed. Out of everyone at the ARC, she was the one person he actually _wanted_ to have invade his personal space. He frowned. "Jess, I didn't mean... I don't mind you... you're not who I was..."

Abby smirked and Jess was suddenly looking at him with a whole new glint in her eye. She smiled. "It's fine, I got what you meant."

he returned the smile just as Abby begun filming the two of them. "You know what... I think I'm going to put these clips into a little montage for us _all_ to watch when we go back home."

Jess glanced at her and glared, a look Becker couldn't but grin at. "Abby you _better_ not!" she hissed.

Becker looked over at Abby and his eyes narrowed. "What's on there that she doesn't want anyone to see?"

"Abby don't you _dare_!" Jess tried to reach for the camera but Abby held it clearly out of reach, tempted to toss it over to Becker.

She smiled. "Oh it's _nothing_... I just caught Jess answering the door in her underwear."

Becker's eyes widened as Jess' hand whipped Abby across the cheek. "_Delete it!_" she growled.

"_Whoa_, whoa Jess. Calm down." Becker was standing between the two of them within seconds, his hands on Jess shoulders. "It's just a silly clip. Nothing to get angry about."

Abby felt her cheek, glad that she only felt a light heat rising where she'd been slapped. She sighed. "Okay, I admit. I deserved that. I'm sorry Jess." she searched through the video camera until she reached the clip of jess answering the door and quickly pressed delete. "It's gone."

Becker looked over his shoulder at her "you okay?" she nodded and he turned back to Jess, tilting her head up so he could look at her face properly. "_you_ okay?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Her anger seemed to evaporate instantly and she blinked, staring into his hazel eyes. His face was so _close._ She blinked again and looked at Abby when Becker finally released her shoulders and went to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry Abby!" her voice cracked, the tears building up in the corner of her eyes as guilt flushed over her.

Abby smiled, hugging her. "It's okay Jess. I shouldn't have overstepped the boundary."

Jess sighed. "I'm soo sorry!"

"It's _fine_ seriously. It's nothing. I've been in a fist fight with my brother and even _that_ didn't effect me."

Connor appeared by the door then wearing a light white singlet, rainbow checked board shorts with blue flip flops on his feet and a pair of white Lacoste 'Tolouse' sunglasses resting on top of his head. "We going or not?"

Becker groaned, falling against his back on the bed. Jess laughed and Abby rolled her eyes. "Only when jet skiis are involved can I _actually _get you out of the room before myself. _Unbelieveable!_"

Connor grinned. "Hey Abby..." he turned and looked over his shoulder at her. "Do these make my butt look big?"

**Next up: 3 jet skiis for hire... what could I possibly do with those *grins* :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter came out different to what I thought it would... still okay, but I guess that's up to you guys to decide :D I don't think Emily and Matt are in character, soz if they're not :D :D :D Got some lovely Jecker in there just because they're the only couple I can really seem to write about lately. I tried writing Conby and Memily, I honestly tried :D :D :D Well I'm off to go sneak into the kitchen and steal those chocolate biscuits screaming my name :D There's probably mistakes in this so just um... skip over those :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs _**:D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

"Five quid says they'll only hire three jet skiis." Emily said quietly from her seat next to Matt on the sand.

Becker laughed. "No takers there Emily. Connor wouldn't stop talking about it on the way here."

"Well in that case, you and Jess having to share a jet skii." She replied, smiling at the small glare she got from Becker. Her eyes brightened at an idea that had shot into her mind. "_Ten_ quid on Connor falling in first!"

"Five on one of you girls falling in before him." Becker added. He watched with narrowed eyes as the others made their way back over from the shack, Connor and Abby with grins stretching from ear to ear and Jess staring at the key in her hand. She looked nervous almost, maybe even a little scared.

Matt rolled his eyes, bringing Becker's attention back to them as he spoke. "you two are unbelieveable. I already know which on of you will win."

"And how would you know who wins?" Emily playfully poked him and grinned. "You keeping more secrets from us?" she didn't receive even a hint of a smile. Something was definitely playing on his mind. "We'll talk later." she whispered just as the others joined them.

"Becker you're with Jess on that grey jet skii over there. Matt and Emily here's your key, your on the red one left of the grey and Connor and I are on the blue-"

The all watched as Connor sped off down the beach, forgetting that Abby still had the key and sat himself down on the seat. He went to turn it on and froze. He glance over his shoulder and frowned. "Hurry up!"

"Connor we have to put the stuff in the compartment before we can go. Get off the jet skii!" Abby called. She quickly made her way over with the picnic basket and blanket, rolling her eyes at the others just as Connor's foot slipped and he toppled into the water with a yelp.

Becker sighed. "I'll pay you later."

"No need. Just seeing him actually fall in is payment enough." Emily laughed.

Becker walked over to the grey jet skii with Jess following close behind him and opened up the water proof compartment under the seat and got out the two life jackets before placing his towel and shoes inside. He looked over his shoulder at Jess and frowned, noticing traces of fear flash across her eyes as she gazed out at the calm waves.

"You okay?" he asked soothingly.

She blinked repeatively before looking at him and nodding. She passed her things over to him and he quickly placed them into the compartment before stripping off his shirt and adding that to the pile.

"Put this in too." she said quietly, handing him her sundress that she had just stripped off, leaving her in only her bikini. Abby wolf-whistled and she blushed.

Becker only glanced over his shoulder at her for a second but it was enough to get his heart pounding. There was no way he'd be able to survive the day seeing her dressed in only the canary yellow bikini she had on. He quickly busied himself with his life jacket, mentally scolding himself if he tried to look at her again.

"Seriously Matt! Don't!" Emily laughed just as he waved bits of seaweed towards her. He threw it towards her and she let out a scream before she tripped over backwards into the ripling waves, bobbing up and down above the surface due to the life jacket. "I hate you."

Matt chuckled, extending his hand towards her. "It was only seaweed Emily."

"'_Only seaweed_'?" she took hold of his hand but instead of letting him help her to her feet, she grinned misheviously and pulled him down into the water beside her. They both laughed.

"Come on Abby! I want to go!" Connor nagged, already sitting on the jet skii with his hand stretched out waiting for the key.

She rolled her eyes and finished doing up her life jacket. "You really are like a three year old trapped in a grown man's body." she whispered as she got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He wriggled slightly and she grinned, pressing herself closer to his back. Her hands were slow but deliberate as they moved from around his waist and down to his thighs. His breath caught just her hands stop on the inside of his tights. He looked over his shoulder with a frown, seeing the glint in her eyes. "No distracting the driver, thank you very_ much_."

she laughed lightly, her hands connecting around the front of him again and he turned on the jet skii. They both squeeled as it roared to life, humming underneath them.

"See you on the island!" The four remaining members looked up just in time to see Matt and Emily jumping over a couple of waves, speeding off in front of them.

"Hell no! They are _not_ beating us!" Connor growled and suddenly the jet skii jolted forward at a speed Abby wasn't expecting. Her arms tightened around Connor's waist but he seemed more occupied with trying to beat the other two that he didn't notice.

Jess back away from the jet skii, away from the water and back up the beach. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She hated jet skiis. The one time she _did_ go on one, she ended up getting flung off it and ended up spending two weeks in the hospital with a concussion, and bruised ribs.

Becker turned to help her on when he noticed her now standing meters away. "Okay Jess, what's wrong? It's just a jetskii."

she looked down and begun fumbling around with the zip of her life jacket while he made his way over to her. "You have been on one before, right?"

she nodded her head.

"What's wrong then?"

"I can't." she said the words so softly becker found it hard to hear her.

"Can't what?"

Jess was surprised by how soothing his voice was. She was sure that if he kept that tone he'd be able to convince her to do anything. She shook her head, both in reponse to his question and to try wipe the thoughts out of her mind.

"Did something happen to you? And incident involving one?"

Damnit! How did he always know? Jess slowly looked up into his hazel eyes and found them filled with concern. "I can't get on one of those things again Becker. At first I thought I could. It's like, i've faced future predators and survived, how hard can it be to get on a jet skii. But I just _can't_."

"Okay we'll go do something else then. Go... _shopping_." he shivered and a hint of a smile appeared on jess' face.

The smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared however. She lowered her eyes again. "I tried to get out of it when we were getting the keys but Abby wouldn't let me. She said she'd handcuff me to one of them if she had to."

"of course." he thought for a moment before slowly lifting Jess' chin up so her eyes met his again. "Close your eyes." he whispered.

Her cheeks flushed suddenly. Her heart pounding away in her chest. "_Why_?"

He dropped his hand to her shoulder and sighed. "Just close them." she frowned but obeyed him and closed her eyes. His hand slowly slid down her arm and he gently took hold of her hand, slowly leading her back towards the waters edge. "What's your first memory of the ARC? What did you enjoy most?" he asked calmly.

Jess blindly walked forward, taking cautious steps but trusting Becker the whole time. She thought back to her first day. She'd gotten a quick briefing from Lester who reminded her a bit of her dad at the time with his heavy sarcasm and hostility to any new members. He had left soon after that, leaving Jess to do as she wished. She'd met some of the technicians but they'd gone home too, there was the lady filling in for Abby at the menagerie but she only came in for an hour in the morning and an hour in the afternoon just to feed the creatures. "My very first memory of the ARC?" she whispered.

"yeah." becker's voice was cool and level. He glanced over his shoulder and could just see the other two jet skiis in the distance.

"Meeting Lester and then being left alone in the ARC."

he laughed lightly and the sound sent a shiver of delight down her spine. She liked his laugh more than she'd orginally thought, especially since her eyes were closed. Her other senses, mainly her hearing and sense of touch, had been heightened. She could feel the soothing circles his thumb was making on the back of her hand.

"I enjoyed meeting Rex the most. He flew right up against the glass and nearly gave me a heart attack. I had seen him flying around a couple of times but it still gave me a fright to see him so close. Sid and Nancy were cute too." she smiled at the memory of seeing them rolling around in their pen while Rex munched on some leaves beside them.

Becker groaned. "Those two have caused more trouble than Connor has. Chewed through the wiring for the ADD and everything!"

Jess gasped as the cool water surrounded her toes and her eyes flashed open. Becker's hand tightened around hers slightly. "Close your eyes!" he smiled and she quickly shut them again, feeling that the jet skii was close.

"What about Rex? Has he ever been trouble?" Jess asked in a quiet voice.

"Abby's brother used him to gamble with and Connor ended up coming to me, beggin for me to help get him back."

Jess' eyes opened and she frowned. "Really? You actually _helped_ Connor with something?"

he rolled his eyes and nodded towards the jet skii floating behind her. "jump on."

Panic flitted across her face as she stared down at it. Becker's hand was gentle as he turned her gaze away from it and towards him. " I'll be on it as well Jess. I_ promise_ I won't let anything happen to you." it wasn't just with the jet skiis that his promise stood in place. He'd protect her from anything and everything. With his life if need be.

Her heart was pounding inside her chest, making it hard for her to breathe as Becker helped her onto the seat. He laughed lightly when her hands gripped onto the handles with an iron-like grasp.

"Relax..." he whispered as he sat down behind her. He leaned around around her and turned the key making the jet skii come to life. Jess went to get up but Becker's arm wrapped around her waist. "You honestly don't want Connor making fun of you for the rest of the trip, do you?"

Jess sighed, her fingers gripping onto the handles again. She closed her eyes briefly as he placed his hands over hers and he twisted one towards them slightly slightly. The jetskii slowly begun to move forward and Jess' grip tightened.

Her breath caught suddenly when she felt the warmth of Becker's foot brush against hers. Realisation hit her then. She was on a jet skii with _Becker_. She was encircled in his arms while his hands covered hers on the handles. She was surprised at how well she fitted against him and desperately resisted the urge to lean her head back against his shoulder.

"Relax your hands Jess." he said calmly into her ear.

Her face was flushed, turning a deeper shade of red the more she thought about how close he was. His chest pressed lightly against her back, the fabric of his board shorts skimming across the exposed skin of her legs, his toes brushing against her achilles heel, his chin resting gently on her shoulder.

She subconsciously leaned back into him and his grip tightened over her hands, a small chuckled shaking the both of them. The jet skii slowly begun to speed up and soon enough it began jumping over the waves towards the island.

"There you two are!" Connor called when he came into view. "I've managed to drop Abby off on the island and beaten Matt around the place twice! You two been... y'know." his eyes narrowed and a smirk formed on his face.

"Splash him." Jess hummed.

Becker grinned. "With pleasure."

Their jet skii sped forwards towards Connor and before he had a chance to move Becker spun the jet skii around, spraying him with a wave of salt water.

**Reviews determine whether or not the next chapter had a Jecker kiss in it :P *covers eyes***

**I REEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY want to put in a Jecker kiss in the next chapter! Ooo I might do a deleted scene... yess that might work :D Now... BRING ON THE CHOCOLATE COOKAYS! *runs to the kitchen***


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter is pretty mellow compared to what's suppose to happen in the next one :D Jecker fluffiness, what more can I say :D This is a shorter chapter compared to most of the other ones since I was going to have this chapter and the next in the same one but meh. I couldn't hold out :D Haven't proof-read, too excited and happy and seriously guys I actually started crying reading all your reviews :D :D :D WAY too emotion right now... **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs _**:D**

**ENJOY :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

Abby and Emily laughed when Connor came stalking towards them dripping wet with a sour look on his face.

Jess grinned. "What happened to you?"

He sat down on the sand a little bit away from the picnic blanket so he didn't get it wet and sighed. "I fell in... _again_."

Abby wrapped his towel around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Connor, that's the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. How you manage to get back on the thing is beyond me."

"Matt and Becker are ganging up on me..."

"Oh you _poor baby!_" Abby rubbed his shoulders and kissed his cheek again. "well why don't I make you a sandwich and then we can go for a walk along the beach."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "You're actually offering to make me a _sandwich_? Abby are you feeling all right."

"Watch it Connor! I might just have to put _sand_ in that sandwich."

"Love you Abby!"

She laughed again calling back over her shoulder. "Only when you want something!"

o.O~O.o

"What about this one?" Becker held up a soft cream coloured fan shell while his eyes scanned the rocks for more.

Jess took it from his hand and inspected it closely. Becker looked up at her just as she tossed it back with a quiet plonk as it hit the water. "She wants something unique. Something she's never seen before..." her eyes scanned the sandy ground beneath her toes through the crystal clear water and after slowly sifting through the small particles she reached down and picked up a spiral seashell with specks of blue on the outside. "Like this! She'll like this."

Becker rolled his eyes as he watched her go sit down on the nearby rocks, admiring the shell now resting in the palm of her hand. "You're sister's pretty fussy."

She looked up from the seashell and smiled. "You can't honestly say you're sister's were never fussy. I clearly remember you telling me they _forced _you to do their hair." she laughed. "Hey at least we know you can have a job in hairdressing if the anomalies don't work out."

He glared at her but couldn't help but smile. "You're such a _comedian _Jess." he replied sarcastically.

She bowed. "I try my best."

"You don't even have to try. You're brilliant at everything you do." Before she had a chance to reply, Becker put on his snorkling gear and dove under the water.

Jess sighed, watching the tip of his snorkle poke up out of the water and move around. "Why can't you just make your _move_ already?" she hummed quietly to herself. Just as his head popped up out of the water she adverted her eyes to the rockpool next to her and she grinned. "I can't believe it!"

Becker pulled off his goggles and raised his eyesbrows as Jess splashed through the water in the rockpool next to her. He cautiously made his way over until she stood and held something up towards the sky. He squinted but could only see what looked like a rock in her hands.

"I only thought people found these in movies or stories but _oh my god!_"

She sat back down on the edge of the rocks with her feet dangling in the water again and grinned down at the object hidden in her hands. Becker sat himself up next to her and frowned, looking over her shoulder at what she'd found. "Jess... it's a _rock._"

she rolled her eyes. "_Men_."

"_Excuse me_!"

She grinned at him. "You're excused. And it's not just some _rock_ Becker. Look at it's shape. Can't you see it?"

She held it up against the calm blue sky and Becker squinted at it, blinking the salt water out of his eyes. As the sun reflected off the droplets of water still present on it, the rock almost seemed magical. His eyebrows raised when he saw the smooth but defined heart shape with a slight glimmer of gold in it. He looked away from the rock and at Jess who was watching him with childlike wonder swimming around her blue eyes. He scrunched up him face. "Nope. Still just a rock."

She rolled his eyes. "You're lying, _Hilary_."

His eyes widened. "Oh you did _not _just call me that!"

She grinned. "I think... I just _did_. _Hilary_, oh look I said it again!"

She gasped as the water hit her skin. He had splashed her! He actually had the _nerve_ to splash her! Jess jumped into the water and laughed, pulling him in with her.

"Oh I am _so_ getting you back for that!"

"You have to catch me first!"

He laughed, swimming after her over the reef. God she was faster than he thought she'd be. Sure the swimming aspect of his training wasn't something he actually look much notice about, his training was more focused on guns and leadership, but he still managed to beat everyone else in his squadron at the time. His eyes narrowed and he quickly tried to catch up with her.

She actually giggled when his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest to stop her. He splashed her and she laughed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp but somehow only managed to turn herself around.

The both froze. Both holding each others eyes captive as their legs intertwined and kicked to keep themselves afloat.

Jess gulped, realising Becker's arms were still wrapped around her waist. Her _bare_ waist. She could feel her skin tingle against his. She'd been swimming with guys before and they'd caught her around the waist but something was different about it this time. She had never felt her skin _tingle_ like a fire had been lit beneath her skin. The sudden shift in his eyes broke her gaze and she looked down at her hands resting on his chest, the heart shaped rock pressed lightly against his skin.

"Jessica..."

His voice floated around her with the wind whistling past her ears. She shivered as she looked up at him with wide eyes. _Oh god he's going to kiss me! What if he never talks to me again? He avoided me for a couple of days after the Beetle Incident and he'd only been carrying me around! Okay he'd also risked his life for me and had come rushing to my side, but that's beside the point. If he kisses me, I'll never see him again! _Jess' mind suddenly went blank when he rested his forehead against hers.

Becker closed his eyes. _Now or never mate. Now or never!_ "Go out with me." he whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

"_What_?" Jess' voice came out squeaky and she mentally scolded herself.

A small smile curved his lips and he slowly pulled back, opening his eyes to see her cheeks begin to flush a brand new shade of red. His smile grew "When we're back in London. Go out with me."

She wasn't expecting this! She was expecting him to kiss her and then ignore her for the rest of the trip and then everything would turn back to normal with her secretly having an unbearable crush on him. But not... _this_!

"You're... a-asking me... out?"

"I might be." his eyes sparkled as the sun hit his face in an angle that seemed to make him glow.

Jess was speechless. He was asking her out! He was asking her out and she was just floating there trapped in his arms _staring_ at him! _Yes Jess! Say yes! Just say_ yes_ already! _Her eyes narrowed and a mischevious grin appeared on her face. "I'll have to think about it."

His arms tightened around her waist and her breath caught as he moved his lips to her ear. "That was a direct order Jess." he hummed and he pulled back.

She glared. "You're mean."

"I know that. I'm _very mean_." he grinned.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He slowly began pulling her back towards the shore, his grin refusing to leave his face. His arms never moved from her waist as he swam backwards.

"Becker! Jess! We're leaving now!" Emily called suddenly.

Jess wasn't shocked at how fast Becker's hands disappeared from around her. He helpped her up out of the water quickly and they both made there way back to the others, keeping a small distance between them.

Abby's eyes narrowed when she noticed the slight colour still lingering on Jess' cheeks. She watched her eyes follow on after Becker when he went to go pack their stuff back into the jet skiis, a small smile curving her lips. She gently nudged her arm and she blinked. "You look a little flushed."

Jess' eyes narrowed. "It's just the sun! It's giving me a healthy glow."

Abby's eyebrows raised "Sure it is. And it... wouldn't have anything to do with, I don't know, _Becker_ spending the whole afternoon alone with you?" she grinned when she saw her cheeks flush.

"Jess! Come on!"

She grinned. "See you back at the hotel."

Abby frowned. "Jess! What happened?"

She shook her head and bounced back towards the jet skii where Becker waited. She wasn't scared of it anymore. Just as long as Becker was on it as well.

"Abby! We are _not_ getting beaten again!" Connor yelled as the pair shot forward, bouncing over the waves.

Jess laughed as the wind whipped across her face. She rested her head back against Becker's shoulder and sighed. "Yes." she hummed.

He rested his chin against her shoulder and slowed the jet skii down as they edged closer and closer to the shore. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes to what?"

She turned her head to look at him and smiled, her eyes glowing with happiness. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

**DON'T SHOOT ME! *covers eyes* I know there isn't a Jecker kiss in this chapter! But I have an epic Jecker kiss planned out which will have to wait but my muse has just proven themselves since they already have the next chapter set out and some is DEFINITELY getting hurt :D**

**Virtual primeval cupcakes for EVERYONE! :D :D :D :D **


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter just got longer and longer and since I sort kinda maybe might have 'promised' someone getting hurt :D I couldn't NOT deliver :D :D :D I found myself giggling while writting this. That may be because it's so fricken COLD, 'cause of all that chocolate and popcorn I ate during 'family night' (haha we watched Paul :D) or 'cause I made Jess drunk... again :D but I think you will all enjoy it. Oh yeah plus Becker let's a certain word slip :D Haven't fully proof-read so there might be mistakes :P **_Sadly I do not own Primeval or anything involving them but I DO own the twisting, turning, where-the-hell-is-this-going plot and my annoying OCs that keep getting in the way _**:D ****:D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

Connor pouted. "Let me come."

"What?"

He stared at Abby with childlike innocence, watching her curl the torture device to create curls and waves in her short blonde hair. He never wanted to go near the thing, not since he burnt his ear trying to give himself an afro. He sighed, leaning against the doorway to the bathroom "Come on..."

"No"

"Please?" Abby set down her curling iron and turned to find him batting his eyelashes at her.

"No Connor."

He threw his hands up in the air in frustration "Oh _come on_! Why can't I come?"

She rested her hands on her hips and watched him with narrowed eyes. "Connor, what did you, Matt and Becker do for your bachelor party?"

His eyes focused on something behind her for a moment as he tried to remember. He faintly remembered a bar, and drinking, and possibly something involving a stripper dressed as Princess Leia and pushing Matt into a pool but everything was still a bit hazy. _Bro Code Connor... remember the Bro Code. Do not tell her _anything!He shrugged and walked back out into the living area without another word.

Abby rolled her eyes and returned to what she was doing. "That's what I thought!" She quickly finished off her hair and turned the curling iron off before returning to her suitcase to determine what to wear.

"Guys should be allowed to supervise bachelorette parties..."

Abby laughed. "Connor it wouldn't be a _bachelorette_ party if there were guys there. The exception being gay guys."

He grinned. "So Matt and Becker can go but I can't?"

She stifled another laugh as she held up a midnight blue cocktail dress against her body and posed. "Yes or no?"

Connor lounged on the bed assessed the outfit, watching her intently. "No. Shows too much of... _that_ area" he gestured towards her chest and grinned. "You can wear it on our honeymoon though."

She rolled her eyes and tried to put together another combination. "Matt and Becker aren't _gay_ Connor. Matt clearly has Emily and Becker has Jess."

His eyebrows raised. "He made a move?"

She shrugged, holding up a green off-the-shoulder top and a pair of light blue denim shorts. "I was planning on getting the details out of Jess tonight with the added help of Emily and a few shots of tequila."

"Shorts are too short. Too much leg showing."

She arched an eyebrow "Do you _want_ me to go naked Connor. 'Cause I will! I'm sure the male strippers will thoroughly enjoy this little bundle right here."

"Next outfit." he replied through clenched teeth.

Abby stripped off the top and tossed it at him before rummaging around for something else to wear. "Something _definitely_ happened between them though. Jess had it written all over her face." she held up one of his shirts and posed. "I'm thinkin' yes. With leggings and my leather jacket."

"I like it better _without_ the jacket and shirt."

She rolled her eyes and quickly slipped on his white shirt with 'Kiss me I'm a geek' written on the front and grabbed her jacket. "I have to go now."

"Wait!" Connor jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist before she had a chance to reach the door. He sighed, gazing meaningfully into her bright blue eyes. "Just remember that I love you. And if you so much as _look _at another man..."

Abby lifted herself up onto her toes and kissed him lightly. "Forget it Con'. I'm single till I say 'I do'" she grinned and quickly left before he had a chance to reply.

o.O~O.o

Becker lounged across the couch and watched the door of the bathroom open then close then open again. Jess head popped out and she smiled. "Can you do my hair like you did before? Please?"

Becker's eyes narrowed. "And what do I get out of this?"

She shrugged "I'll let you see what the bridesmaid dresses look like."

He arched an eyebrow, watching her begin to blush under his gaze. He sighed loudly and made his way over. "You have to put it on though."

Jess huffed and sat down on the stool, letting Becker's fingers ease through her hair. A pleasant shiver ran through her body when those same fingers skimmed over the exposed skin down her back.

_ Wearing the cotton backless dress was both a brilliant _and_ a stupid idea Jess! _She could hardly keep her thoughts from wandering everytime his fingers brushed against her spine.

She shivered again and closed her eyes. Becker smiled to himself, purposely touching her back again. It took everything in him to _not_ let his hands wander from her hair. The exposed skin was just too tempting.

"Done." he said with a slight tone of relief as he stepped back quickly and folded his arms across his chest.

Jess opened her eyes and smiled up at him through the mirror. "It's perfect. Thank you!" she stood in front of him and reached up, kissing his cheek before disappearing out of the bathroom. "Don't come out until I tell you to!" she added just as he reached to open the door.

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound being Jess rummaging around and huffing disapprovingly to herself. Becker leaned against the wall and slowly pulled the door open. "You nearly done?" he asked impatiently.

"Becker! No peaking!" she slammed the door shut and he grinned. "No laughing either!" Jess added, hearing the faint sounds of him trying to stifle one.

"No laughing... got it. Can I come out now?"

Jess looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. The chocolate brown knee-length dress felt light against her skin. A strip of beige ribbon was meant to go around her waist but couldn't be bothered putting in the effort. She sighed. "Yeah. Can you help..." she blushed. "Uh, can you help with the zip. It got caught."

She looked over her shoulder just as Becker walked out of the bathroom and he froze, his eyes widening as he took her in. She was beautiful. _Beyond Beautiful! Perfect! Absolutely _perfect_! _"Jess that's... you look..."

She blushed and turned to look in the mirror. "Yeah... Abby's one is _way_ better though. Could you unzip the back? It got caught."

Becker blinked rapidly, trying to focus on anything other than her sunkissed skin. He slowly moved towards her and fumbled with the zip until it began to move again. Very slowly he unzipped the dress until it reached the end, his hand lingering on the small of her back.

She turned around suddenly and smiled. "Thank you."

His eyes lifted up to hers and he stepped back, returning the smile. He felt like he'd just had a bucket of ice water poured over himself. _Damnit Becker! Here's a sledgehammer now break down those _stupid walls_! _Sarah's voice was so clear in his mind that it felt like she was standing right next to him. _Break them down_!

He sighed. _She's doing that all on her own..._

Jess twirlled around a couple of times on the spot and laughed, watching the skirt spread out around her then fall back against her thighs in light waves. She grinned, holding her hand out towards Becker. "Dance with me!"

His smile vanished and he frowned. "I don't-" He wouldn't – couldn't – handle how close she'd be!

"Everyone can dance Becker!" She took hold of his hands and began moving his shoulders back and forth. "You just have to feel the rhythm."

His eyebrow shot up. "If you haven't noticed Jess..." he wrapped her arms around his neck and let his hands rest on her waist, swaying her slowly. He lowered his lips to her ear and she shivered. "...there's no music playing." he whispered before pulling back to look at her expression.

She stared into his warm hazel eyes. "You don't need _music_ Becker. You follow the beat."

"What _beat_?"

Her hands slid from around his next until they rested on his chest, the steady pace of his heart beating beneath her palm. "_That_ beat."

The sudden knock on the door startled both of them. They stepped away from each other thinking the person behind the knock would just barge in without warning. They only just knocked again.

"Crap! Abby's bachelorette party! I forgot it started at six." she frowned at Becker for a moment before sighing. "Don't... look."

He closed his eyes and turned around while she quickly slipped out of the dress and got back into her backless cotton dress. His eyes shot opened when arms suddenly wrapped around his waist. He gently tapped her hands and smiled to himself. "And what's this for?" he hummed over his shoulder.

"I just felt like hugging you." she mumbled, her cheek pressed firmly against his back. "You're warm."

"Am I now-"

"Jess! Hurry up!" Abby ordered from the door.

Jess' arms vanished from around Becker's waist and he frowned as she walked over to the door. She turned back to him with a sweet smile. "Bye"

"Have fun." His smile reached his eyes and Jess felt her heart flutter wildly in her chest.

o.O~O.o

Pink and red features lined the floor as Jess danced around with Emily in the private hens night room of the club they'd chosen. Abby returned with two rows of vodka shots and a row of juice shots for herself.

Jess' eyes widened and she flew towards Abby just as she placed the drinks down on the table. "Abby you _have_ to join us! You haven't danced yet!" she held onto her hands and began moving her shoulders in rhythm to the music. "Party!"

Emily slumped down onto the sofa and stared at the row of seven shot glasses, frowning. Unlike Jess, she had gone with the non-alcoholic drinks but the row of rainbow glasses were tempting.

"First we drink!" Abby grinned, watching jess carefully. She still hadn't told them anything about becker and everytime he came up in the conversation she'd quickly change it. She still wasn't drunk enough.

Abby passed them each a short glass and held hers up in the air. "To a girls only night!"

"To Abby becoming damned!" Jess laughed, then hiccuped and fell back onto the sofa beside Emily, spilling her shot all over the floor. "Oops."

"May you have a long and happy marriage Abby. Connor's a very lucky man."

"Thank you Emily. Jess _no_!" Abby quickly stopped the younger woman before she could reach for another shot and frowned. "No more for you."

"Why not?"

"Because if you consume anymore Becker will kill me." _Good on ya Abby. Casually __slipping him back into the conversation... _again.

"_Becker_..." Jess sighed and gazed dreamily towards the plain red velvet wall. "He's so... _perfect_."

Emily raised her eyebrows as she slipped back the other six vodka shots. "Have you kissed him yet?" she asked straight up. She was oblivious to the glare Abby gave her.

Jess shook her head sadly. "Not yet."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "not _yet?_ As in there may be a possiblity that he'll kiss you?"

Jess yawned. "Can we go home now?"

"Do you think Becker will kiss you before we go home?" Emily asked, her head beginning to buzz as the music flooded her ears.

Jess looked at Emily with a serious expression. "How can he kiss me when he's _not even here_?" she stage whispered. She hiccuped and laughed quietly to herself.

Abby sighed. "Okay, come on, let's get you two back to the hotel..."

"_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Ce soir?_" Jess sang drunkily as the three girls left the bar laughing. Jess' arm was slung over Abby's shoulder while Emily skipped beside them humming along as Jess sang.

"Hey, hey maybe you could sing that to Becker! He'll find that entertaining!"

Jess giggled and shook her head. "Naa. Becker won't. He's too much of a, a gentlemanly, so he'll prob be like 'you're drunk' and I'd be like 'I'm perfectly sober!' and then he'd be like 'Come on let's get you into bed' and I'd giggle and be like 'Are you implying something' and he'd roll his eyes and I would say 'you're... _awesome_' then I'll like fall asleep on him and snore really loudaly."

Abby grinned. "You speaking from experience Jess?"

She snorted as she laughed. "Naaa. I'm just _brilliant_." her eyes narrowed when she saw Abby open her mouth to ask another question but she quickly covered her mouth and frowned. "No more boys talk! This is a bach-e-lor-ette party. Or well, it _was_. Are we going home now?"

"I'm taking you two back to the hotel rooms, yes."

Jess frowned. "I don't _want_ to go home!"

"You'll be able to see Becker again." Abby watched as the girls eyes begun to sparkle.

Emily sighed, her head spinning from the seven vodka shots she did. "Did you - Did you have a nice night Abby? With us girls just chillin'"

"Yeah I did." Abby laughed.

"I need to sit down... the footpath keeps moving." Emily said quietly.

Abby quickly guided both girls to a closed cafe. She sat Jess down on one of the chairs and made herself comfy beside her. Emily sat herself down on the other side of Jess, laying her head down on her arms and falling asleep almost instantly.

Abby watched Jess carefully, wondering how she could get the information out of her. Maybe the straight forward approach might actually work. "Did anything happen between you and Becker on the beach today?"

she shrugged.

"Jess you can trust me... has anything happened between you and Becker?"

"Stop asking me about Becker! Becker is Becker. I'm not Becker. You always ask about Becker! Just leave him alone!" Jess snapped.

Abby sighed. She may have given her a little _too_ much alcohol. Either that or she was beginning to crack her.

Abby looked at the two women in front of her. Jess seemed to be able to keep the drinks down for an hour or so, but Emily was out of it after just seven shots. She smiled and glanced around at the feather boas around Jess' neck.

She gasped, realising they had all left the rest of their belongings in the club

"Emily."

Her head shot up, but her eyes were glazed over. "I'm awake! I wasn't sleeping!"

Abby watched her carefully before watching Jess. She could trust them to stay still. What could they possibly get up to in five minutes or so?

"Emily can you keep an eye on Jess for me. Don't let her wander okay?"

Emily nodded and began to stared at Jess intently. "I've got my eye on you."

Jess giggled and wrapped the pink feather boa around Emily's neck. "I'm _shaking_." she laughed.

"you two think you can stay here while I got back and get our stuff?"

"Scouts honour!" Jess saluted then laughed again.

Abby frowned. "Jess you're not a scout."

she sighed. "Why put off the inevitable?"

"Don't move."

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Jess saluted again then got to work poking Emily's nose with the tip of the feather boa, making her twitch.

Abby rolled her eyes as she quickly made her way back to the bar, glad that they weren't too far away from it.

o.O~O.o

Abby rushed into her hotel room and found Connor watching some foreign movie neither knew the name of and he glanced up at her alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"We've lost Jess! Emily's tipsy and not making sense. Matt's locked her in the hotel room and is out looking for Jess with Becker. _Help!_"

Connor's eyes were wide. Jess was like a sister to him. She was always so easy to wind up. It was usually better than watching tv or playing video games.

He immediately jumped off the couch and dived over the bed, grabbing the touchpad device he'd borrowed from Jess. He tapped away at the screen and grinned. "Found her. I got becker to slip a black box into her jacket. Did the same with Emily too."

"I know I should be angry with you... but I'm not. Where is she?"

He looked down and tapped at the screen again before frowning. "She's on the beach near the jet skii shack."

Abby quickly pulled out her cellphone and dialled Becker's number, telling him where to find her.

o.O~O.o

The world was spinning out of control. Jess' visison was blurred and she felt like she would be sick. The soft sand under her toes felt cool against her hot skin.

She frowned. _Why was it hot? It shouldn't be hot! _She stripped off the jacket she had on, leaving her barefoot and only wearing the thin cotton dress. The cold wind brushed against her back and she sighed.

She stumbled down the beach before laughing to herself and sitting at the shack. "Hello?" she asked.

No reply. Silence. Only the sound of the rushing waves filled her ears. In the distance she could've sworn she'd heard someone calling her name but waved it off as just the wind.

"Excuse me I'd like some serivce! I want a drink!"

"The shack closed as ten Miss Parker." the voice startled her and she fell off the stool she'd been sitting on. Andy's hands reached out and he helped her back to her feet. He looked into her eyes and saw her pupils wide, her eyes practically dark and reflecting the moonlight above them. "Are you..._ drunk_?"

she shivered. But it wasn't a good shiver. She suddenly felt cold and insecure now. She wanted to leave. "No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Why are you following me? I don't know you!" she pointed her finger at him and tried her best to glare.

He laughed. "I've never seen you so drunk before."

"You've never seen me before... _ever_!" A part of her brain was screaming that something was amiss here, but the alcohol still swimming around in her system was deciding it didn't want to share that certain information.

Andy sighed, a small smile playing on his lips. "Trust me Jess. We know each other. Or well, we _will_."

"You... are an idiot!"

he laughed. "You're very mean when you're drunk."

"And you're still... an _idiot _and I don't like you!" she poked his chest and felt a jolt spark up her arm. Her eyes widened. "What the hell!" her mind was still refusing to make sense of everything. She knew she had to get away from him though.

Andy stared down at the point on his chest where she'd touched him and smiled. "So it is true. Sarah _lied_ to me!"

_Sarah..._ the name was familiar. Jess gasped and stumbled backwards away from Andy. "Don't... don't come near me!" she almost screammed. She could feel the ear piercing noice threatening to break through.

"Oh come on Jess, you can't honestly say you don't remember me! I'm your-"

"JESS!" Becker's voice broke through Jess' concentration within seconds.

"Jess?" there were added voices now and Andy frowned.

"You _have_ to remember me Jess! You _have to!_"

Jess stumbled backwards into the sand and screammed.

Becker squinted towards the shack and saw a dark figure looming over a smaller figure that kept moving away. There was a second scream and his feet suddenly began to move with a life of their own. Jess was there, possibly hurt, drunk and unprotected. He needed to save her!

Becker sprinted across the beach, Matt following him after coming to the same conclusion.

His muscles were burning, but the pain was nothing compared to the piercing jolts going through his heart. Not jess. Not sweet, innocent, lovely, little Jess.

_ His Jess_.

"Hey!" he called to the figure standing over Jess. "Get away from my girlfriend!" he growled. His fist, knuckles already white, was thrown back and shot forward.

Andy hissed, falling backwards onto the sand with his hands covering his face. He coughed and blood splattered onto the ground. "Bloody hell! I _get it_ now!"

Becker took no notice of him and fell to his knees beside Jess who was laying down with her eyes closed. "Jess? Jess!" he searched around for her pulse and found it within seconds. _Thank you miliary training!_

Her pulse was strong beneath his fingers and he sighed, gently stroking her hair off her face as Matt arrived.

He froze when he saw the man leaning against the side of the shack. He's seen those pale eyes before, and he knew exactly _where_. It wasn't possible though. He was suppose to go through to a different era. "What are you doing here?" he hissed at him.

Andy's eyes widened when he finally recognised him. "She needed help. I was just going to take her back to the hotel!"

Matt glanced over at Becker and found him watching himself and Andy with narrowed eyes. "Do you two _know_ each other?"

"Yes"

"No"

Matt glared at Andy for a moment before turning back to Becker. "Take her back to the hotel room. I'll deal with him."

Becker nodded, scooping Jess up and craddling her in his arms. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in his chest, listening to his heart return to it's steady beat.

Once they were out of earshot, Matt turned to Andy. "What the _hell_ are you doing here Andrew? You should've gone back!"

He laughed. "I'm not the only one! We've checked up on all of you _Matthew_. Who knew a man from the future could become emotionally attached to a woman from the past."

"This isn't about me! Why are _you_ _here_?"

Andy looked out at the crashing waves. After a moment he sighed and looked back at Matt. "Amy's going to kill me for this... but there's something you need to see."

**Okay, I have NO CLUE where this is heading. Well I might have a faint idea but still... ooo there might be an explosion, Becker may be heroic, Wardrobe malfunctions are a possibility, Timetravel may happen for some of the main characters, Andy may be the actual bad guy... And this story is DEFINITELY going to have a twist in it :D I'm just still trying to work that out.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! HONESTLY I wasn't expecting to have nearly TWICE as many reviews on this story than my last but eep thank you thank you thank you thank you VIRTUAL HUGS FOR EVERYONE...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Stupid exams! They gave me writters block... this chapter is just a filler since my minds not working at full capacity and Becker's ends up being a real idiot towards the end :D I'm off to go steal some chocolate and figure out what Andy is going to show Matt AND I'm going to plan a wedding ceremony. Please excuse mistakes :D :D :D **_The brilliancy of Primeval and all that jazz does not belong to me unlike this plot and my various OC's that have been haunting my dreams. _**:D**

**Enjoy :D**

Jess stumbled out of the elevator and into Connor's unprepared arms, he stumbled backwards a few steps before he steadied himself and glanced over his shoulder at Abby who had been pacing the corridor for nearly half an hour. "Found her..."

He turned back towards the elevator and saw anger flicker across Becker's face before the Captain composed himself and sighed.

Connor held Jess out at arms length, not wanting to see the angry over-protective side of him. "She fell on me." he said weakly.

Becker rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Jess' waist, steadying her. She poked Connor in the chest and laughed. "You are such a _wimp_."

"I fully agree with you, Jess." Becker added quietly.

Connor glared at them, but they all knew he was fighting back a smirk.

"What was she doing down on the beach?" Abby asked suddenly.

Becker turned to look at her as the four of them made their way back to the rooms. Becker stayed close behind Jess as she zig zagged through the hallway. A small frown creased his forehead. "She was trying to order something from the shack bar." His eyes turned dark. "_Andy_ was there."

Abby frowned.

"D'you draw any blood?" Connor asked suddenly. His gaze darted down to Becker's reddening knuckles and grinned up at him.

"Temple what are you-?" Becker paused as his words sunk in, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I either knocked out a couple of teeth... or I broke his nose. But yes. Yes I did."

"That wasn't very_ nice_ of you _Becker_." he smiled innocently down at Jess and she grinned back up at him before beginning to yawn. Becker saw her slump forward slightly. Her feet, still in her ridiculously high heels, begun dragging against the carpet.

He instinctly moves closer to her, his arms positioned to catch her if she stumbled again.

Abby sighed loudly from beside him. "I doubt we'll be able to have the wedding tomorrow. That one, is going to be too hung over to help with anything. Emily is going to be too sick to even stand."

"You're not getting cold feet are you? 'Cause if you don't want to get married so soon, we don't _have_ to. I mean if it doesn't feel right he could just have a little-"

Abby silenced Connor with a light kiss and smiled. "We're getting married tomorrow Conn. Even if we're all dressed in rags and the ring is made of candy."

"No rangs! And No candy rings!" Jess growled.

Abby smiled, watching Becker shadow the younger woman closely. _How obvious could he possibly get?_

Connor sighed loudly. "I guess Matt's disappeared on us again-"

"He hasn't." Becker interjected "He's still down on the beach."

Abby glanced at him with a deep frown. "What is he still doing down on the beach at _half past one_ in the morning?"

Becker shrugged.

"He's being all 'I'mma Alpha male here mate!' and then Andy is bein' all like 'Mate I was only tryin' to helps her' 'nd then Matt'll be like 'I'm not your _mate_ and you better stay away from her or Becker with stuff you up!' then Andy 'ill be like a turtle and hide in his shell." Jess giggled and stumbled in her step slightly. Becker caught her by the elbows before she had a chance to even begin falling over and she instantly felt her skin grow warmer at his touch.

"Okay, I think it's time you went to bed."

Jess grinned up at him over her shoulder "Are you implying something here Becks?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get you back into the hotel room before you manage to hurt yourself... those shoes of yours are starting to worry me-"

Jess yelped as she stumbled again. Her foot tilted to the side and slipped off the heel, twisting her ankle and causing her to fall into Becker's awaiting arms.

He didn't like seeing the rim of tears developing in her eyes. Just knowing that she was in pain caused his heart to flicker in his chest. He quickly scooped her up off of the ground and carried her the rest of the way to their room, ignoring both of the looks Abby and Connor were making.

"I bet you five quid something will happen between those two tonight..." Abby whispered.

"Ten quid says he'll distance himself from her... again." Connor replied.

Becker sighed loudly as he opened the door and guided Jess inside. "I can hear you two, y'know!"

o.O~O.o

Matt glared at the back of Andy's head as the younger man guided him through the darkness. He had no clue where he was being led. All he was aware of was the thick jagged rock walls around him and the object Andy held in his hand, a torch with flames that flickered golden red light through the tunnel ahead of them.

He'd never been claustrophobic. Living in the small bunkers in the future made sure he of that. But somehow walking down through the long and winding tunnels with a guide who obviously wasn't sure of where he was going, Matt was beginning to panic.

Neither spoke, nor attempted to start a conversation with each other. Andy was too focused on murmuring to himself that Amy was going to kill him if she found out about what they were doing and Matt was too busy trying to calm down his nerves and figuring out what was going on.

He gave up on the latter, however, and rolled his eyes. He sighed and begun focusing on the torch in Andy's hand. He wasn't sure if it was a result of the lack of sleep or the walls playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn he'd seen a face in the bright flames. It was familiar but he couldn't place a name to it.

He knew the face had to do with something involving the ARC. There was something about the familiar brown hair and matching eyes that reminded him of someone he'd worked with before.

Matt looked away from the mesmerising flame just as Andy came to a halt. "Why are we stop..." his voice trailed off as he noticed the fork in the current tunnel they were heading down.

"It was either 'Left is lucky' or 'Right is right'." Andy muttered quietly to himself.

Matt sighed quietly. The guy was an absolute idiot. He had no_ idea _what Gideon saw in him. If it was up to him to have chosen who went through the anomalies to 'save the world' he would _never_ have chosen him.

"We'll go right..." Matt kept his feet planted and watched as Andy slowly made his way down the tunnel.

The light from the torch slowly faded as Andy moved futher down the tunnel, leaving Matt in utter darkness. A cold shiver ran down his spine. He didn't like this. Things could go bad when in the dark.

He squinted in the direction he thought the Left tunnel was and could just see a faint yellow glow a few yards away. It looked like an open door or an archway. Either way it meant getting out of the dark confining space they were in.

Looking back down the right tunnel he saw Andy walking back towards him with childlike disappointment. "It's the left tunnel." he muttered as he walked past him.

Matt rolled his eyes and followed on after him.

o.O~O.o

"Night Action Man." Connor grinned widely.

Becker's only response was to slam the door closed on him and grin to himself. "Temple."

"Why do you always call him Temple?" Jess's words were slightly slurred and she had an slightly case of the hiccups which Becker found amusing. He locked the door and made his way over to her to stop her from falling down the two small steps to the lounge area.

"I've always called him Temple. It's his name." Becker replied amusedly, helping her down the steps. His eyes narrowed while he watched her kneel down infront of the stereo system in the cabinet underneath the tv and begin fiddling with the dials. "Jess... What are you _doing?_"

She looked over her shoulder and pointed to the couch. "Sit."

"Jess-"

"_Sit_!"

Becker just grinned to himself and sat down, watching her intently as she plugged her iPod into the speakers. _Looks like she's bring the party here._ Becker thought_. Not that you'd mind. Any excuse to watch her dance around in that-_

"Ooo I _love _this song!" A tune with a fast tempo begun playing and she turned it up loud enough to cover their voices but low enough that they could still hear each other. "I'm ninety nine point eight percent sure Connor's on the other side of the door with a glass stuck up again his ear again. This way he'll hear_ nothing_!" she spun around on the spot a couple of times while Becker just watched her with a smile on his face.

Even when drunk she still knew how to stop Connor from eavesdropping. It was remarkable.

Jess stopped spinning and collapsed onto Becker's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're_ brilliant,_ you know that right?"

Becker's arm wrapped around her waist instinctly and he gazed into her eyes. "I thought _I_ was suppose to say that." She laughed. _God, I love that laugh_ Becker thought.

Jess rested her head down on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm cereal Becker... You're brilliant. You need to congratulate yourself more..." her fingers rose to his lips and she curled the corners up. "...And smile more. Those dimples are too cute to waste."

His smile widened. "Is that so?"

"Aha..."

Jess froze when his lips pressed against her forehead. _I'm surprised he can hit all of his targets with almost a hundred percent accuracy. __His real aim is _horrible_! _Jess thought with a sigh. _He can't even kiss my _lips_!_

"Thank you Jess." his words were almost silent, only just managing to capture her attention.

Her arms tightened around his neck, hugging him close. "I don't want to let you go..." she whispered quietly into the back of his neck.

His smile disappeared almost instantly. _You can't do this mate! You can't let yourself get too attached to her. You could get hurt; _she_ could get hurt. You need to stop this before it goes any further!_

His arms tighten around her waist to return the hug but couldn't help but feel the need to push her away. He couldn't do this. He was trying to be 'close' to her. Sweet innocent little Jess who still had her whole life ahead of her. He didn't deserve her. He was just a 'good little soldier boy' like Danny had once said. He was incapable to feeling anything other than the need to protect the innocent.

He was just protecting Jess. That's all it was. He was kidding himself to think he could ever feel anything more.

He closed his eyes and for a brief moment he saw an image of Sarah watching him with sad eyes. He knew what she'd say. He was an _emotion retard_; he needed to _let Jess in_.

_She doesn't deserve to be thrown around amoungst your feelings Becker _Sarah's voice was clear in his mind.

He opened his eyes again and felt Jess tighten her arms around his neck. "This feels so good." she hummed. Becker could just hear the slight edge to her voice, most likely caused by the amount of alcohol still circulating through her system. "I've always wanted this. Being close to you..."

Becker sighed, his mind snapping out of his haze. _Jess is drunk. You're not going to let her do anything she'll most likely regret in the morning. She probably won't even _remember_ any of this._

"You should go to bed." he sighed as he reached for the remote and turned off the music. He quickly unwrapped her arms from around his neck and when she pulled back to look at him, her face showed a mixture of shock, hurt and something else Becker couldn't quite put a name to. "We all have a_ big day_ tomorrow."

She sighed and stumbled up onto her feet again. She made her way up the stairs and towards the bed but paused. She looked at him intently, no traces of drunkenness visible on her face.

For the first time since he started working at the ARC, Becker felt trapped. She like a black panther mesmerising its prey, he felt captivated by her. He couldn't look away however hard he tried. Her eyes narrowed. "Don't Becker. Just... _don't_." she said simply before slipping off her thin cotton dress and slipping into the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Becker stayed seated where he was after she turned off the light, plunging them both into darkness. Only a stray beam of light from the nights full moon broke it's way through the crack between the curtains.

He frowned and rested his head against the back of the couch. "I. Am. An _idiot_" he hummed quietly to himself. "I'm an idiotand _you_, Jess, deserve better than me."

**I'm torturing myself with the lack of Jecker fluff... this story is beginning to turn angsty (kind of, not really, not actually sure) I might just have to do a couple of one-shots to make myself happy again.**

**Oh great I just found out my friend got onto Pottermore... please excuse me while I go and hack her account :D **

**I love reviews :D They make waking up easier to do in the morning :D :D :D **


	31. Chapter 31

**SOOOO SORRY about the late update. I've got exams soon and I've had writer's block but thanks to some catchy music and YouHaveLovelyHair's addictive Becker story, that block has started cracking so YEY! I felt like being mean to some of the ARC team in this chapter - not that I don't like them! Everyone in the ARC is awesome :D - I just couldn't resist though. Excuse spelling mistakes and whatnot :D **_I do not own anything except this plot and my OCs who may or may not survive to the end of this story _**:D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

_The room was dark, eerie, and it sent shivers down Emily's spine as her eyes begun to grow accustom to the lack of light. She had never seen the place before but her instincts told her that is wasn't a good thing to be standing right in the middle of the dark room._

_ Just as she moved to the side, a bright light shone down in the spot she'd just been standing in and a loud bang rang in her ears._

_ A scream echoed around the room. It took her a moment to realise that she had made the noise and she quickly clamped her mouth shut. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her eyes darting around the room as a fire sparked in the middle of the room. It rose quickly, it's oxygen source being supplied from somewhere nearby. She pressed herself against the wall in an attempt to evade the growing flames, scrapping her skin across the rugged concrete as she side stepped to an area of the room that wasn't being affected by the fire._

_ Her eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape. Her eyes landed on a door a meter away. She tried the handle but found that it wouldn't open. She wiped off dirt from the small window and squinted through the blurry glass. _

_ "Help! Somebody help! I'm trapped!" she banged her fists against the door, hoping it would open. If only it was that simple._

_ She looked over her shoulder and saw that the fire was still burning bright behind her, the flames edging closer. She could feel her skin grown pink from the heat. She needed to get out before it reached her._

_ "Help!" her voice cracked as she tried to budge the door open with her shoulder. It had always worked in the action films she had watched with Matt._

Matt_. She wished he was here with her. He could protect her! He could make this all go away. He was nowhere in side though._

_ A tall dark figure walked past the door and Emily's eyes widened. A soldier wearing an all black ARC uniform stopped a few feet away and she begun to feel hopeful. She banged on the door. "Help me, I'm trapped!"_

_ The solider glanced at her and narrowed his eyes, before grinning at her and continuing down the corridor._

_ "Help! You can't do this to be! Help!" she cried, banging her fists against the door again._

_ Tounges of heat licked at her elbows and she screamed, pressing her back against the door. She wasn't going to survive this. No escape. She was going to be burned alive._

_ She closed her eyes and tensed, waiting for the flames to finally catch on her clothing and skin. It was silent for a moment, the heat beginning to retreat._

_ Emily opened her eyes and saw the glowing fire shrink before her eyes, disappearing in front of her in a puff of black smoke, leaving the room in utter darkness again. _

_ "HELP!" she screamed, hoping _someone_ would be kind enough to get her out of this!_

_ She was blinded suddenly as the dark room was drowned in light. She could finally see what the room truly looked like. The rugged concrete walls were an unusual shade of red, charred in places where the flames had gotten too close. She couldn't help but notice the wall she'd be standing by previous was worse that the others, a curve clearly burnt into the wall. That just couldn't be possible! _

_ If the fire was strong enough to burn through _concrete_, she seriously needed to escape before whoever was controlling it decides to recreate it._

_ Emily scanned the room against and smiled to herself when her eyes fell upon an air vent. She took a step forward but froze as the ground shook beneath her. "What is this-"_

_ She gasped and the floor begun to move in two different directions, opening up a hole in the middle of the room. Her heart quickened it's pace as she realised she was going to have to jump to get to the other side for her to be able to reach the vent._

_ After quickly looking over the side, she saw a tunnel of black. Goosebump froze on her skin as a chilling air blew in._

Jump! You have to jump! _She thought to herself quickly._

_ Before she had a chance to convince herself not to, she ran and jumped over the growing gap. Without stopping she continued to the air vent and quickly pulled herself up, glancing over her shoulder just in time to see the floor disappear into the walls completely._

Crawl!_ Her mind ordered her. She did just that, crawling through the small metal shafts as far away from that room as she possibly could._

_ She paused over an opening in the vent and glanced down, noticing two guards talking to each other. They both wore all black uniforms but there was no way they could be ARC soldiers. Becker's men would not have just _walked away_ after seeing someone in danger. She quietly carried on through the vent until a familiar voice rang through her ears._

_ "Please! Just don't... don't hurt them!" Jess begged._

_ Emily crawled to the opening in the vent that her voice had come from and peered down into the room. She had to cover her mouth quickly to cover her gasp._

_ In the middle of the room, Emily saw Jess kneeling on a smooth metal floor with her hands secured firmly behind her back and blood tricklingdown the side of her face._

_ "Please! I'm begging you! Let my friends go and I'll do it! Please just don't hurt them._ Please_!" the sound of her voice made Emily's heart break in two. She needed to help her escape._

_ Emily froze when the tall dark solider she'd seen earlier came into view pointing a gun towards the innocent woman in front of him."You know I can't do that Jess. It'll ruin the whole _plan_."_

_ "_What plan?_" Jess hissed angrily._

_ The solider let out a long dark chuckle and kneeled in front of Jess, making her cringe as he lifted his hand to brush a strange lock of brown hair back over her ear. "You'll be safe here... don't worry." he gently tapped her cheek with his palm and stood back up._

_ Jess glared at him. "When Becker and Matt learn about this they'll-"_

_ "They're dead."_

_ Both Emily and Jess froze. "You're lying!" Jess growled._

_ The solider grinned. "Am I?"_

Emily woke with a start, sweat covering her forehead. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were wide. The dream felt so real. She'd never had such a vivd dream before, especially one that left her screaming Matt's name, scared for his safety.

Suddenly going on holiday didn't seem like a such a good idea. She wanted to be back at the flat, wandering around in one of Matt's shirts and curling up on the sofa with his arms wrapped around her protectively.

She looked around, squinting around the dark room. Her pulse quicken as her mind flashed images of the room from her dream. As her eyes slowly got accustomed to the lack of light, she noticed the sofa and tv in front of her and the two suitcases with clothes pouring out of them both.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, shaking off the dream as muffled voices drifted in through the door.

Emily rubbed her eyes and yawned as she opened the door to the hotel room and found Abby and Connor sitting in front of Becker and Jess' door with their ears glued to glasses. "You are very loud." she grumbled.

Abby looked over her shoulder and smiled sympathetically at the older woman. "Sorry Emily. We'll try to be quieter."

"Do you know where Matt is? He should have been back by now?"

Abby glanced at Connor worriedly but he just shrugged. "Becker was the one down on the beach with him and Jess. Maybe we should ask him..." Connor stood up and held his hand up to knock but Abby pulled him back down onto the ground with a quiet laugh.

Emily looked at the door Connor and Abby were sitting in front of and sighed. "Becker won't be very happy with you."

Connor grinned misheviously. "We know Em'."

She frowned. "Was Becker the last to see him?"

Abby looked up at Emily again and saw worry written all over her face. Her instincts took over and she shot to her feet, wrapping her arms around the older woman. "Emily, I'm sure he's okay. He's probably just gone for a walk..."

"I think Andy was on the beach as well. I saw him walking in that general direction."

Abby glared at him. "Connor, shut up!"

He looked up from the spot he'd been staring at while trying to listen through the door and his heart dropped when he saw the panic Emily showed on her face. "Shit, sorry Emily. I doubt he's in any trouble. Matt's smart, he wouldn't walk himself into a situation he couldn't get out of."

Abby smiled at him, a sign that what he'd said was much better than his last statement.

Emily sighed, her hand raising to massage her sore temples. "My head hurts."

Abby laughed quietly. "You're hungover Emily. Again."

"You should go back to bed. I'll ask Becker about Matt." Connor said with a wide grin on his face as he got to his feet.

Abby gave him a stern look. "Touch that door and I'll shoot you with one of the EMDs." she threatened.

He grinned, holding his hand up towards the door. "You don't have the guts."

"Connor..."

He stretched out a finger and pressed it against the wooden door, his grin widening. "Ooo, I_ touched _it."

Abby rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully. "You know what I meant Connor. Don't disturb them."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned. "I'll have to find a way of keeping my hands occupied then"

"I am still standing here..." Emily said with a frown.

Abby laughed and pushed Connor away from her. "Go put the glasses back, why don't you."

He left a quick peck on her cheek before disappearing into their hotel room. Abby turned to Emily and could see her expression rapidly changing from amused to panicked. "Okay Em'. What's wrong? What happened?"

she shook her head, her heart quickening it's pace again. "Something bad is going to happen Abby. I can just feel it."

o.O~O.o

Matt wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting to find when Andy led him in through the archway at the end of the tunnel. Sure, he was expecting something along the lines of another supersized anomaly similar to Burton's or a factory filled with prehistoric or future creatures, but nothing preapred him for what he saw as Andy led him in through the archway at the end of the tunnel.

He stood out onto a balcony overlooking a large warehouse with technical equipment and people moving around down below. It was like getting a birds-eye view of the ARC, right down to an armory section and a main computer system... the ADD.

Beside him, Andy grinned at his inexpressive face. He knew him well enough to know he was covering up that fact that he was shocked. Besides his sister and Gideon, he was one of the only people that really could read him. "You weren't the only one with a 'Secret mission' Matt. Bet you had no clue this place even _exsisted_."

Matt glanced at him and frowned. "Why weren't we informed of this place?"

Andy leaned against the metal railing and looked out at the view. He smiled and waved at a piette brunette girl sitting infront of a computer system grinning up at him. "It's not as advanced as the original ARC but it'll get the job done. Amy decided to leave all the 'technical advancements' up to Connor. We've been 'borrowing' ideas from you."

"Andrew, it's like you packed up the whole ARC and shipped it overseas! Why was I not _informed of this_?"

Andy's eyes narrowed. "You didn't think anomalies just opened up in the UK, did you? What did you think happened to all those ships and planes that disappeared through the Bermuda Triangle?"

Matt looked back out at the room and saw the piette brunette girl typing away furiously at the keyboard. He squinted, trying to get a better look at the computer screens. It looked similar to the ADD only with one major difference. It was scanning most of America and Canada intead of the UK.

"Gideon personally asked me to start this place up Matt. I couldn't really object to it. I always thought you'd be too busy with your new team... telling you about this place would've just made it harder for you to concentrate of your own mission."

Matt stared at him intently. "And you started this place on your own?"

"Amy helped. Sarah and The Twins had their little impute as well." Matt's stare morphed into a look of confusion and Andy sighed. "You'll meet them soon enough mate. Right now I really think you should get back to your hotel room before Amy-"

"_Andy _where the_ hell _are you?"

"Shit." He muttered quietly, slowly backing away from the railing. He cringed when he heard his name called again from below.

Matt looked over the edge and saw an annoyed lady with shoulder-length brown hair strolling in through an entrance below him. "Sarah! Have you seen Andy around here?"

The girl at the ADD turned and gazed up at the balcony in time to see Andy pulling Matt back and out of view. Her gaze returned to Amy and she sighed. "Haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Could you call and tell him I want to see him in my office immediately?"

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"I just found socks in the dish washer again."

Sarah stifled a laugh as Amy disappeared with a huff of disappointment. Once she was out of ear-shot, Sarah cupped her hards around her mouth to project her voice. "Clear guys!"

"That was close."

"You're in trouble Drew!" Sarah called with laughter shaking her voice.

Andy sighed. "I kinda gathered that..."

Matt looked at him and frowned. "'Drew'? Since when have you gone by that name?" he looked over the railing again and spotted the small girl, Sarah, walking towards one of the technicians working at a desk nearby.

Andy bit his lip. "She's the only one that calls me that-"

"There you are!" Andy's eyes widened as Amy appeared behind him. She suddenly noticed Matt standing nearby looking slightly uncomfortable adn frowned. _He's done it again! Ruined everything! She turned back to Andy and growled. _"You little_ shit_! I tell you _not_ to bring any of them here... and what do you do? You go and find the nearest ARC member and bring them back!"

"Hello Amy. How are you this fine morning?" Andy asked cheerfully, trying to change the subject.

She glared. "Don't you 'fine morning' me! Get to my office now!" Matt watched with narrowed eyes as Andy was led away, followed by the angry brunette. He could just faintly hear her asking him how he got the black eye.

Matt looked out at the ADD and frowned. _I need to have a look around... this place doesn't feel right._

**I was planning on being mean to Matt but then I changed my mind :D He deserved to have a little looksie around before things start to happen. Now excuse me, I've got to go write some three-four paged essays for English :D**

**I really don't want to do those though... **

**All of you deserve a cookie for waiting so long :D *hands over virtual cookies* ... **

**Don't forget to review :D They keep the ARC members alive for longer :P hehe**


	32. Chapter 32

**I SERIOUSLY apologize for this being a late update. Exams plus writer's block are not a good combination :D This chapter basically skips to the next morning since my muse was refusing to give ideas as to what was happening to Matt so right now he's presumed 'missing' if not dead :P This chapter is basically just Jecker fluff :D Excuse the mistakes and such :P **_Don't own anything except the plot and my OCs _**:D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

_The next morning_...

"Becker..."

There was silence in the dark room until Jess opened her eyes and saw him still fast asleep, half of his body hanging over the side of the bed towards the wall. Jess stretched over, her hand hovering over his back. It would be so easy to push him over. She could easily play it off as him falling out my himself if she acted like she was still asleep.

It was a sure way of getting him up.

Or he might just continued to sleep on the floor.

Jess frowned, shaking his shoulder gently. He mumbled her name under his breath and Jess' frown instantly changed into a smile. "Becker."

"_I have to put the tiger back in the menagerie..._" he mumbled.

Jess sighed. "Becker wake up."

"_Five more minutes_" He slowly rolled towards her, burying his face in the gap between their two pillows.

Jess lounged on her side and rested her hand on his shoulder blade, admiring the contours of his muscles. She gently shook him but he didn't move. If it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his chest, she would have thought he was dead. _God he's worse than Connor in the morning! _

She shook her head and removed her hand, glancing at the clock. It was only nine oclock. The girls had all planned on getting up around ten and then using the day to get ready for the wedding at Sunset. Jess had hired a lovely Bahamian lady to do their hair and make up while Emily hired a beautiful beach venue with the sun reflecting off the horizon.

Jess looked back at Becker and sighed, watching a stray lock of hair fall across his face when he subconsciously moved his head so he could breathe again. _He's mine. Actually mine! This... _god_ of sorts is finally _MINE_! _She gently tucked the stray lock back behind his ear, her fingers tracing back down behind his ear and along his jaw. "You need to wake up."

Her heart begun to flutter when his lips curled up at the corners. "_I'm okay here with you_." she smiled, feeling her heart quicken it's pace. Ignoring the way her skin tingled evertime she touch him, she gently caressed his cheek with feather light touches. His skin was warm beneath her fingers and she could have sworn she'd seen a light pink colour taint his cheeks.

She almost screamed when the sudden buzzing behind her snapped her out of her daze. Glancing over her shoulder, she quickly realised it was her cell phone ringing on the bedside table. "Hello?"

"Morning Jess!" Connor exclaimed in a sing song voice.

Jess grimaced. The loud tone was not doing wonders to the headache she was beginning to get. "Connor what do you want?" she asked quietly.

"I just wanted to see if you and Becker- Hey!"

"Sorry Jess. Did he wake you?" Abby interrupted. Jess could just hear Connor complaining on the other end of the line.

Jess shook her head, then remembered that Abby couldn't actually see her so she sighed. "I was already up." she replied with a yawn.

"Why are you whispering?" Abby asked curiously. Connor's voice echoed through the reciever, complaining about something involving the tv.

Jess looked at the body beside her and poked his shoulder. "Becker's out cold."

Abby laughed. "Why don't you kiss him? That'll wake him up."

Jess swallowed, her eyes growing wide. "That's... I'm not doing that."

Abby laughed. "I was joking Jess. Tip a glass of water over his face. That's how I got Connor up this morning."

Jess laid back again her pillow, stretching her legs out and looking over at Becker still sound asleep beside her. "Maybe I'll try that."

"You didn't hear Matt come back in last night by any chance, did you?"

Jess frowned looking up at the dark blue ceiling, her memory of last night was fuzzy but she was sure she'd seen him at some point in the night. She hadn't heard him come back to the hotel though. Her frown deepened. "No, I haven't. Why? Is he not with Emily?"

"No, and Emily hasn't seen him since yesterday afternoon. She's worried sick about him." Abby murmured something under her breath quietly before she started shouting at Connor. She sighed. "Hold on a sec' Jess. Connor's disappeared behind the tv. Said something about wanting more channels."

Jess rolled her eyes "He's not trying to hack into the network again, is he?"

There was a quiet thud over the other side of the line and Abby laughed. "Serves you right Connor."

Jess laughed, listening to the sound of Connor's complaints.

Her breath caught in her chest when a sudden weight appeared across her stomach. Cursing the fact that she was only wearing her underwear, she glanced down and saw Becker's arm resting across her lower abdomen while his head rested just above it.

She couldn't breathe.

"Jess, are you okay?" Abby's voice was tainted with concern when she failed to answer her.

She was frozen, breathing slow shallow breaths while trying her best to ignore how his slow even breaths were tickling her skin and how his arm seemed to tighten ever so slightly around her.

"Jess? Hello? You still there?"

"Y-yeah." she squeaked out her reply.

Abby sighed in relief. "Good. What happened? I heard you gasp before."

"It's n-nothing Abby. I'm okay." _Definitely okay. _More_ than okay actually! Why wouldn't I be? Becker's using me as a fricken _pillow_! Nothing beats this!_

"You don't sound okay. Do you want me to come over?"

"No! No. You don't have to do that." Jess replied quickly and she could just see the smirk forming on Abby's face. Her reply just proved her suspicion.

"Is there something going on with you and Becker?" she replied with amusement tainting her voice.

"No! I just saw my reflection and scared myself, that's all." Jess tried to keep her voice level and calm, which only received a faint 'aha' from Abby. _Damn it! Not cool Jess! Abby won't let this go now!_

"See you at ten then."

Jess sighed. "Will do."

"Tell Becker, Connor and I said Hi..." her words trailed off at the end and Jess could just see the knowing grin stretching from ear to ear.

"He's not even awake Abby."

She laughed. "I would have thought you'd have his sleeping habbits memorised by now Jess. You do know he wakes up at six, right?"

Jess froze again, looking down at Becker who looked like he was still asleep. His breathing hadn't changed since he was still taking slow, steady breaths so there was no way he could be awake. "I..." Jess squeaked.

"Bye Jess." Abby laughed, hanging up before Jess could reply.

"B-bye..." She dropped her cell phone onto the bed and glared at Becker, watching the rise and fall of his chest begin to quicken ever so slightly.

"You're a lier..." he whispered quietly against her stomach.

"You're mean."

"So I've heard." he lifted his head and turned to look at her with a smile on his face, his chin resting just above her belly button. "Morning."

She watched his dimples deepen the wider his smile got. "I hate you."

"Obviously." He laughed, his smile reaching his eyes and making Jess' heart begin to race in her chest. He removed his arm from around her waist and used it to prop himself up, hovering over her. "I can tell you _really_ hate me."

Jess' head was spinning, her cheeks flushing a bright red as her mind begun to make sense of what was happening. _He's... he's going to... God I'm going to be sick!_

"Excuse me!" she quickly pushed away from him, stumbling around the corner and into the bathroom. She could just hear Becker laughing in the other room as she threw up into the toilet. "I'm never drinking again..."

"I've heard that one before." Becker was beside her suddenly, holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of last night into the bowl. "I thought the guys were the ones that are suppose to have hangovers during the wedding..."

Jess groaned. "Will you just _shut up_?"

Becker's grin only widened.

**Now I'm off to go watch Fast and Furious five... hopefully it'll give me some more ideas :P**

**I love reviews... they may just make me write more chapters since I have like a week until school starts back :D Gotta love study leave!**


	33. Chapter 33

**My muse has been kind enough to explain what's going to with Matt so the bits in Italics are what happened and then it continues into what he's doing while the others are preparing for the wedding :P If my muse carries on the way they are then I may just have the next chapter up in the next 12-24 hours :D :D :D Excuse mistakes and all that :D :D **_I only own the plot and the twisted minds of my OCs and possibly the second 'ARC' and maybe other 'future settings' (Someone's going to jump through an anomaly, I'm not saying who though), everything else related to Primeval does not belong to me _**:D :D :D :D**

**Enjoy :D**

"Bloody hell Connor! Keep your head still!" Jess growled as the husband-to-be moved his head back and forth to follow Becker as he pace the room with his cell phone in his hand.

"It's so weird though..." he replied quietly, managing to hold his head still while Jess styled his hair. It just wasn't natural. He must have fallen asleep because there was no way he could be seeing what he was seeing.

"What's weird?" Jess asked distractedly.

"You got him to wear _white, _Jess" Connor grinned, looking up at her as she styled the front of his hair. He didn't miss the slight pink colour her cheeks had turned as she stepped back to look at what she'd done so far.

She glanced over at Becker momentarily, her eye's skimming over the light, loose fitting cotton shirt and the chocolate brown pants that matched _perfectly_ with her dress. She frowned "That's not _white_ Connor. It's a light beige."

He laughed lightly. "It's not black though, that's all that counts." Connor's eyes followed Becker around the room, watching him dial Matt's number for the tenth time in the last hour. Jess followed his gaze and watched him pace with the phone glued to his ear.

After five minutes of constant ringing, Becker angrily pressed the disconnect button and frowned.

Jess unwrapped the towel from around Connor's shoulders and looked back at Becker. "No luck?"

He sat himself down on the sofa and sighed. "It just keeps ringing. Idiot probably has it on silent!"

"Keep trying then. I'm sure he'll answer it eventually. Connor go get changed, yeah? I'm going to go check on Abby and Emily for a couple of minutes. You two think you can keep from ripping each others throats out until I get back?"

Becker grumbled something under his breath as he dialed Matt's number again and Jess rolled her eyes.

o.O~O.o

Abby watched Emily's reflection in the mirror as she pace back and forth behind her, the tiny bottles of alcohol slowly disappearing into her hand.

"He'll be fine Emily. He knows how to take care of himself." she said calmly as the kind Bahamian lady got to work curling her hair.

Emily stopped pacing and looked at Abby. "He would have called or told someone where he was going Abby. This isn't like Matt to just _disappear_ like this!"

There was a quiet knock on the door before Jess slipped into the room with a smile on her face. "How's everyone doing..." her energetic voice trailed off as she took in Abby's frown and Emily on the verge of a panic attack. _Time to do damage control_ she sighed and turned to Abby first. "_You_, concentrate on yourself. Think calm, happy thoughts. Frowning like that will ruin your makeup! _You_, sit!" She turned to Emily and pulled up another seat and gestured towards it.

Emily sat down obediently. Jess caught sight of the tequila bottle in her hand and growled under her breath. "Give me that! You don't need any more alcohol in your system!"

"Something's happened to him Jess, I just_ know_ it!"

"Matt's going to be fine." Jess replied calmly, rolling out her cosmetics kit and leaning forward to start on Emily's make up.

Emily shook her head, tears brimming underneath her eyes. "He could be hurt somewhere, waiting for us to help him, or someone could have kidnapped him! What if Andy's done something to him?"

"Emily please, just try to calm down. Matt's going to be-"

"_Stop_ saying he's going to be fine Jess! Does no one else care that Matt could be _dead_-

Everyone jumped as Jess slammed her hands down on the armrests of the chair Emily was in. "Matt has _not _been kidnapped Emily! Matt is _not_ dead! Matt is going to be _fine_! _You_ are _fine_! We're _all_ going to be _fine_! Becker's trying to contact him _as we speak_ so _stop thinking negative_! Today is suppose to be a _happy. We're only allowed to be happy_! Now would you just _stay still_ so I can do your make up!"

They all stared at her, stunned speechless. None of them had seen Jess so worked up before. It wasn't until Jess took in Emily's wide-eyed expression and looked around at the others that she begun to blush. Seconds later, they all burst into a round of laughter, Jess herself letting out a few quiet giggles as she got to work on Emily's make up.

o.O~O.o

_Matt wandered around the 'ARC' silently. The place was fairly similar to the one in London. The locking mechanisms were different in the way that they didn't need bio-tags to get into the labs but the security was similar, except for the extra number of men that guarded the entrances and various areas in the building. He had also discovered a rooftop entrance that was only guarded by two men, something the original ARC didn't have. _

_ Nothing struck out as being out of place besides from one highly guarded section of the building near the south corridors. He had tried to get closer in an attempt at seeing what was going on, but he was just ordered to leave the 'classified' area. _

_ Matt froze suddenly when he heard shouting coming from the center of the 'ARC'. Something was going down. The shouting seemed to be mixed with panicked screamed and he found his feet carrying himself towards the voices before his mind had a chance to process everything. _

_ He was preparing himself for the worst as he re-entered the main operations room but what he saw still made his heart lurch in his chest._

_ "You know the rules Sarah! And you know what happens to those who _disobey_ those rules!" One of the guards hissed at the young field co-ordinator, lifting her up out of the chair._

_ "No! Please! I didn't mean to! Please don't!" she cried, trying her best to plead with the guard._

_ Matt slowly made his way forward into the room, not sure about what was going on. This wasn't right. The 'ARC' shouldn't be treating it's employees this way._

_ The guard slapped the girl across the cheek with extreme force and she hissed, her cheek burning hot red before darkening to a dull purple. Matt rushed forward. "What the _hell_ is going on here?"_

_ He froze when the guards surrounding the room all stepped forward and aimed their guns at him. _No EMD's_ Matt noticed instantly. _Get shot here and you die_. He raised his hands in defense. "I'm new here mate. I just want to know what's going on..." _

_ His eye's narrowed when the guard gripped the young girls arm tighter, making her cry out. "This does not concern you Mr Anderson."_

_ "Mate come on. What could she have possibly done that deserves the treatment you're giving her? Just let her go" For a quick moment his eyes locked on the girl's and a wave of familiarity washed over him. _Where have I seen _you _before?

_"Mr Anderson, we advise you to leave this room immediately or we will be required to use force."_

_One of the guard nearest him, one who looked identical to the guard holding onto the girl, gripped Matts arm and he glared at him. "_Let me go_"_

_ "Matt, please! Just go. Don't cause trou-" the girl begged._

_ "You _do not_ have the right to speak!" the main guard growled, slamming his elbow into the girls temple. She slumped forward and the guard quickly lifted her unconscious body over his shoulder._

_ "Let her go!" Matt growled, stepping forward subconsciously. Two guards gripped onto his arms and pulled him back a few steps. _

_ The main guard glanced up to the balcony above them and raise his brows, waiting for someone to give the answer to an unspoken question. Matt followed his gaze and spotted Amy leaning on the railing with a smile on her face. She nodded and the main guard looked back at Matt. "You are no longer authorised to be in this building Mr Anderson. Take him to cell block B while I take care of _this_."_

_ Matt's eyes widened as the guards began pulling him backwards. He struggled. "What's going on? Let go of me!"_

_ His eyes settled briefly on the screens of the ADD as he struggled against the arms dragging him back. There was CCTV footage still rolling on one of the big screens. _

_ He only managed to catch a small glimpse of a small brunette girl in the middle of the screen before a force hit the back of his head, plunging him into darkness._

Matt's head throbbed as he began to come to again. The events of just hours before were slowly catching up with him as he tried to get a look at his surroundings.

The room was dark and eerie as he slowly rose to his feet and glanced around. He didn't remember being placed in this room. He only remembered seeing a small girl curled up in the middle of a plain white room.

A shiver ran down his spine as his eyes slowly grew accustom to the lack of light. It took him only a matter of seconds to begin searching blindly for a way out.

He ran to the only source of light. The door. He quickly tried the handle first before finding that pointless and slamming his shoulder into the hard metal.

He hissed as a dull pain rattled through his shoulders. He glanced out of the small window and frowned when his eyes focused on the ARC logo.

"This is _not_ the ARC!" he growled, slamming his palms against the door and turning around to assess the room further.

The walls felt rough around him. A layer seemed to crumble to dust against his fingers much like that of an acoustic finish builders occasionally used for ceilings. He ran his hand over the rough texture, scratching off the surface and revealed concrete walls beneath._ No exit that way mate._

He squinted towards the middle of the room, noticing a faint circle surrounding two smaller circles in the middle of the room. It looked very much like a bulls-eye target.

He was was blinded suddenly when light shone down between the middle of the bulls-eye and a spot on the ceiling.

A figure appeared suddenly and his breath caught.

"Emily!" he moved forward an inche but froze, seeing the figure flicker. She wasn't real. She was no where near this place. She was safe back at the hotel with the others. _They're just trying to trick you _he kept telling himself as the figure begun to scream in pain, begging him to help her.

He turned away from the hologram, making his way over to the door again.

"Matt? Matt please! Don't you love me? _Help me_!"

"You're not _real_!" he screamed at the hologram. "Let me _out_!"

The hologram disappeared suddenly and Matt let out a sigh of relief sliding down the door and closing his eyes, trying to erase the fake images. He had no idea how long he'd been in the room but he was sure the lack of sleep and the darkness was beginning to take a toll on him.

"Someone... _anyone_... _help me_." he hummed under his breath.

"Matt..."

His eyes shot open suddenly and he scrambled to his feet, staring at the new hologram in front of him. It couldn't be possible though. He had seen her die in his arms. She wasn't real. But just the image of her had him frozen. "_Eva_."

"You have to escape." she whispered.

He frowned. "How?" it was probably a trap but if it got him out of this room, he'd do whatever he was told. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing Emily get tortured again, even if it was just a hologram.

The hologram brightened, illuminating the room enough for Matt to see every corner. The hologram pointed towards a square in the wall and smiled. "_Escape_."

Matt ran to the ventilation shaft and laughed to himself. "Thank you." he looked over his shoulder just in time to see the hologram's smile widen then she disappeared, leaving the room dark again.

Matt, blindly got to work at removing the cover of the vent and pulled himself up, grinning to himself as he begun to crawl through the small space.

A scream suddenly echoed around him and he froze momentarily, before he silently crawled over to the nearest opening and peered down into the room, spotting a couple of guards dressed in all black uniforms.

"She really is her mother's daughter, isn't she? Got a powerful set of lungs that one! I'm surprised her _daddy_ hasn't come to save her yet." one of guards said with a grin.

The second guard laughed. "You should know by now! He never goes through an anomaly... even if his own flesh and blood is in danger, he'd stick back like a good little soldier boy!"

The guards both laughed.

"No! _Please! Don't!_" there was another scream and Matt continued to crawl silently, following the screams until he was right above them.

He glared down into the room, noticing the young field co-ordinator kneeling on the smooth metal floor with her hands secured firmly behind her back and blood trickling down the side of her face.

The guard let out a long dark chuckle and kneeled in front of the girl. He lifted the small pistol in his hand to gently brush a stray lock of brown hair away from her face, making her cringe. "I'm going to ask again and I want the truth this time. _Why_ did you have that footage open?"

"I told you! It opened up while I was keeping an eye on Matt! I was told to watch him!"

The guard sighed. "I don't enjoy this Sarah but if you continued to _lie_ to us..."

"I'm not _lying_! If they didn't keep Charlotte locked up like they do, I wouldn't have the CCTV footage open!"

The guard jerked her head up and for a split second her eyes connected with Matt's and she laughed just before the guard pistol whipped her across the face and her head lolled forward against her chest.

**I'm going to leave it there for now...**

**I have a twist ready for this story but that won't come up until later :D :D :D :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**I basically just skipped over Matt's little Action Hero moment because I had no clue how to write it... And Connor is trying to get answers from Becker while Jess is out of the room :D I kept getting sidetracked while writing this so excuse the mistakes :D **_Don't own anything except the plot, the occasional setting and my OC character's _**:D :D :D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

"Pack this stuff up will you? I have to go check on the little girl." the main guard lifted Sarah's head up and frowned. "Leave her in here until tomorrow. We don't need lover boy causing any problems over this one."

"Of course, Sir."

Matt leaned in closer to the opening and caught a small glimpse of another black uniform in the room. He would be outnumbered if he dropped into the room now. He needed to wait for the main guard to leave before he could do anything.

Matt's eye's narrowed as he silently watched the main guard lightly skim his thumb over a thin scar on Sarah's cheek. Her eyelids fluttered in response but the guard didn't seem to notice.

The main guard sighed and moved over to the door, turning back to the second guard in the room. "When you're finished here, go check on Anderson."

"Will do, Sir."

When Matt heard the door click shut, he immediately began to unscrew the opening of the vent and peered in. The guard was young, new to the job most likely. Matt grinned to himself as he dropped down into the room.

o.O~O.o

Jess paused outside the door to the boys room. She quietly pressed her ear against the door and listened in to what the guys were talking about. She smiled.

"Admit it mate, you definitely like Jess more than you like the rest of us!" Connor's voice came through the door slightly muffled but Jess was sure she could make out every word they were saying.

Becker laughed. "And what makes you think that Temple?"

Connor sighed loudly. "You're wearing _white_."

"It's beige."

"It's not black."

"Yeah, and it's not gray either. What's your point?" Jess could just see Becker rolling his eyes at him.

There's was movement in the room before Connor replied. Jess didn't need to be in the room to know he was giving Becker a knowing smirk. "You're _so_ wearing it to impress her."

Jess lifted her hand to knock on the door but paused when she heard someone coughing.

"Impress _who_?" Becker croaked.

Connor sighed exasperatingly. "Jess! You're trying to impress _Jess_!"

Becker laughed. "Why would I need to impress her?"

"Because you _like _her!"

Jess grinned to herself as she knocked on the door. There was a quiet 'come in' and she entered to find Becker lounging across the couch with an amused grin on his face and Connor pacing across the carpet in front of him with the phone in his hand.

"Just checking to see if you two are still alive."

Becker's eye's narrowed as he watched her usher Connor over. "Eavesdropper."

"What are you talking about?" her innocent act didn't last long. Her cheeks began to flare red when she caught sight of Becker grinning at her. "_You,_ go check and see if the rings are still where they should be. Connor..." she turned to the man standing in front of her and took the phone from his hand, placing it on the desk beside them before turning back to adjust the chocolate brown faux suede vest.

"Sweet like chocolate..." Connor mumbled to himself quietly as Jess attatched the golden clivia flower to his breast pocket.

"Is that in your vows?"

Connor frowned. "Is what in my vows?"

Jess smiled to herself when she saw his shoulder's begin to shake. "'Sweet like chocolate'? You should put it in."

"Y-yeah, I should." His voice shook uncontrollably along with every inche of his body. If he was quick he could make it out of the room and all the way to the airport before the others even realised where he was heading.

Jess looked up at his face and saw him staring at the door intently. She placed her hands on his shoulder's and sighed loudly. "Connor Temple."

He looked at her, his eyes wide and filled with fear. "Y-yeah?"

Jess narrowed her eyes. "Do you love Abby?"

he nodded. "Of course! Always have always will."

Her eyes softened and she smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

"I..." he paused, his eyes settling on the golden flower attached to his vest. _I can't leave Abby_. He looked back up at Jess and nodded. "I love Abby."

"Then there's no need to be planning escape routes" Connor's opened his mouth to protest but jess interjected before he could. "Don't say you weren't Connor. You were staring at that door like it was your last lifeline. You're going to be _fine_. Just remember that Abby is going to be up there too and she loves you _just as much _as you love her. Possibly _more_" Jess smiled sweetly and patted his cheek lightly before turning around and scanning the room for the Captain. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted legs sticking out from behind the desk. "Becker...what are you doing?"

"I think I've lost the rings." he replied quietly.

Connor grinned when he saw Jess' hands clench up into fists. "You did not just say what I think you just said..."

"He lost the rings." Connor whispered, silently praying that something would go down between the two.

Jess glared at him. "I know what he said Connor!"

His eye's glowed with happiness. "Well, aren't you going to _do something_ about that?"

"Don't worry, found them." Becker sat back against his heels and looked up at the other two. He watched as Connor's face drained of excitement. He held the little bag with the rings inside and smiled when he looked at Jess' wide-eyed expression.

"What have you done?"

He frowned as he got up to his feet, placing the rings down on the desk next to the phone. "Jess, I found the rings. What's wrong now?"

"You've ruined it!" Becker glanced at Connor as he shrugged. He looked back at Jess who was beginning to look panicked. "Sit! Now!"

"Jess, what's wrong-"

"You've ruined it! Connor try calling matt again while I fix..." Jess gestured to all of Becker and sighed. "Whatever _that_ is."

Connor scanned Becker up and down as the Captain sat down in the chair in front of Jess and suddenly laughed. "Bring out the torture tools..."

Becker's eye's widened. "What?"

"You're hair is a mess!" Connor replied, trying his best to impersonate Jess. She just glared at him. His grin vanished and he picked up the phone. "I'll just... be over there"

Jess smiled. "Good boy, Connor."

o.O~O.o

Matt kneeled down beside the unconscious guard and removed the pistol from his belt. The guy had gone down easier that he thought he would. He hardly put up a fight. All it took was a couple of solid blows to the temple and he went down without a sound.

Matt looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Don't suppose you know how to get out of here?"

Sarah watched him tuck the pistol in his waistband and turn towards the tools still laid out in front of him. "We can't leave. _I _can't leave. I promised to keep her safe."

Matt glanced over his shoulder again. "The little girl?"

"Charlotte... yeah." Her eyes narrowed slightly, searching his face. "You don't know who we are, do you?"

he frowned. "Should I?"

She shook her head. "Not for the next couple of years."

"You're from the future then." Matt picked up a knife from the set of tools and kneeled down in front of Sarah to cut free the rope holding her down.

"Yeah. Something tells me you already knew that though..." Matt cut through the rope binding her hands and she sighed in relief as she massaged the purple and red rings around her wrists.

"You look like them."

"My parents?" Matt nodded as he snuck a quick look out of the small window in the door. Sarah sighed. "H-how are they? Are they-"

"As far as I'm aware, they're not together yet. They're close though. You think you can climb through the vent?" The less she got involved with the past the better.

Sarah followed his gaze, assessing the small opening. She sighed. "_Goodie_... I get to crawl through a metal _box_." she turned back to Matt and grinned. "Can I have the gun?"

Matt frowned. "Why?"

She shrugged "I just want the gun."

Matt rolled his eyes as he stood underneath the opening in the vent. "I'll give you a boost."

"I can have a gun though, right?"

Matt braced himself, holding out his hands for her foot. "Now's not really the time to discuss this Sarah."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the twinge of the cut at her temple as she placed her hands on matt's shoulder's to steady herself and climbed up into the vent. Matt followed close behind.

It was quiet for a moment as they crawled through the metal vent. The silence didn't last very long though.

"Can I at least _shoot_ something?"

Matt laughed. "Just keep moving."

**It's pretty safe to say that yes Sarah is Becker and Jess' daughter and someone in the 'ARC' is helping Matt escape :D**

**Yey it stopped raining! :D Please excuse me while I**** go jump in some puddles like a four year old :D :D :D :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**For some reason I'm really nervous about this chapter, it's kinda meh since I have a cold at the moment and I wanted to leave it with a cliffhanger but to me it seems rushed and they kinda jump from one topic to another :) Excuse mistakes, my mind isn't fully taking things in so my eye for detail is pretty crap today :D :D :D **_Don't own anything except the plot, a couple of the settings and my OCs _**:D :D :D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

"It dropped." Connor said suddenly, interrupting Jess' rant about the staff working down by the pools.

Becker and Jess frowned at him for a moment before realisation kicked in. "There should be phone service around here though." Jess replied.

Connor frowned. "No, not _this phone_. Matt's. His phone isn't even ringing anymore."

Becker glanced down at the watch on his wrist and sighed. "He better not still be on the beach..."

Jess racked through her brain. She and Emily had checked the beach earlier in the day, while becker checked the pool area and Connor and Abby checked the various shops and cafes. She frowned as she shook her head. "He's not on the beach."

Connor sat himself up on the desk beside Jess and frowned down at the phone in his hand. He suddenly grinned to himself and looked. "Hey, Action Man."

Becker sighed, turning to glare at him for the use of the nickname. "How many times have I told you _not _to call me that?"

He shrugged. "How would you find your men if you lost them? Like if you had to separate for whatever reason and something happened. With all comms and tracking systems down, how would you locate them?"

Jess watched Becker curiously as he frowned. "I wouldn't lose my men in the first place."

"Hypothetically." Jess added.

Becker glanced at Jess, searching for any signs that the two of them weren't taking the question seriously, but only found genuine curiousity present on the field co-ordinators face. He frowned. "Depends on the situation. In a war, a few would be sent to the last place they were seen and see if they're still there. The ARC soldiers on the other hand... they all have micro-trackers in the base of their boots. Pretty hard to jam the signal to those."

Connor's eyes widened and Jess sniffled a laugh. "Of _course_ there's trackers in their boots... I should have guessed."

Becker sighed. "There may be a way to track him using his phone's GSP, as long as the thing isn't turned off, I could probably get his signal. Jess did you bring the tablet down with you?"

she turned and rummaged around between the various things on the desk before pulling the touch pad device out from underneath Connor and passed it over. While he worked, Jess turned to Connor.. "You don't seem to be worrying that much..." she whispered quietly.

"It's Matt_._"

"Still. The only one's that's been worrying is Emily."

"Jess, It's _Matt_. Futuristic Team leader, predator hunter extrodinaire that saved the world from certain doom. He must know what he's doing. If not..." He turned to Becker and watched the small grin appear on the his face. "Action Man will find him soon enough."

o.O~O.o

"Stay here." Matt said as he dropped out of the vent into the storage cupboard.

Sarah huffed in disappointment, silently dropping out of the vent behind him. Matt looked over his shoulder and sighed. She shrugged. "I'm not staying behind. You said I could shoot someone..."

"No I didn't. Now stay here"

She frowned "But I have to get Charlie."

Matt turned away from the door and frowned. "Sarah, you're only what? Sixteen, seventeen years old. This isn't the place for you to try and be heroic!"

"I'm _eighteen_ and what gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do! You're not my father!"

"No, but I_ know_ you're father and he wouldn't be letting his daughter run around, putting her life in danger for-" She moved so fast, Matt couldn't comprehend what had happened until he was on his knees and Sarah had the gun aimed at his forehead.

She straightened her back and glared down at him with strong hazel-green eyes. "I don't care what you say, but I will do _anything_ to keep Charlotte safe. _Even_ side with the bad guy. My _real_ father, not the emotional retard that he is now, taught me everything I needed to know to survive. I don't need_ you_ telling me what to do."

She kneeled down so she was at eye level with him and handed the gun back. "And if you ever come between me and saving Charlie, I will do _more_ than just aim a gun at you."

She helped Matt up to his feet and rummaged around through the various documents and supplies in the room. While she searched, Matt snuck a peak outside and noticed a couple of guards monitoring the corridor.

"Found it..."

Quietly closing the door again, Matt turned and found Sarah, standing on top of one of the metal cabinets with a Mossberg 500 Cruiser shotgun in her hand and a wide grin on her face. "You have _guns_ stashed away in the roof?"

Her grin widened "Gotta love Daddy's toys."

Matt frowned. "_Why_ do you have guns stashed away in the roof?"

"I've been planning to escape for quite a while. It's what to do after Charlie and I get away from this place, that really has me hitting a wall."

"So if you have this all planned out, how do you expect to get through all the guards?" Matt asked, watching the shotgun swing back and forth in Sarah's hand. Nothing about what she was doing seemed safe.

She jumped down from the cabinet and had a look at his wrist watch. She sighed "It all runs like clockwork Matt, and right now we're ahead of schedule so... we have to wait here until he gives us the sign."

"Until _who_ gives us the sign."

"Andy."

Matt's expression darkened. "Sarah, you better start explaining what the hell is going on fairly quickly. Andy isn't-"

"Andy's not a bad person Matt! He's just... it's hard to explain. But I trust him."

"I don't."

Sarah sat herself up on the cabinet and sighed, tracing her finger over a couple of thin scratch marks on the barrel of her shotgun. "I'd be dead right now, if it weren't for him. He's the peacemaker around here. It's _Amy_ you need to watch out for. She's..." she paused, looking up at Matt with a mixture of a worry, fear and sadness in her eyes. "Doctor Amelia Mystery doesn't exist. She's..."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Who is she Sarah?"

She took a deep breath and looked back down at the shotgun. "Her real name is Amelia-Jane Cutter. She's Helen's daughter."

**I this chapter was suppose to end differently but I really wanted to update and the other ending was taking too long to write :D Plus this goes with the flow of the story... kinda :D**

**I love them reviews :D Honestly I think EVERYONE on here loves reviews. There just so... review-like and addictive :P Waow that was lame. I'm going to stop writing and go make myself some lemon tea now :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**This story has become very long and just seems to get longer and longer :D Part of me just wants to have some big explosion and leave at that but I can't have it end that way so if you guys don't mind this having so many chapters, I'll keep writing it :D I apologize if the bit with Sarah and Matt gets a bit confusing and if there's mistakes in this :D **_Don't own anything except the plot, the second 'ARC' and my Original Characters _**:D :D :D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D **

Matt watched Sarah with narrowed eyes. There was no way Amy could be Helen's daughter. Helen was dead. Danny had made sure of that when the raptor took her down.

"How is that possible?" he asked carefully.

Sarah looked down at her feet, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know..."

"I find that very hard to believe right now."

"It's the truth though."

Matt moved so he was standing in front of her and gently lifted her chin up, noticing the small tears falling over the scars on her cheeks. "How did you all get here then?" he asked gently.

Sarah sighed, wiping away the tears that were betraying her. "I can't tell you."

"You can try..."

Sarah took a shaky breath and laughed. "I don't even know why I'm crying! How am I meant to explain everything when I can't even remember..." her words trailed off and she frowned.

Her eye's glazed over and Matt begun to worry. "Talk to me Sarah. What's wrong?"

She shook her head, confusion and shock present on the young girl face. "I can't _remember_..." she blinked suddenly, like snapping out of a dream. "Let me see your watch."

"Sarah..." Matt's voice was filled with concern but he complied and held out his wrist towards her.

She took a deep breath and jumped down off the cabinet. "Andy should be triggering the intruder alarms in five minutes or so. The guards will thin out around here just enough for us to get Charlie and then get out of here."

Matt sighed "Don't think you can get out of explaining everything Sarah. Once we're out of here I expect answers."

She frowned. "Answers for what?"

o.O~O.o

"We are not having the discussion again Jessica!" Becker growled as he exited the elevator with Jess and Connor following close behind.

"He's right Jess. You should really stay here in the hotel." Connor added.

"I'm part of the team just as much as you guys are. You can't just expect me to sit around twiddling my thumbs while you go out on suicide missions!"

Connor grinned to himself when he saw Becker's hands ball up into fists at his sides. He turned to Jess "They're not suicide missions. More like Mission Impossible. Becker can't resist a good excuse to be a 'hero'."

"Well he's being _stupid_!"

Becker spun around suddenly, and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. He had to force himself not to shake her. He couldn't handle arguing with her now, not since he _had_ been stupid not to think of finding Matt sooner rather than later. He could be dead and it would be his fault. He was suppose to protect the team. _Haven't been doing much of that though lately, have you mate?_ He glared down at Jess "You are _not_ coming with us Jessica and that's final. We're not discussing this anymore!"

"Can you three please explain why my wedding is being put on hold? Is it something to do with Matt?" Abby asked worriedly as she and Emily made their way towards them.

Connor had to do a double take when he saw his fiancee. Even though she was still wearing her usual attire, her hair and make up were flawless. He smiled. "You look... Waow."

She rolled her eyes "Close your mouth Connor. You're drooling."

Becker dropped his arms and found himself in a glaring competition with Jess. _Why won't any of them do as they're told for once?_ Becker thought angrily.

"Becker thinks he's found Matt by using the GSP from his phone. Only problem is it's on one of the neighbouring islands." Connor explained after noticing the others weren't in any state of answering themselves. He looked down at the PDA in his hand and brought up the map of the island, holding it out towards Abby and Emily.

"As far as we know, he's somewhere close to the eastern side of the island. According to Action Man..." he shot a quick glance at the Captain and found him still glaring at Jess, their mouths moving with quiet murmurs. He sighed and turned back to Abby and Emily. "Becker said, since the GSP signal being transmitted from his phone is weak, he's either underground or in some sort of building that's thick enough to block out or weaken signals."

"Were you able to contact him? Is he alright?"

Connor looked at Emily and slowly shook his head. "We don't know what's happening with him. His phone signal is too weak for us to get anything across to him."

Emily nodded, trying her best to keep herself calm. "So what are we waiting for then? We should go there and find-"

The loud slap rang through everyone's ears and they all simultaneously turned to see Becker's cheek turn a startling shade of red while he held Jess' wrist to stop her from repeating the action. A couple of small scratches had begun to bleed as his free hand rose to inspect his cheek.

"I _hate _you!" Becker released her wrist and it dropped to her side before she turned towards Connor and took the PDA from him. "Since the _only_ thing I seem to be good at is working behind a computer, I'll be needing this more than you."

Becker sighed. "Jess I didn't mean-"

"_You_ can _shut up_." she turned towards the others "You're going to need jet skiis again, so I'd advise you to head down to the beach now and hire some before they're all booked out. Oh and Abby, you look very nice by the way." Before the others had a chance to reply, she turned and made her way down the hall and into her hotel room.

"What did you say to her?" Abby growled when the young field coordinator was out of hearing range.

"N-nothing..." Becker replied, his hand raising to his cheek again.

"That was definitely _not_ nothing, mate. She really got you good. Drew blood too! Definitely not getting on _her_ bad side! Almost as bad as-"

"You'll be on _my_ bad side if you don't shut it Connor." Abby growled.

"Sorry."

Abby sighed. "Okay, plan of action. Emily and Becker, you two go down to the beach and hire out four jet skiis. Connor and I will get the coms and the EMDs then meet you don't on the beach in fifteen minutes."

"Abby I can get-"

"You're _going_ to go get the jet skiis Becker! We don't need you and Jess starting World War three on the account of you being an over-protective moron!"

He muttered something under his breath but still left with Emily while the other two made their way to the hotel rooms.

Connor's laughed suddenly and Abby frowned, noticing him watching her with amusement dancing across his eyes. "What?"

He shook his head, his smile growing wider. "I love it when you take charge like that!" he paused suddenly, a small frown creasing his forehead. "Actually no, scratch that. I just love _you_ in general!"

Abby rolled her eyes, playfully slapping his arm. "I love you too. Now hurry up and find the coms. I'm going to go check on Jess."

**I've been wanting to have Jess slap Becker for a while :D Fingers crossed I can reunite the team and give a couple of answers in the next chapter or so...**

**Please review. It gives me an idea of what you guys like :D :D :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**'Terra Nova' (actually an alright show, reminds me a bit of Primeval/Jurassic Park) gave me a couple of ideas about where to take this so I thought I should update before I go to bed. It jumps around a bit since I really don't want to go over 40 chapters. I think I may have over done Connor a bit too :D Sorry about any mistakes :D **_Don't own anything except the plot, my OCs and the 'ARC' _**:D**

**Enjoy :P**

"Temple, would you quit staring at me like that." Becker growled as he unzipped his life jacket.

The older man continued to smirk. "You so love her."

"What?" Becker tilted his head to the side and frowned. He didn't think he had heard right, but the devious glint in the geeks eye was enough proof to set his thoughts straight. He sighed and continued with his jacket, his voice low and controlled "It's for her own good."

"You pushing her away? Or making her stay at the hotel?"

Becker fully turned his head and saw all traces of humor vanish from Connor's face. He was serious. _This is a first_.

"Making her stay at the hotel was a good choice but you could have been a bit gentler about it. I don't want to see her get hurt either."

Becker rolled his eyes and jumped off his jetskii, pulling it up the beach to the edge of the trees. Connor quickly followed, pulling his up and helping cover them with fallen branches.

Connor hooked his EMD over his shoulder and watched Becker sliding a few knives into his boot. He looked out towards the main island and frowned. "You know she was crying right?"

That caught the soldier's attention. He looked up at Connor from his position kneeling beside the hidden jetskii, his eyes wide and filled with guilt. "She was...?" his voice trailed off at the thought of the tears falling down her cheeks, knowing he was the one that had caused them. "I didn't mean-"

Connor cut him off before he could continued. "Abby went to check on her and she found her practically drowning the PDA system."

Becker ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "What was I suppose to say to her Connor? I tried everything, but she's just so _stubborn_!"

_ETA is ten minutes guys. We'll be needing help with the jetskiis_ Abby said over the comms.

Connor glanced down at the extra PDA in his hand "Abs, we're about a hundred meters north of the eastern side of the island. Look for an X in the sand. That'll be our location." he looked back over at Becker and saw the guilt growing in his tortured expression, the scratches on his cheek were still a hot red. "You should tell her."

Becker frowned as he stood up straight. "Tell her what?"

Connor sighed dramatically as he craved an X in the sand with the heel of his foot. "Mate, you really are emotionally inept."

"You're one to talk."

Connor laughed. "But I'm the geeky genius of the group. Being socially awkward is one of my fortes."

Becker scanned the water infront of them and sighed. "She already knows how I feel about her..."

Connor stopped and grinned. "Action Man confessed his sins?"

"What?"

His grin just widened "You told her you loved her?"

"No."

Connor slumped, clearly disappointed at the lack of gossip he would have to give Abby when she arrived. He was surprised Becker had opened up at all. He could at least tell his fiancee that the seemingly aloof Captain clearly had strong feelings for the young Field Coordinator.

"I asked her out..." Becker added quietly. He looked up and immediately wished he hadn't. The grin Connor had stretching from ear to ear was making him nauseous just looking at him.

Just then, the girls arrived with the other two jetskiis and they quickly hid them beside the others.

"Sorry we're late. There was a man refusing to give up the keys to his jetskii. But we fixed that." Abby and Emily shared a grin before Jess' voice began to echo in their ears.

_Guys, I've been tracking Matt's phone's GPS and the signal seems to be getting stronger. I'm going to try contact him. I'm sending coordinates to Connor's PDA of his position now. _

"Thanks Jess." Connor replied as his fingers skimmed over the small screen in his hand.

_I've done an infrared scan and the whole island was hot with activity. I think there's a factory or a warehouse of some sort underground. Be careful._

"Will do." Becker said as he looked over Connor's shoulder at the map.

Jess grumbled a reply before the comms went quiet.

Emily sighed. "Will they just kiss and make up already?"

Abby glanced at the older woman who just grinned at her and couldn't hold back her laugh.

o.O~O.o

Matt was fairly surprised at how fast the guards seemed to drop around them as they made their way through the corridors towards the room which held Charlie. Either Sarah and himself made a great team or the men Amy had supposedly 'hired' weren't very good at their job.

"Duck!" Sarah dropped to the ground before a guard managed to grab her from behind. She hooked her leg under his and he fell to the ground where she stunned him with a small tazer she had hooked to her belt.

She grabbed the entry card from around the guards neck and stood back up, glancing around for the next threat. She sighed, smiling at Matt as a guard dropped to the ground in front of him. "Thanks. I think that's the last of them for now. Charlie is just through here..." She didn't wait for either of them to catch their breaths before she sprinted down the rest of the corridor, skidding to a stop infront of a light blue door with metal stripes going diagonally across it.

She scanned the guards entry card and the door slid open. They found the little girl huddled in the corner with her hands covering her ears. Sarah quickly rushed to her side while Matt stayed at the door, keeping lookout. "Charlie, you're okay now. I'm here." Sarah said calmly.

Her small arms quickly wrapped around Sarah neck and held on tightly. "I want to go home."

"I know you do sweetie. We have to get out of here first okay? I need you to be a brave girl now, can you do that for me?" Charlie nodded slowly before burying her face in the crook of Sarah's neck. She quickly wrapped her arms around her back and carefully picked her up off the ground.

"Matt, you're going to have to cover-"

They both froze when his pocket began to beep. He quickly dug into his pokcet and brought out the cell phone. The 'ARC's security _really _needed some work. "Jess?"

_Thank _god_! Matt? Finally! Where are you? We've managed to track your phone's GPS signal so the others are close. Are you okay? You're not injured?"_

He turned to Sarah and Charlie and gestured for them to start moving. "We're fine Jess. Just a little tied up, there's guards everywhere. Do you have the position of the others?"

_They're about a click from your current location. Matt, you said "we're". Who's with you?_

"Keep moving. We have to get to the elevator shaft. Jess, I have two civilians with me. There's too much to explain over the phone but just make sure the other's have a way of getting off this island."

_Are the civilians alright? Matt? Are you still there?_

He frowned as static began to replace her voice. "Jess?"

Sarah began to slow down her pace, the weight of Charlie beginning to take it's toll on her. "Pass her here. I can carry her."

"No it's fine. I'm fine." her voice was strained.

"Sarah." he didn't have to say anymore as she whispered something to Charlie then passed her over. The little girl latched onto Matt, her grip tightening at the familiarity.

"The elevator should be around here somewhere-" She stopped suddenly and pulled Matt into one of the rooms nearest to them, hiding just as two similar looking men jogged down the corridor shouting commands into walkie talkies.

"_The Twins_. Top of security here. If you end up head to head with one of them, you're screwed."

There was shouting outside the door and Charlie whimpered, her grip tightening around Matt's neck. "You're alright sweetheart." Matt whispered, gently rubbing her back to try and sooth her.

"The elevator is just down that corridor but we wont be able to get to it unless someone distracts-"

A second alarm began to blare around them, leaving their ears ringing as a voice took over alerting all troops to report to central. Sarah's eyes widened as the guards outside the door hurried down the corridor. "Someone's triggered one of the intruder alarms outside."

"Connor..." Matt shook his head but couldn't help the small grin.

"Never have I valued a Temple's mistake before... Actually that's not true. Eva did the mistake of introducing me to her brother. Even though I find him annoying, he's helpful. Very helpful. _Too_ helpful actually..."

Matt laughed at how similar she was to Jess. Rambling on about things that had no relevance to what they were doing. He laid his free hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, you need to focus."

"Focus. Right." She actually blushed. "The elevator is just over there."

o.O~O.o

"Guys, seriously. I think I tripped on some sort of wire back there. They're probably out looking for us! What if we've just made it harder for Matt to escape. Jess said he told her there were guards everywhere! What if they're watching us_ right now_? I'm really tired. How long do we have to continued walking? I thought coming back from the Cretaceous meant no more walking through forests. I don't like it..."

Becker rolled his eyes. "Connor would you stop being a drama queen and tell us where Matt is?"

"Right." he glanced down at the PDA and after a few silent moments of intense consentration, he began to frown. "If this is correct... Matt should just be..."

He looked up and began to search through the thick trees ahead of them. A grin slowly began to appear on his face. "Matt!"

They all looked in the same direction as the man appeared carrying a young child while one who looked only a couple of years younger than Jess followed closely behind him.

"We have to get off the island." he panted.

"Of course. There's jetskiis down on the beach." Abby replied. "Do you want me to take her?"

Matt shook his head. "It's fine. She's not that heavy."

Sarah laughed. "Lier."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay she's a _bit_ heavy, but I'm fine. Lead the way."

"Jess, we've found Matt and the civilians. We're on our way back now. Is the beach secure?" Abby asked.

The comms were quiet for a moment before the field coordinator replied. _T-the beach is secure_.

Becker looked at Abby and frowned. "Something's wrong."

"Yeah, her voice didn't sound right. Jess? Are you okay?"

There was silence.

"Jessica?" they all heard the worry shake Becker's voice. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she got hurt again.

_Guys you have to get here quick-_ They had only heard her voice for a split second before a bang echoed through the comms. Becker suddenly found his feet moving of their own accord, leaving the others behind without a second thought.

**I'm still trying to figure out what has happened to Jess... She could be fine, hiding in the bathroom, injured, kidnapped or _dead. _**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This is a VERY overdue update! I had exams and assignments due and stupid writer's block and I am a TERRIBLE procrastinator! But tadaaa new chapter :D This one is the last for this story but I'll probably end up making a sequel to actually explain and tie up everything. I'm bad with endings :D Excuse any mistakes :P **_Don't own anything except the plot, the 'ARC', and my OCs _**:D**

**Enjoy :D**

"_Jessica?" they all heard the worry shake Becker's voice. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she got hurt again._

Guys you have to get here quick-_ They had only heard her voice for a split second before a bang echoed through the comms. Becker suddenly found his feet moving of their own accord, leaving the others behind without a second thought._

Pausing only to retrieve his knife from his boot, Becker jolted across the hotel grounds and through the lobby, ignoring the alarmed look he got from the receptionist as he continued running. Skipping the elevator, he headed towards the staircase, taking the steps two at time.

His thoughts swirlled around his head as he climbed.

It was his fault. She would never had been alone in the hotel room if he had just let her come with them. She would have been safer with him.

They would all be _safe_ and most likely on a plane ride home if he hadn't ordered her to stay behind.

_Idiot! _He mentally scolded himself. _You're a complete idiot! She's probably hurt and it's all your fault!_

Abby, Matt and Emily paused at the reception desk to reassure the concerned lady and stopped her from phoning the athorities while Connor ran towards the stairs without hesitation. Sarah went to follow him but Matt stopped her.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Becker's up there." he kept his voice low, making sure the others didn't overhear.

"He doesn't know who I am."

"You could get hurt."

"Matt, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" She jerked her arm out of his grasp and quickly followed on after Connor.

He frowned. "Abby, do you mind looking after this little one for a bit?"

Her eyes flickered to the little girl and she smiled. "Sure."

"Charlie..." Matt whispered. "I need you to stay with Abby here, okay? She'll look after you until we get back."

Charlie's arms tightened around his neck, her voice low and scared. "I don't want you to leave me again."

"I'll be right back."

she looked up at him sadly. "Really?"

He nodded. "I promise, I'll be right back." he quickly passed her over to Abby and made his way over to the elevator with Emily in tow.

Emily glance back over her shoulder at the small girl clutching onto Abby's neck. There was something familiar about her. Something that told her she'd met the girl before. "Matt." she said quietly as she gestured toward reception desk. "Who is she?"

His eyes flickered over to Charlie watching them intently then back up at Emily. He sighed "I'll explain later."

Becker's heart was pounding as he took the last few steps to their level. Below him Connor and Sarah were quickly gaining, also taking the steps two at a time. Without waiting for them, he continued into the main corridor and had to do a double take.

Evidence of a struggle was splayed out around him. Flowerpots and lamps decorated the carpet with dirt and broken glass. There was no way Jess would still be in the room. Someone had taken her.

_ The roof!_ He thought suddenly. _It would be too obvious taking her through the lobby!_ He quickly ran back through the door and continued climbing the stairs.

"Becker! Mate! Where are you going?" Connor called when he noticed the black figure racing futher up the stairs.

"Go check the hotel rooms! I'm going to check the roof!" he called back breathlessly.

Connor turned to Sarah as she reached him and gave her a questionable look. "Who are you?"

She rolled her eyes as she pushed through the door into the corridor. "That's not important right now Temple. We have to check the rooms."

His eyes narrowed but still followed on after her, picking up various objects and putting them back in place.

They arrived at the room and found a small number of hotel guests peering inside with worried expression on their faces, murmuring quietly to themselves. When they saw Connor and Sarah approaching with guns in their hands, they all clearly stepped back against the wall to let them through.

Sarah's eyes widened as she stared at the door, half off it's hinges and swinging aimlessly. On the ground, just inside the door, sat the electronic lock. Scattered and burnt, the pieces littered the floor as she gently pushed inside.

Her heart lurched in her chest as her eyes scanned the chaos before her. "This wasn't suppose to happen..." she mumbled quietly.

Behind her, Connor carefully eased his way through the broken door and came to stand beside her. "What do you mean?"

Sarah knelt down beside the smashed PDA system and felt tears sting her eyes. "No-one was meant to get hurt!"

"Did any of you see what happened here?" Matt's thick Irish tone echoed past the door and Sarah couldn't help but let a couple of tears flow down her cheeks.

Connor knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey... It's okay, we're professionals. We deal with these...unexplainable incidents all the time."

Sarah frowned up at him. "I know about the ARC Temple. I'm not some frightened little girl."

His eyes narrowed. "Seriously who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"I'm Sarah." she replied, wiping her cheeks with the back of her jumper. She stood up and looked around the room.

Connor stood up beside her. Suspicion and curiosity catching behind his eyes. "Sarah... who?"

She laughed quietly. "Just Sarah."

"Well then, _Just Sarah, _I guess we better start looking for anything that could help us find Jess." Connor's eyes scanned the room until he found himself fighting back tears of his own. The site was horrific!

The mattress was vertically up against the wall furtherest away from him, a singed hole through the middle of the material. The mirror was scattered like glitter on the over-turned desk. The lamps and television screen where all smashed. The flowing curtains letting in more light through the ripped holes.

But as his eyes continued around the room, they settled on something that made his heart stop beating completely.

~.~

Becker ran up the stairs, his knife still firmly in his hand as he climbed the last few steps. He kicked his way through the door, too impatient to try the handle and ran outside.

The sound of helicopter blades echoed around him as a blast of air threw him back.

"_Becker_!"

The helicopter lifted off the ground just as he stumbled to his feet and begun to move in the direction of Jess' voice.

Shots rang out and he dropped down out of view from the guns firing at him.

"_Becker help!_" Jess screamed. He glanced up just as a tall brunette female hit her across the temple, knocking her unconscious.

"Jess!" he threw his arm back and threw his knife at the rising helicopter, hoping to hitting _something_ important.

Shots fired again and he ducked back down, hearing a quiet thud against the concrete beneath the helicopter.

"Forget about him! Go!" the female growled to the pilot.

As the helicopter begun to move away, Becker rushed to the fallen guard and searched for a weapon he could use. His hands curled around a 9mm pistol and quickly shot up at the helicopter.

_Becker come in, what's going on? We heard shots! _Becker turned around, searching for the source of the voice angrily before he realised it was Matt talking to him over the comms.

He slumped, watching the helicopter growing smaller the futher it moved away. "She's gone... I thought it was best for her to stay but now shes _gone_!"

_Mate, just stay were you are okay? I'm heading your way now. _Matt replied.

"B...Beck..."

Becker glanced down and instantly stood up, aiming the gun at the breathing guard. "Who are you?" he growled.

"AR...C." he coughed out with his last breath.

The door to the stairs swung open and Becker fired a shot involuntary. The bullet narrowly missed Matt's head, lodging itself in the door behind him. "_Stand down_ Becker! It's only me!"

He froze, his grip tightening against the pistol in his hand as he looked down at the guard. "_She's gone._"

Matt rushed to his side, carefully slipping the pistol out of his iron-strong grasp. "It's okay..." he led him over to one of the ventilation shafts and sat him down, making sure he was away from the edge of the building. They didn't need the Captain getting any ideas about jumping. "We'll get her back mate."

Becker closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Becker. I shouldn't have gone with Andy without backup. You all had to come find _me_. If anyone's to blame, it's me. Stay here, okay?"

Becker rested his head back against the metal ventilation shaft and watched Matt move over to the guard to check for anything useful.

Matt frowned, his hand raising to the comm in his ear. "Abby we have a casualty on the roof. Do you still have the number for the men Lester ordered to stay back in case of another anomaly?"

_They're already here. I'll send them up to you._

_Guys, we found something you ought to have a look at..._ Connor said quietly.

"What is it Connor?"

there was a loud sigh over the comms. _You won't like what it-_

"Temple, I'm not in the mood! Just tell us what you've found!" Becker hissed.

_Uh, yeah. Right. Well, we found a letter... _his words hung in the air while they waited for him to continue.

Becker's hand clenched up into a fist "_Temple..._"

_We found a letter and it says we have to hand over the anomaly prototype or they'll kill __Jess... but it's uh, it's..._

"Connor you really don't want to try Becker's nerves right now." Matt warned.

He sighed. _I'm sorry but it's not easy telling you guys this. I don't know for sure who's they used but I have a bad feeling it was Jess'. _

"Temple, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" Becker growled as he rose to his feet.

_The letter was written in blood. _The words came out in a blur but everyone understood clearly.

Matt watched Becker's expression turn from pained to tortured. His eyes narrowed and behind them, the wheels were beginning to turn in his head. He'd seen that look before.

The look of revenge.

Whoever had taken Jess was in for a major wake up call.

**I won't say this is the end since I'm going to start part two as a new story :D But thank you EVERYONE who reviewed and whatnot :D :D :D :D :D ****I'm honestly OVERJOYED when I see all the emails from you guys in my inbox! **

***Throws virtual party for you all* :D Yey balloons! **


End file.
